


Red

by GrimDoll



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Film Noir, Light BDSM, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDoll/pseuds/GrimDoll
Summary: Jason Todd is a normal private detective working in the grey areas of Gotham city. One day, Tim Drake, the adopted son and heir to Bruce Wayne comes to his office with one request- to find his missing adoptive father. Jason takes the job, and gets drawn into a world of lies, conspiracies and maybe, on the other hand, some alluring promises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started small joke idea with a friend and very quickly spawned into a long, film noir inspired detective story.  
> I hope you'll join me for the ride and enjoy the story!

He always knew he would die in Gotham. It was just this kind of city that would eat alive you and spit you out if you weren't careful enough. And Jason Todd was rarely careful enough. If he had to be honest with himself, him still being alive was a pleasant and yet undeniable surprise. Many times he thought about changing his fate, packing his belongings and leaving this bleak town. Maybe he could start a new life in a sunnier place, live near a beach, have some damn fun. But Gotham was a part of him, and he was indefinitely part of it. For better or for worse, he wouldn't go to any other place.

A small knock on the door distracted him from the pointless thoughts running around in his head. Jason turned a curious look from across his old wooden table. Now who could that be? He never had many clients, lately they were even rarer. So rare it was hard to keep himself afloat. Maybe it was his fault. He was never the easiest person to work with, and his methods were often questionable. But he got the job done, he was one of the best at getting the job done. That reputation still made sure he got some clientele, as long as they were desperate enough to be here. For a sliver of a moment, he toyed with the possibilities in his mind. Was is going to be an abandoned wife? A hopeless gambler? A vengeful lover? Whatever it was, he hoped it would at least be interesting. With that in mind, he straightened in his sit and placed both arms on the desk.

“Come in.” He said, taking out a cigarette from the packet next to him and idly lighting it. 

It had not yet occurred to him, when the heavy wooden door opened, that this might be the one customer then will lead him towards his death. 

The man entering his office looked in every small bit as if he was not meant to be there, in that office. He was younger than Jason, and also shorter and leaner. Slick and Beautiful and very delicate looking, but not in a necessarily fragile way, Jason noted when he noticed the obvious muscles hiding under the clothes. It was a unique balance, that made him feel both vulnerable and dangerous at the same time. The man was very well kept. He had soft black hair with bangs that framed his face neatly and rested on his nape, making Jason wonder for a fleeting moment what this hair would feel like to pull at. He had deep blue eyes occasionally lidded by long, thick lashes. Easy on the eyes features that rested on a pale skinned, thin face. He dressed exactly like you would assume a man like this would dress. Black, high waisted suit pants paired with a white buttoned shirt made from a fabric delicate enough to be revealing even if it wasn’t see through. On the left side of his chest he had a small, golden, bird shaped, brooch pinned into his shirt. His outfit was completed with a pair of red leather gloves that covered his hands. He was enamoring, bright and striking from the moment Jason laid eyes on him. There was no doubt this man belonged in a different place, not in this small, dull, smoke filled room. 

Jason would have to be an absolute fucking idiot not to recognize him. 

“Well.” He let his eyes scan the guest through and through before a small smirk stretched his lips. “What brings a celebrity to my office?” 

“I doubt I can be considered a celebrity, detective.” The man said with a smooth and sweet voice, a smile appearing on his lips as well. 

“Oh please.” Jason shook his head, an amused chuckle leaving his throat. “In Gotham, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne is as much of a celebrity as the latest singer. I’m sure you didn’t walk in here thinking I won’t recognize you, mister Drake Wayne.” 

“Drake is enough, thank you.” Timothy Drake Wayne dipped his head lower in a polite nod, and Jason most definitely noticed how pretty his face looked from that angle. He moved slowly and gracefully towards the desk, pulling back a single chair and sitting down. As he sat down, he made sure to tilt his body a little bit forward, black locks falling towards his eyes before he straightened in his chair. A part of Jason wondered if he was doing it on purpose. It was likely, yes, but just because Jason noticed it doesn’t mean it didn’t at all work. 

“Well, if you’re so smart, detective Todd, then tell me.” Tim leaned his elbows on the table and tilted his head slightly. “Why am I here.”

“Now…” Jason blew the smoke out of his mouth before leaning against the table as well, meeting his costumer’s gaze a little closer. He wasn’t one to fold easily, and the look in his eyes was appropriately challenging. “That really is the question isn’t it? What brings a boy with all the money and all the connections in the world to my rotting office. Must be something big, and dangerous, and probably bad for the family reputation. So why don’t you drop the damsel in distress act and just tell me what it is straight up?” 

That seemed to have hit a right nerve. The playful, inviting smile made its way to a serious expression. It looked much more in place, not that he had anything against the flirtatious look, but cold and calculated seemed more natural for a young CEO to be. Even it that drop in act was temporary, he appreciated it. Tim waited a beat before letting out a heavy sigh, raising one hand to cover the lower part of his face.  
“You really are a lot like the rumors say.” 

“And what do the rumors say?” Jason sunk back into his chair and placed the cigarette back at the corner of his mouth. 

“That you’re good, but incredibly rude.” Tim shot him an examining look, slightly tilting his head and allowing some black locks to fall against his forehead. 

“That sure does sound like me.” Jason said, smug aura just barely surrounding him for a moment. Quickly disappearing, most people would miss it. “Now, you want to tell me what it is that I’m working on?” 

Tim Drake interlaced his fingers together, a gesture that became much more striking due to the red leather covering his hands. He took another deep breath, eyes darting from Jason and down to the desk as he talked.  
“My father has gone missing. I’m afraid he might have been kidnapped, or worse, murdered.”

That made everything fit together a little better. If knowledge about Bruce Wayne's disappearance became public, it could have a deep, devastating impact on the company. Stocks would go down and a lot of money will be lost. Not to talk about the public scandal such a thing might cause. He could already imagine it. Now it made sense as to why the young Tim Drake Wayne was in his office. 

“So you want me to find him, quickly and discreetly.” He summed up his thoughts into one sentence. 

“I can pay very generously.” Tim gave an approving nod. “Money, good press, more rich clients… Anything you want. Just make sure you find out what happened to my father. And don't hire any other clients while you're on this case. I want your full attention. We both know I have the money to pay for it.”

“We sure do.” Jason hummed, flicking the cigarette into the astray. Wondering if the other really meant he’s give him everything he wanted. Definitely, he didn’t mean that. He wiped his hands against the fabric of his pants. Then, he crossed both of his arms and spoke.  
“Okay, I’ll take the job. I’ll make sure to find your father for you, mister Drake.” This probably was a mistake. This job was on a completely different profile from his usual run of the mill private detective work. The stakes were higher, and he assumed that so was the risk involved. We was sure Bruce Wayne had some dangerous enemies, ones that wouldn’t even hesitate before they pull the trigger at him. So be it. It wouldn’t be the first time Jason was close to losing his life. It might be worth it, if he gets to look into those deep blue eyes a little bit more. Gets to examine as a small smile appears on Tim’s face. 

“Thank you, detective.” Tim finally rested back into his sit, visibly more comfortable after he got what he came for. “I can not tell you how much this means to me.” 

A part of Jason wanted to let out a snide ‘keep the compliments for someone you can fool’. But for some reason, he didn’t. Maybe because a part of him was already fooled. Instead, he got up on his feet, moving around the table and towards the window. It was small and dirty, and the view from it wasn’t pretty. But it was well placed enough to let some warm light pour into the office. Just like many other things, It was enough for him. 

“When did he go missing?” He asked, turning his gaze back towards the other. 

“About two weeks ago.” Tim recounted. “He left the manor, and didn’t come back since.” 

Jason cocked an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me two weeks have passed and you’re just now starting to search for him?” 

“My father does that a lot.” Was Tim’s sharp reply. “He finds a woman he likes and takes her out for a week on a private island. Or maybe there’s a prime business opportunity and he just leaves to the middle east with less than an hours notice. He isn’t the kind of person to have a nine to five job and a normal daily schedule.”

Jason noted to himself this answer was awfully on edge. But Tim was a rich kid, he must not be used to people questioning him in any way. He let it go for now.  
“Alright.” He nodded. “It’s not ideal. Two weeks is a large window.” 

Tim got up from his sit. A few short, swaying strides brought him close enough for Jason to smell the cologne he used. A sweet smell, just a bit tangy. Jason decided this was fitting.  
“But you’re the best, aren’t you?” He said softly. “You can do it, can’t you detective?” 

Jason let the silence linger for a moment, his eyes scanning the other. Now that both of them were standing, the difference in height was felt a lot more. He could look down at him, watch the way his eyes hid behind those long lashes. He has wise enough, knew better than to trust this person who looked as shining as a diamond and as dangerous as a knife. There were enough warning signs for him to ignore, but at that moment, he didn’t care for them. Tim Drake was beautiful, one of the prettiest people he laid eyes on. At that moment all he thought about was the possibility of ripping those tight, black, spotless pants and bending Tim over his table. Making those taunting little ‘detective’ disappear from his mouth in favor of screams and moans. That boy would sound so good crying out his name. 

He slammed his hand against the window with a hollow thud, shutting these thoughts down before they became too risky. There was no point in imagining things like this, not here, not right now.  
“Of course I can. Don’t underestimate me.” he snarled. 

“Great. Then, I’ll call you tomorrow evening to see how things are going.” Tim lifted his face to meet Jason’s eyes. A soft, reassuring smile was on his lips, as if he was saying ‘I know you can do this’. He seemed bothered by any intimidating gesture Jason showed him. Oh, if he could read minds, he might be a lot less confident. Jason furrowed his eyebrows before tearing his eyes from Tim and back towards the window.  
“Sure thing sir. I’ll talk to you then.” He muttered, a part of him wishing he had another cigarette in his mouth just so he could have something to mess with. From the corner of his eye, he still saw Tim Drake starting to move towards the entrance. He still had that small sway in his walk that felt just a little bit too calculated, but was inviting nonetheless. 

“Just one question, mister Drake.” He asked right before Tim went through the door. The young heir turned around to shoot him a questioning look. 

“What is it, detective?” 

“What’s with the red gloves?” Now, with Tim next to the door, it was even harder not to notice them. The red, rich leather leaning against the scrapped, faded wood of his office door. Brightly covered fingers tracing the dark gray letters that read ‘Jason P. Todd. Private Detective’. Tim smiled, passing the hand that didn’t rest on the door through his hair. 

“You like them? It’s nothing. Just a casual accessory.” He shrugged a little casually, eyes darting towards one of his own hands for a moment. 

“No one wears red gloves for nothing.” Jason pointed out. 

“Then…” Tim thought about it for a moment before smiling. “Call it a fashion statement.” 

Jason nodded, his tongue clicking against the inner side of his teeth before he spoke. “They suit you.” He meant it more than he let on. They fit visually, sure, but it was more than that. Red was the color of danger, the first alarm that signaled him he should stay away. But it was also alluring, inviting, just like those lips he wanted to bite at until they become just as bright of a red. Roses and blood, all on the hands of the client who, Jason started thinking, might be the one to kill him. 

“I’ll see you, Jason.” Tim hummed, almost purred, before he got out, leaving Jason to murmur “Sure” into an empty office.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne had more information about him in the last year than Jason's lest four clients had combined. More than these four clients’ entire life, to be exact. It was impressive, he had to admit, how much news can one person generate. Even if that person was the most famous man in Gotham. There were gossip columns, business memoirs, news clips. There was too much of everything, it practically became noise at some point. For every worthwhile piece, there were ten pieces of junk. After hours of reading, marking, and then reading some more, and about four more cigarettes than he should've smoked, Jason decided he can't keep sitting in his small, stuffy office. The damned room will make him lose his mind, and it was already becoming dark outside anyway. 

The bar a few blocks away was a much needed change of scenery. It was a nice, small place, with smooth, cheery music playing in the background. The walls were painted a rich shade of blue, creating a calming atmosphere. There was a stage for live shows that was currently empty. The bartender and owner was most likely one of the most beautiful men in Gotham. And he fit this place perfectly. All these things together meant, unsurprisingly, that the place always had people hanging in it. Jason knew it wasn’t as common for people like him to prefer this kind of bar over a more quiet ones, but he liked the liveliness of it. He enjoyed watching the people going on with their lives, being drunk or happy and more often and not both. Usually, it helped him think. And tonight, he needed all the help he could get. 

Jason let out a low groan and rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. He was one minute away from slamming his head down against the bar and just staying there. Maybe the papers he brought with him would soften the blow a little. 

“Oh, I see you got a new job!” The bartender, fresh off of flirting with two giggling ladies, stopped right in front of him. He placed a large square cup in front of Jason, already filling it up with with the detective’s favorite brand of whiskey. “That’s a reason to celebrate! Am I right?” 

Jason let out another groan, lowering his eyes to meet the bright, wide smile of the man in front of him. Dick Grayson was every bit as beautiful as the rumors said he was. With his flowy, slightly curly, dark hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. How the hell do you even get tan in a city like Gotham? Dick was almost as tall as Jason, but less bulky and intimidating. He had a mostly cheery attitude and a knack for making people feel warm and welcome. Jason had every reason to dislike him, and yet he didn’t. Maybe he was a big part of the reason why Jason liked this place. Dick always made him feel like he had a friend. God knows he could use more of those.

“Not so fast.” He grunted, picking up the glass and moving his hand in small circles until the drink stirred. “I’m not sure it’s that much of a party.”  
Normally, he wouldn’t talk to other people about his cases. But Dick usually poked around and he stopped caring about eight clients ago. Dick often had surprisingly enlightening advice, and he was good and keeping secrets. 

With a smooth, movement, Dick leaned forward and peeked at the papers. After a moment of scanning around and realizing what this was about, his blue eyes widened in obvious surprise.   
“You’re investigating Bruce Wayne?” 

“Keep it Quiet. Yeah, something like that.” Jason hummed, drinking half of his glass in one shot before leaving it down on the table. “I can’t really tell you more about it, for the obvious reasons. This isn’t really a normal costumer. Not a gossiping matter.” Not that he didn’t want to, after today he had more than enough information to share. After today, he was more or less a Bruce Wayne encyclopedia. 

“I hope nothing bad happened to him.” Dick said softly, already moving to the other side of the bar to take orders from a different person. He got three drinks out in smooth, show-offy movements before he was back next to Jason like he never went away. “I kinda like Bruce Wayne.” 

“You do?” Jason cocked an eyebrow. “What to you even have to do with him? Is it just because he’s tall rich and handsome?” 

Dick let out a rolling laugh that always felt natural. Even for a detective like Jason, it was hard to tell when he was faking it. But Jason was sure, working at a bar, he had to fake it sometimes. Jason was sure of that for more than one reason. He was a detective, reading people was his damned job. Dick Grayson had a temper, he was sure of that, he was just really good at hiding it behind a bright smile. Dick passed a hand through his hair and picked up an empty glass to clean. Something to keep him busy while he talked.   
“I guess it doesn't hurt that he’s all that, yeah.” There was kindness in his voice when he spoke. “But not only because of that… I got to meet him. He actually helped me buy this place you know? Bought it full price and then sold it to me for one hundred dollars. Isn’t that a funny story?” 

“Did he?” Somehow, this day wasn't done with surprising him. “Never knew you had connection to Bruce Wayne. Maybe you should ask for a bigger bar next time”

“It’s not like that.” Dick shrugged slightly. His smile became a little more tender when he continued. “I guess he took notice of me after my parents’ murder? Similar circumstances to him and all that. I was about the same age he was, is what he said. When I ended up leaving the circus and coming back to Gotham years later, he helped me out.” 

“I see…” Jason hummed, resting his chin on both of his hands. He remembered this story from a few years back. Something about a cold murder case being opened because they finally had proof against the guy who did it. After all those years, Dick had to come back to Gotham to testify in the trial. They never really talked about this business, so Jason never really knew why he stuck around after that. He always assumed it wasn’t his place to ask. Everyone had secrets in Gotham, he didn’t have to figure out Dick’s. 

“This isn’t really helpful, isn’t it.” Dick shrugged slightly, a smile still decorating his lips. 

“Not really, I guess.” Jason nodded. “But it does make it easier to know I’m trying to help a nice person.” Or maybe, Wayne was kind because he was compensating for something. Jason didn’t have the heart to say that out loud. He watched as Dick threw two glasses in the air and caught them. A woman sitting not to far from them cheered. If he wasn't already used to all these tricks, he might’ve been impressed as well.

“That’s great! glad I could help. Leave me a nice tip when you’re done.” He said, adding a playful wink at the second half of his sentence. 

“I didn’t get paid yet, you dick.” Jason shook his head to hide the smile that started spreading on his face. 

“Haha, very clever.” Dick rolled his eyes, but looked far from being insulted. “If you want to look like a badass you better think of better insults than that.” He was gone before Jason had any chance to answer him. Which was good, to be honest, since it was late already and he didn’t really have a clever response. Instead of dwelling on that, he watched idly as a new group of people went in. His eyes darted back and forth between them and what was left of his unread papers. So many hours of reading led him to this. He knew so much about Bruce Wayne, at this point, but this didn’t bring him any closer to knowing where, or why, he disappeared. There was no choice but going around and questioning people. It was alright, he preferred the footwork. His gaze finally fell on a cut out piece of newspaper. There was a picture on it. Bruce Wayne was stepping out of a luxurious restaurant with a woman at his side. Both were dressed lavishly, very clearly on a date. He remembered seeing this woman in more than a few pieces. Miss Kyle, was her name.  
Well, that at least gave him a place to start. 

\----

Selina Kyle answered his calls quickly, and agreed to set up a meeting for the next day. On the one hand, her willingness to help was a good thing. It saved him the troubles of chasing her. On the other hand, he had to wonder if she's covering something up by being too cooperative. After spending the most of his night searching for information about her, Jason knew she had a lot of skeletons to hide. A dark past, some secrets she would like to keep buried. It was possible enough for murder to just be another one of those secrets.

They met at a small pub in the upper side of Gotham. The moment Jason walked in there, he decided he didn't like the place. It was golden and filled with warm dark colors and rich looking. Everything about it seemed a little off to him. It was the kind of place that had not an ounce of sincerity, all fake smiles and politics. Selina was waiting near a low table, sitting, her legs crossed, on a padded armchair. She was a pretty woman. Fair skinned, her black hair trimmed into a short pixie that complemented her sharp features. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress and a diamond bracelet. Impressive, for sure. She was definitely the kind of woman he could picture with Bruce Wayne. No wonder the gossip columns were obsessed with them.

“Detective.” She said once Jason was close enough, dipping her head slightly to welcome him. A confident smile stretched her dark colored lips. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same goes for you, miss Kyle.” Jason replied before sitting down on the chair in front of her. “Thank you for responding so quickly.” 

“Tim mentioned you’ll probably call me first.” Her eyes almost pierced him as he settled in the sit, and Jason had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Of course he did. He forced a smile onto his lips. 

“How very nice of him. Sadly, we’re not here to talk about him, we’re here to talk about Bruce Wayne. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you why.” 

“No. Of course not.” Selina shook her head, resting both her hands on one knee. “I knew there was something wrong.” 

“You did? I see.” Jason hummed quietly, picking up a recorder from his pocket and turning in on. “I hope you don’t mind.” He threw a half hearted apology towards the woman. He didn’t like her. She really did seem a little too kind. “It’s for investigation purposes.” 

“Of course.” He noticed she had the habit of almost purring when she talked. An undertone that became more noticeable after he settled. 

“When’s the last time you saw mister Wayne?” He started with his first question. 

“Two and a half weeks ago. On the first Friday of the month.” She said. “We had a dinner date near the docks. A lovely small restaurant. Then we went to his house… I’m sure you don’t need the details of what we did over there.” The smile on her lips turned a bit daring during that last sentence. 

“I might, depends on how this conversation will go” Jason looked back at her, as unrelenting as she was playful. He had the feeling that meeting her with a smile will only make them play in her field. Not something he wanted to give her a chance to do. He’s dealt with enough woman like her before, even if she was more refined and professional then all of them. There was still nothing she could do. “And how long were the two of you dating?” 

“We’ve been together for two years.” Selina nodded, narrowing her eyes as she examined him but still offering a smile. Fake. He wouldn’t fall for it. 

“But you’ve known each other for more than that, right?” Quickly enough, it was time for Jason to reach the point he wanted to. He didn’t see any reason to circle around his point when his grasp on the conversation was so strong. “You’ve met once before.” This time, when Selina answered him, there was no smile left on her lips. 

“I don’t see the point of that question.” 

“Well then, miss Kyle, let me refresh your memory.” Jason tipped his head, searching in his jacket until he find a piece of news clip inside of one of the pockets. “About three years ago, you stole a diamond from Bruce Wayne. Technically the Diamond was found, and Wayne didn’t press any charges… but, well.” 

“There’s no but, detective.” Selina’s voice was as cold and eyes and sharp. For a moment, he expected her to walk out on him, but she just leaned forward in her couch and examined him closer. Her eyebrows arched up, the purring a little more pronounced as she talked. “I’m not proud of my past, but that’s just what it is. A past. I believe you wouldn’t like it if people pulled up your past in a similar manner.”

“And yet, I’m not the one facing investigation, right?” He didn’t back down. What kind of detective would he be if he folded at the first sight of an angry woman? Selina could hiss all she wanted, he didn’t think she had what it took to bite. “So just maybe, you want to share your own point of view.” 

Selina looked at him for a long, silent minute before leaning forward and reaching for a half empty glass of wine sitting on the table. She drank the rest of it in one, long sip, and then placed the empty glass back down. When she talked again, even after all that, she still sounded pissed.   
“I used to be a thief. Yes. It’s not a past I’m proud of, but it was something I had to do in order to survive. I’ve gotten really good with it over the years. No matter what I stole, no one has ever caught me.” The look she gave him made it clear she expected him to keep this a secret. This wasn’t information shared with other people easily. In fact, it was surprising to him. He assumed, in his mind, that her attempting theft was a one time thing. Turns out she was a big name. He could probably make a quick buck by turning her in to the right people. Not that he would. Jason wasn’t the kind of guy to use a person in that manner. Wordlessly, he nodded. Selina continued. 

“No one except Bruce, that is. I came to his house during a charity event in an attempt to steal the diamond. But well, things didn’t worked out as I imagined. Apparently, Bruce saw me doing it. That son of a bitch, he followed me to my house. Just knocked on the door and confronted me there. After I told him my story, he decided not to press charges. But instead, started monitoring me, made sure I don’t have to steal again. We’ve met every once in a while. Attraction was always there, but it wasn’t until two years ago when we decided to start dating... officially. You know, he might be a public person, but he’s very private regarding some elements in his life. Going public was a big decision. Two years later, here we are.”

“I do understand your story.” Jason nodded. His judgment told him she was probably being honest with him. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to probe around a little more as long as he’s allowed to. He wasn’t here to make her like him, after all. “But here’s an alternate version. After attempting to steal the diamond, you realized there’s an even bigger prize up ahead if you just waited and played the long con. Look at you, from rags to literal riches. You’re sitting in one of the most luxurious bars in the city, and that bracelet on your arm is worth more than my apartment. Maybe after two years you decided you don’t have to settle on the gifts that Wayne decides to give you. Took the matters into your own hands. You’ll have to agree with me, this sounds like a logical way of looking at things.” 

“How dare you.” Looking at her in that moment, she was almost seething with anger. Selina seemed as if she would get up and slap him any second. Jason was okay with that. He knew he could stop her if she tried anything. Crossing some lines was a necessary part of the job, if he wanted to get to the truth.   
“Bruce and I have something real going on. We’ve met as two lonely people in this hell of a city. Being together was always comforting, it brought joy to me ever since we’ve met. I honestly doubt such a feeling is familiar to you, detective. Obviously you’ve never cared about someone else enough. But as for me? I wouldn’t do anything to harm Bruce. Never in my life. So you can stop with that high and mighty attitude you have over there.”

Jason cleared his throat and reached out to straighten a few folds in his trench coat, trying not to look fazed. Somehow, she did manage to slap him, and he wasn’t ready in time to stop it. Who knew this could happen. It never bothered him, being alone. There were a lot of lonely people in Gotham. He never had trouble finding hookups whenever he needed to. With his looks and enough alcohol, no one cared about his bad attitude. But more than that? He just never had the time for it, or it never fit with his work and lifestyle. Who knows, maybe he just wasn’t meant for this kind of stuff. He took another deep breath before talking.   
“I think I believe you, miss Kyle.”

“Well, isn’t that nice of you.” She didn’t sound at all convinced or appeased, but he couldn’t really blame her for it. “And besides, if it makes you feel any better, I get no money from Bruce dying. We’re not married. It he’s gone, everything goes to his heir. Doesn’t that punch a few holes in that story of yours?” 

“It does. As I said, I really do believe you.” Jason repeated, trying to offer a smile and hope it didn’t look too tired or awkward. 

“About time.” She let out a small, barely audible huff and turned her head to the side. He was no longer welcomed here, obviously. 

“But I do need something concrete.” He ignored it and continued. “You two have been together for all this time, you know how he usually is. Has he started to act differently lately? Is there any suspicious activities he started participating in? Any questionable connections? If someone would know anything, it’s you.” 

“First of all, some wine.” She gestured for a waiter to come closer. Already leaning back in her sit when a young man in his twenties, wearing a black suit and a white apron, stood next to them. 

“What can I get you, miss Kyle?” He asked, visibly anxious to stand there, next to them. 

“Another glass of wine for me, please. And for the gentleman…” She turned to look at Jason, who suddenly felt an urge to get up and leave. Up until now, he was fully in control of how things went in this conversation. With one unexpected jab to his personal life, Selina struck at this advantage and disrupted the balance. It was his mistake for underestimating her. 

“Scotch. Please.” 

“It will be right here with you.” The waiter bowed before quickly disappearing into the back area. Not even a minute passed before he was already back, placing one tall glass of red wine in front of Selina, and one wide cup of scotch in front of him. Looks like there were some advantages to being a celebrity. Jason watched as Selina took her wine, her carefully polished fingernails almost the same color as the red liquid. She brought the glass close to her face, examining the wine carefully before taking a small, measured sip. Jason had no choice but to play along, picking up his own mug and drinking almost a third in one go. He shouldn’t have let her buy him a drink, but if it was already here he might as well take it. No need to let that money go to waste.

“I might have something for you.” Selina tilted her head to one side, exposing the length of her neck in the process. “A few weeks ago, Bruce started going to the Iceberg Lounge.”

Jason’s eyebrows curved up in surprise. What did Bruce Wayne had to do in the most famous underworld club of Gotham. It wasn’t a place for clean, normal people to go to, no matter how much money they had. Maybe Bruce Wayne wasn’t so nice after all.  
“And what was he doing over there?” 

“I don’t know. He never told me.” Seline admitted, her eyes fluttering towards the floor for a moment. Clearly she didn’t like being out of the loop. “I think he was meeting some guy named Malone? I’ve heard that name a few times.” 

“Malone…” Jason repeated the name, furrowing his eyebrows. He tried to run the gangster names he knew in his head. He may have heard the name Malone once or twice. But not a lot. He must’ve been a newer guy. That, or he was very secretive. “I’ll make sure to check this guy out.” He drank the rest of his scotch in a long sip, relishing in not having to talk for a moment. When the glass was empty, Jason finally stood up. 

“Thank you for your time, miss Kyle.” He tipped his head towards her. 

“I can not say it has been a pleasure.” Her eyes followed Jason, but she didn’t bother standing up after him. Why would she? “But I hope I was of help to you, detective.” 

“Sure thing.” Jason searched through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He took out a small, rectangle piece of paper that had his name, address and number on it, and handed it to Selina. “My card. If you ever think of anything else, feel free to call.” She reached up for the card, red fingernails striking against the greyish beige that was his card. Her hand moved slowly, almost deliberately stalling before the pulled the card towards her. 

“I’ll keep this on my mind, detective.” she flipped the paper a few times between her fingers. It moved gracefully and quickly. A testament to her days as a thief maybe, where quick hands were always a treasure. Judging by these movements, Selina was indeed very skillful. A part of him wanted to ask how she was so sure no one else has ever caught her, but he gave up on it. She had no will on continuing this conversation, and Jason had no intention of bothering her some more. At least, not until he had to do it again. 

Right now, he had much more pressing issues. Like the Iceberg Lounge.   
The damned Iceberg Lounge. Jason let a curse escape his lips in a whisper.   
It was only his first day of investigating, and he was already about to get into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, the semester started and college has been kicking my ass.   
> Also this chapter ended up being longer than both of the first two combined, so this didn't help my lack of time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The Iceberg Lounge was, in Jason’s mind, one of the filthiest places in whole of Gotham. A gathering place for criminals, gangsters and just generally terrible people to hang around in, parading as legitimate. Police should’ve closed this place a long time ago, but the owner had connections with the mayor, so the notorious bar held open. It was a hellhole. Cops, the straight ones, didn’t dare to set foot in this place. Even for Jason himself, coming there was a gamble. He was tolerated, but never welcomed. If he was lucky, he could end his night early by being forcibly thrown out. If not… Well, every time he came here could’ve been his last. None of the guests would have cared if someone in there shot him. 

Jason took a deep breath. He threw away what was left of his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, rubbing his feet left and right until there was nothing left but ashes. He wiped his hands on his pants and took another breath, just for good measure. Gotta remind himself to act calm, keep it cool in there. Don't let those sharks think they smell blood. Don't get into a physical fight. 

As he got closer, the man at the entrance moved to the center and blocked his way. His physic might have been threatening to most people, but Jason was a pretty big guy himself. He was at least as tall, and with a similar muscle mass. But sure, whatever, let the man do his job.  
“What’re you doin’ here punk?” the guard practically barked at him as he spoke. Jason let his eyes leisurely move around the entrance before stopping on the other. 

“Come on, I'm just here to visit.” He tilted his head slightly, staring at the man unabashed. 

“Guys like you are never here to visit.” The guard crossed his arms. Jason held back a sigh. Work or not, he didn't have the time or strength for this right now. 

“Look. I'll give you a twenty, how about that?” He offered. 

The guard’s laugh came out as another loud, unpleasant bark. “You think I care bout your fucking twenty? There's some big people inside today. Last thing we need is for you to bother them.”   
Jason took a deep breath. It was important to remind himself that breaking that guy’s arm wouldn't be the best idea if he's looking to walk in there smoothly. 

“I’m not going to bother anyone, promise.” Instead, he lifted both his hands up near the sides of his head and shrugged. “We can talk about it for a few more hours, or you can just let me slip in. I'll be out before you even notice. So, what will it be?” The guard glared at him almost as if he was hoping this will scare Jason enough to back off. Jason just stood there, hands back in his pockets, waiting for the other to give up. These weak minded guards always gave up at the end. This time was no different. After a long moment, the guy took one step to the side, allowing Jason to pass inside. 

“Better be quick.” He warned. “Or not. I’ll enjoy beating you up.” Jason waited until the man was behind him before rolling his eyes. If they ever had to fight, he had no doubt as to who would win it. 

He could feel it without even looking, the way everyone turned to examine him the moment he walked in. It was hard to miss the smallest moment of silent before most of them decided they didn't care enough and went back to talking. There was still a number of eyes following him as he stepped across the large room and towards the bar. Heads turning slowly, people murmuring things he wasn't sure he wanted to hear. The paranoid ones, or maybe people he had business with in the past. It was better to just ignore it and stay focused if he wanted to get somewhere today. Have a small talk, and get out before anyone decides to look for trouble.

“You want anything to drink?” The man behind the bar was just another in a series of unpleasant working men Jason had to deal with. He wasn't as bad as the guard. Definitely better dressed, at the very least. He wore the black and white suit that was the official uniform of this place. A suit that, in Jason’s mind, kind of made all the employees look like penguins. 

“I’ve been to a lot of bars in the last few days.” Jason answered with a rare bit of honesty. “So I’ll pass on the drink.” 

“If you want to eat you should go and sit at a table.” The man offered with a dry, uninterested tone. Jason shook his head.

“No eating too.” He rested one elbow on the counter before leaning closer to the bartender. “I just want to ask some questions.” The man just looked at him before shrugging and going back to putting half empty bottles in their place. He didn’t look happy about being bothered by a detective. But he also wasn’t abrasive. It was better than refusing, and Jason took it as a sign to continue. 

“I’m looking for a man names Malone. Seen him here?” The bartender looked left and right, searching carefully before speaking. 

“You’re out of luck, he’s not here tonight.” He still looked bored, but not like he was trying to hide anything. Jason decided he wasn’t lying. “Why do you ask?”

“Heard he’s been hanging around here, That all.” Jason shrugged. “Now, what about Bruce Wayne? Seen him here lately?” The bartender’s eyes shot right back towards him, suddenly paying attention. The name Wayne was enough to trigger anyone’s interest. Yet the man seemed… confused. This wasn’t what Jason expected. Before he had the chance to speak, someone spoke right behind him. 

“Bruce Wayne! My, what a curious name to hear in this cold night!”

Jason could feel the blood in his veins freezing instantly. Smooth, playful and sadistically cruel, he would recognize that voice anywhere. Great. It was just his luck. He contemplated turning around and walking away. Or at least frowning at the intruder hard enough to make him leave. The silent alarms in his head sure wanted him to do one of these things. Not engaging was the smart thing to do, but Jason was often an idiot. Instead, he turned around to look at the composed, smiling form of Jack Napier. Napier was naturally lanky and boney, but he covered it up with the confidence and finesse he was carrying himself in. Every movement he made seemed grand, like he knew exactly how to use his long features to their full potential. Maybe that’s why, despite being a smaller figure, he was still one of the most fearful criminals in Gotham. He was wearing a shiny new suit with a deep purple tie, and his brown hair was slicked back on his head. The grin on his face was unpleasant, almost mocking. Just one step away from insane. He looked exactly how Jason remembered him.

“Tell me more, kid.” He stepped closer, reaching above the bar to pick up a bottle. He didn’t bother asking the bartender for permission, but it’s not like the man dared to stop him. As he turned back around, his eyes glanced towards Jason and he gestured with his head towards a close table, signaling him to follow. “I could really use some entertainment. Let's talk.”

In his heart, Jason cursed about a thousand times by the moment he started moving. He headed towards the table with heavy steps, his feet already feeling like they were anchored to the floor. As Napier sat down, Jason stayed standing in front of him. It felt better than sitting down with that man. Felt safer, he could easily turn around and escape from here. At least, that’s what he told himself. He brushed the sleeves of his coat, straightening a fold, and composed himself before he spoke. “So you know something about Bruce Wayne?” 

“What I know.” Jack Napier pulled a glass close to him, filling it almost to the brim with alcohol. “Is that our dear old Bruce has never visited this place. A shame really. I'd love to meet him, but for some reason I am not allowed at his parties. Brucie Wayne is actually one of my favorite people in Gotham you know? He just have that thing about him. Young, successful, adventurous...Interesting. Seems fun to play with.” 

Jason's lips were stretched so thin it almost hurt. Play, right. He had a few guesses as to what that meant. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. This was a waste of time. “If you don't know anything, I'll get going.” He couldn’t leave this table early enough.

“Aw, party pooper.” Napier twisted his face into what almost seemed like a childish pout. And then Jason saw it, that hint of recognition. The alarms in his head just started going faster and louder. They were screaming to abort, but the anchor on his legs made them too heavy to move. Just when he needed them most. It was his darn luck, always striking at the worst moments. He could merely watch when Napier narrowed his eyes, leaned forward on the table so he could examine Jason better. It felt as if he didn’t have a lot of options now, the place was closing in on him.   
“I know you.” Jack Napier murmured, he was trying to pinpoint it, and Jason could see he was getting there. “Ah yes! You're bigger now, and less bloody. But I know! You're that teenager who tried to steal the tires off my car a few years back! Am I right?”

It wasn't too late for him to reach for the wine bottle and quickly smash it on Napier head. That sure would be satisfying, even if it was a horrifyingly stupid thing to do. The best option was still to run, but his damn body wasn’t responding at all. Jason cursed at himself again. This wasn't the moment to fucking lose it. “I don't think so, sir.” He said instead, and hoped Napier would leave it at that.

“Bullocks! I never forget a pretty face, especially if it's one I've played with!” Napier called and started tapping one finger against his temple. “Yes, I’m sure of it! You are a little older naturally, larger, you gained some muscles on you, but I remember those eyes! You can never really forget someone who was so brave and yet oh so stupid.” He stopped and looked at Jason as if he was waiting for confirmation. There wasn't any good reason for Jason to give him such a thing. He could insist again, he knew it. He wasn't a dumb kid anymore. It didn't matter right now when his body decided not to listen to judgement and nod instead.   
“You see? Told you we've met before!” Napier had a wide, triumphant, ugly smile on his face. In an expression change so fast it had to be fake, his smile whiplashed into a frown. For Napier this was a game, a show. That damn clown was toying with him like a cat messing with a one legged rat. And Jason was trapped, feeling like he had no choice but to play along. “But wait… didn't I order my men to kill you?”

Jason had to force the lump in his throat to back go down before he spoke. When he did, his mouth felt dry. “No. I- I better be go-”

Napier snapped his fingers and straightened in his place, moving to point his finger at Jason. “No no. I kept you alive because of that spunk! Not that I can see any of it now when you’re just standing there like a deer in the headlights. You know what kid, I’ll tell you everything I know. Call it a favor for an old friend.”   
By that moment, Jason was a long way passed being concentrated on investigating, but part of him still knew he had to at least listen. Even though he felt like the air around him was gradually draining, He nodded again. Maybe somehow he’ll get something that will make this whole thing worth it.

“That Malone guy, I've seen him here a few times.” Napier nodded, tapping his fingers against the table. “He’s been very interested in the few rich and strong families in Gotham. You know, the Waynes, the Kanes, the Eliots and so on. Asked about their connections to dirty money, old dirty money. That's a funny obsession, if you ask me.” 

So he did have some sort of a connection to Wayne. At least, he showed interest in him. That is, if Jason could even trust whatever was coming out of Napier's mouth. He cleared his throat one more time.   
“So he showed any special interest in Bruce Wayne?” 

“Not that I know of.” Napier shook his head. “Most of his questions were about dead people. The older generation that made the money for all these young rich men waltzing around.”

“I see…” Jason took a deep breath. Part of him insisted that he already got some information and it was enough. So why wasn’t he running the hell away like he wanted to do? “And Wayne?” He asked.

“What about him?” Napier cocked an eyebrow, looking disappointed by Jason's mellow response. “I already told you he never set foot in here. Pay attention kiddo!”

“Stop calling me kid.” Jason snapped. His palms curled into tight fists and his arms were shaking. It was embarrassing, how much this situation affected him. He thought he was done with being affected by these kind of things. Look like that wasn’t the case.

Napier just looked at him straight in his eyes, eyebrows arching up and lips stretching into a thin unpleasant smirk. “Why should I?” He asked quietly.”You still look like a scared child to me. Just like when I was done with you all those years ago.” He placed both hands on the table, pressing his palms down against the wood as he stood and leaned over. He was shorter than Jason, which only got him a good angle to examine his face. He was uncomfortably close. If it was possible, Jason’s body tensed even more.   
“If there’s one thing this little reunion of us confirmed, is that you’re still terribly afraid of me. Honestly, I’m flattered.” 

If the entire bar could crash and burn right now, Jason would have taken it gratefully. His chest felt heavy, somehow, even though his breath was shallow and barely any air went in. How dare he? This bastard, how dare he walk around as if he owns everything, controls everyone. This sadistic psychopath had no right even being alive. Jason should’ve just reach for his gun and shoot. God knows it would be easy. He deserved it, and Jason could do it. He wasn't a scared, lost street rat anymore. 

“Wayne.” He muttered, voice low and shaking. It was hard to hide the fact he was trying to hold it together. “You seem interested in him.”

“Ah, that I am.” Napier nodded, still not moving back and relieving any of the pressure. The unnerving grin was still plastered on his face, teeth showing as he talked. “Don’t worry, detective. If I ever get my hands on Wayne, I’ll let you know. More than that, I promise I’ll make sure you know about every little thing I do to him.”   
Jason couldn’t tell if this was a threat, a fantasy, a lie, an empty promise or all of these combined. Napier was already hard to read, and Jason’s was so out of it thinking straight was harder than usual. “Now go away kid, you’re boring me. I’m done with this conversation.” 

Napier pulled back, finally, rocking a little bit back and forth on one leg before he sat back down and picked the full glass still waiting there for him. Jason wasn’t sure if he should feel humiliated for letting the other boss him around like this, or relieved that the whole thing was over. He ended up taking his first step away from the table with a overbearing mixture of both. Jason slipped one finger under the collar of his shirt and pulled at it. It didn’t help, the Iceberg Lounge was suffocating him the longer he was there, as if the walls were slowly creeping up, getting closer until they’ll trap him inside forever. It wasn’t the time or place to have a meltdown. Jason cursed and forced his legs to move faster, taking one large step after the other. 

The guard gave an ugly, mocking comment as he went out, but Jason couldn’t really decipher the words. He was too busy opening his mouth and sharply inhaling the cold air. It felt like glass in his throat, scratching its way down. He still breathed it in desperately as if he was drowning. 

The minutes after that were a blur. He barely remembered getting into his car, or the frantic driving back into his office. Still in a blur, he search for his keys. He frantically went through his many pockets three times before finding them. It has occurred to him that maybe he should just climb one more floor and get to his actual apartment, but he was already here and the door was already open, he just needed to sit down for two minutes. That’s all, two minutes and then he’ll go to his bed and call it a day. 

He stumbled into his office, crashing down to sit on the floor with his back against the desk. It didn’t help, nothing did. His chest still felt like it was about to explode and his mind felt blank. He wasn’t sure how long have passed, probably just a few minutes, when the door to his office suddenly opened. He should’ve locked it, too late now. It was probably just a random passerby that can be scared away by one mean look. That is, if Jason had what it took to muster a glare right now. His face felt like it wasn’t reacting the way he wanted to. 

He didn’t expect, when everything snapped back into place, he’d see a lean, elegant figure. Or that he’d hear the flow of tampered words spoken quickly in a carefully articulated accent. 

“You know, if you say you’ll be available for a call, you better keep your promise detective. I’ve been calling you for quite some time now.” Jason tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, trying to focus. It took him a moment realizing he wasn’t imagining, it really was Tim Drake standing in his office right now. Covered by a cream coat that looked more expensive that his last three cars combined. 

“I’m not… I didn’t… hear it.” Jason searched clumsily for his phone. The screen announced he had ten unanswered phone calls. Funny, he really didn’t hear any of them at all. How far out of it was he? And when did it get so late? It didn’t feel like an hour have passed.

“How can you not hear-” Tim started, and then stopped. Probably, he was connecting the dots and realizing something was wrong. Or maybe Jason just looked terrible. Because he kneeled next to Jason and the next time he spoke, he was soft spoken and careful and somewhat… worried. “Hey… look at me detective. Breathe.” Jason tried to focus on him and nod. This probably didn’t go well, because Tim looked even more concerned. He placed one hand on Jason’s cheek. His fingers were warm, they felt strange. It took Jason a moment to realize he was wearing gloves again. 

“Jason, hey. Don't wander off.” He said, using his other hand to snap his fingers in front of Jason’s face and get his attention. It was almost cute.

“Come on… I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay?” Tim murmured again. Jason felt himself doing just that. He inhaled deeply before slowly letting the air out through his mouth. The next one came easier. Soon enough he was breathing regularly again. He noticed the other breathed slowly as well, guiding Jason into a calm rhythm. Tim’s fingers caressed his cheekbone gently. Those deep blue eyes still scanning him.   
“Good.” He nodded after he was satisfied enough with Jason’s breathing. “Are you alright?”

“Sure.” Jason grunted. His mouth felt dry again. 

“Liar.” Tim shook his head, giving Jason the opportunity to examine his delicate features up close. Sharp cheekbones, small nose, long lashes. God, he was beautiful. This was most likely the worst thing he could think about right now, but it crossed his mind nonetheless. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” 

“Whiskey-” Jason started, but Tim just stopped him with a sharp glare. 

“No. Water. You’ve been sitting on the floor dissociating for who knows how long. I don’t think alcohol is the best choice for you right now.” He added, a little lower, “I’ll take the whiskey.”

A part of Jason wanted to joke about it. Make a comment about how this is his office and he can drink if he wants to. But if he was being honest, having someone else there helped to calm him down. Even if young mister Drake was only doing it because he’s been caught off guard. He just let a low grunt out, watching as Tim searched one drawer after the other with precise movements. He moved so elegantly, but also very calculated. No swaying his little hips around this time, maybe he thought Jason wouldn’t remember it anyway.

The glasses were at the third cabinet to the right. Tim took two out. He took a shot from Jason’s bottle of whiskey. A luxurious brand he kept in his cabinet for special occasions. Usually he’d protest if anyone else tried to touch that bottle. This time he didn’t. It was probably because he was still a little confused, is all. Then, quickly enough, Tim was back next to Jason, handing a half full glass of water to him. 

“Do not faint on me.” He warned. “I’d prefer not to drag you to a hospital.” 

“I’m not about to faint. Relax.” Jason barked, even though he shouldn't have. He should’ve been nicer, but being caught like that made him feel like he had to earn some respect back.. He straightened up in his place, back leaving the legs of the desk, before taking the water. 

“Right.” Tim didn’t look at all convinced, or intimidated. Jason had to scold himself at how badly he played it off. “You do look better, I guess… What happened?” 

“A rough night?” Jason offered with a dry chuckle. He may had a rather obvious physical attraction to the smaller man, but he wasn’t about to share any personal information. They’ll just have to leave it at that. Which Tim did, he nodded, taking the empty glass from Jason and leaving it on the desk as he straightened up. 

“A rough night it is.” He hummed. He passed fingers through his hair, putting some locks back into their place behind his ear. 

“Help me up.” Jason lifted one hand and Tim took it. It was somewhat surprising. Even though Jason was bigger and heavier, the other supported his mass without faltering. He let Jason lean on him, carefully placing one arm on his chest to stop him from falling. Jason didn't want to tell him he wasn't going to fall. Tim helped him lean back against the table- standing this time. This was way better. Finally, he could talk to his client from a dignified position. Not panicking on the floor like he was when Tim found him.

“You’re under a regular training schedule?” Jason wondered out loud. 

“When I can.” Tim nodded. “It’s better to be in good physical shape. In this city… you never know when you’ll need it.” Tim answered, and Jason couldn’t really argue with that.

Tim made sure he was stable, and just like that he was already moving again. So quick Jason didn’t even have the chance to ask him what he was doing. He came back with a wet towel and reached up to pat Jason's forehead with it. Where the hell did he get a towel? Jason was pretty sure he didn't keep one in his office. It took him a second to realize it was in fact a scarf. A scarf that definitely wasn't his. 

“You shouldn’t ruin your clothes like that.” He uttered. Tim just shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s just water. And I do have a few working laundry machines in my house.” He said. Jason had to admit it made sense. Even though it was funny, hearing him referring to the grand old Wayne manor as nothing more than ‘his house’. He waited silently for Tim to gently cool his face like that, allowing himself to lean into the careful movements. 

“So… what did you want to talk about?” He huffed.

“You’re kidding right?” Tim took the wet scarf down and looked at him with a piercing frown. “We can talk about work tomorrow morning. Right now I should help you get to your home.” 

“My home is one floor above us.” Jason shrugged, pointing up with one finger. “So that wouldn't take a long time at all, even if you want to take me step by stap and all the way to my bed.” 

“Well, that sure is comfortable.” Tim nodded.

“It’s cheaper that way.” Jason tilted his head. He couldn't stop himself from teasing. “Not all of us can parade around in red gloves just for the statement.”

“I see you're at least well enough to mock me.” Tim cocked an eyebrow, but he looked amused rather than annoyed by Jason's display of severe unprofessionalism.

“I’m fine.” Jason shook his head, blinking after he realized he has been staring. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Tim huffed, and for a second Jason could swear he saw his cheeks getting red. “While I appreciate the compliment. I prefer not to talk about important matters when I'm not sure I have your full attention.” 

“I’m not sure you can handle my undivided attention.” It was uncalled for, saying something like that, but Jason still did so. The lines were already pushed tonight and he didn’t think twice. He was ready for Tim to scowl at him again and shut him down. To remind him that this was only a work relationship. But Tim tilted his head upward and leaned a little closer. 

“I can handle a lot more than you think, detective.” His voice was smooth and dangerous, almost inviting. “Do not underestimate me.” 

“I’m not.” Jason took a step forward. Maybe it was because of the whole whirlwind of emotions that he went through in the last few hours, but he made the stupid decision of not backing down. “I can tell you’re smarter than you’re letting me think. I can tell you’re dangerous. I can also tell you…” He moved himself away from the table, now standing close up and looking down at Timothy from his full height. “You’d turn around and leave if you knew the things I fantasized about doing to you.” 

One of them should’ve been the smart person to shoot this whole thing down. But both of them were standing there. Jason didn’t back of, and to his surprise, Tim didn’t either. He was just standing there, looking up at him with an unfazed look in his blue eyes.   
“Try me.” 

“What if I refuse?” Jason wondered. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me from the moment I showed up in your office.” Tim’s smile was small and knowing, somewhat reminiscent of a smirk. “I know you won’t.” 

He’d laugh if it wouldn’t break the moment. It was like playing fucking chess, with this guy. They couldn’t just say ‘let’s fuck.’ Even right now he wasn’t sure who won this little standoff. Not that it mattered. Even if he lost, he’d still let himself be led. Hooked, lined and sinkered by the most dangerous costumer he ever had. With that in mind, he left Tim standing there, moving around him and walking, slowly, towards his door. 

“Well then…” He hummed, resting his hand on the handle. “Last chance to bail?” 

Tim shook his head, and the sharp click of the lock felt like it was loud enough to echo in the room. Not that someone would barge in at this time at night, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Jason took a deep breath, taking out the cigarette packet from his coat pocket.   
“Take off that fancy coat of yours and sit on the table.” 

He lit up a cigarette and watched from his place as Tim took off his expensive jacket and rested it on one of the chairs. The buttoned white shirt and maroon fitted pants he wore beneath it looked just as luxurious and put together. Jason couldn’t wait to take them off one by one and throw them to the floor. After Tim was sitting on the edge of his desk, he moved forward, pulling an empty chair so he could sit right between Tims legs. He blew smoke out before taking one shoe off after another. He was surprised by how calm Tim was, how he just let Jason move his legs around without any resistance.

He brought the cigarette up to his mouth, just when an idea struck his mind. After inhaling again, he handed it to Drake.   
“Hold this for me.” He said, and when he noticed Tim’s cocked eyebrow he added. “If you drop it, I’ll punish you.”

“What if it burns itself out?” Tim wondered, and Jason allowed his lips to stretch in a cocky smirk.

“Then you'll have a burn mark on these pretty gloves of yours.”

Tim’s face relaxed again, examining Jason with the slightest hint of anticipation when he leaned forward and took the cigarette between two fingers. “Okay, detective.” He hummed. 

Jason used the close distance between them to blow another batch of smoke in the other’s face. “Call me Jason.” 

“Okay...Jason.” He repeated, this time with his name. Much more like it, Jason thought as he moved Tim easily, but gently, as if he was fragile. He slipped the pants down, almost unsurprised to see Tim’s socks were held up by tight gather belts. He placed one hand below Tim’s knee, lifting it up so he could gently pass his lips against the inner side of his thigh. Without any warning, he bit into the soft flesh, satisfied with the surprised gasp escaping Tim’s lips in response. He repeated the action a few more times, creating red little marks with each bite. When he finally turned his eyes up to look at Tim’s face, the other’s cheeks were rose colored. Jason decided the color fit him. 

“Why did you stop?” Tim asked, his voice was already a little breathy, aroused. Jason hummed, a sly grin appearing on his lips once more.

“Impatient, aren't we?” It was funny to see Tim’s expression turns embarrassed.

“A little.”  
Jason contemplated ignoring it, there was enough white skin left on Tim's legs for him to mark. He could keep going until the cigarette would burn itself out just like he threatened. It was mean, but Tim said he could handle everything Jason threw at him and Jason was dying to test how true was that statement. At the end he decided not to. Tim gave him control, and he shouldn't abuse it so quickly. He might not get an opportunity like this again, and he still needed this paying customer to stay. 

He leaned in, grabbing the edge of Tim's underwear with his teeth and pulling it down. Tim gasped quietly again, he was already half hard when Jason released him. In a matter of seconds the panties hit the floor and Tim was open in front of him. Just as he expected, the young hair looked great. Pale skinned and lean, he was even sweeter without all the clothes covering him. Jason grabbed his legs and spread them. He expected Tim to object the idea of being exposed so wildly, but he didn't say anything, instead burying a small yelp.

“You’re a real sight, mister Drake.” He gave an approving nod before he leaned forward and took the head of Tim's cock into his lips. That earned him his first real, lip parted moan. Tim’s legs jerked a little bit against Jason’s grip and he held tighter in response, digging into them. He hollowed his lips, sucking at the head before moving away and passing his tongue on Tim’s length. He was satisfied to find out Tim was responsive, even though he was definitely trying to hold himself and keep a level of composure. Controlled, but promising to fall apart if pushed enough. It posed a challenge. To break him, to make him lose it. Jason gladly took it. 

He leaned in, resting one of Tim’s leg over his shoulder so he could free one hand to use. The moment it was free, he wrapped it around the base of Tim’s cock, tightening it to accompany the press of his lips.   
“Fuck-” Tim gasped, cursing under his lips. He slipped lower against the table, leaning closer to Jason and Jason happily took it, moving his head forward to take more of Tim into his mouth. Slowly but surely he started building a rhythm, making sure to reward every audible moan he heard by taking just a little bit more of Tim’s cock in. Whether the other realized what he was doing or not, it seemed to be working. Soon enough he stopped trying to hide the moaning. 

Jason turned his gaze up, taking in the sight. Tim’s eyes were closed, a red tint coloring his cheeks, going all the way down to his neck and disappearing under his buttoned shirt. He was even more beautiful like this. His nails scrapped at the table. Stabling himself with one hand probably made it hard for him. Jason could see him shivering, only once in a while at the start, but more and more as they went along. Then he heard it, the moans becoming uneven and ragged, whines slipping in from time to time. He moved his hand away, finally taking Tim’s entire length between his lips. Feeling him pressing against his throat. He moved his fingers down, , drawing small circles on the skin beneath his balls before pinching it. 

“Ah- Jason-” Tim started, cutting himself off with a loud cry. Jason hummed back. He didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what he wanted to say. He felt Tim twitching, legs jumping in their place and folding against him when he came. Jason swallowed all of it, just barely choking when he did. He left Tim resting on his tongue until the orgasm died down and Tim’s breathing normalized a little. Them he moved again, licking Tim’s cock clean before he let him fall out of his mouth. 

“You…” Tim started, his voice was still airy and light and so damn sweet on Jason's ears. “Still want this?” He leaned forward, tipping his head slightly to the side as he brought his hand forward. He stopped right when the cigarette was lined up with Jason's mouth.

Jason couldn't help but snicker. “You kept it for me this entire time.” He closed the distance, inhaling deeply. The taste of ash in his mouth mixed with the still lingering taste of cum. It wasn't the worst combination. “What a good boy.” 

The furrow of Tim's brows was almost immediate. Jason wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment or disapproval. “I-”

“Not a good nickname?” He wondered.

Tim shook his head. “It’s fine I just… didn't expect it.” 

“Okay.” Jason nodded, taking another lungful of smoke before he stood up. “Then keep being a good boy, turn around and bend over the desk for me.” This time the look Tim gave him was definitely flustered. He probably wasn’t used to being ordered around. Still, he moved without protesting. He turned around slowly, giving Jason the opportunity to take a good look at him as he placed his hands on the desk and bent forward. Tim raised himself up as much as possible, his legs tiptoeing on the floor. 

Jason discarded what was left on the cigarette, throwing in to the floor and stepping on it on his way to Tim.  
“That’s nice, let me make some improvements.” He said. The moment he was close enough, he reached down and spread Tim's legs further apart, making it harder for him to stand. The shirt wat pulled up, revealing as much as it could from Tim’s back. After it, Jason reached around to pluck the first button open, moving the collar to the side so he could get a better view of Tim’s neck and shoulders. Then he placed one hand on Tim's nape, pinning him down against the table. He didn't press hard enough for it hurt, but he made sure the other won't be able to move away from him. 

Tim took a deep, shaky breath, and Jason found himself talking again. “Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.” 

“I know.” Tim hummed. He couldn't look back at Jason, but Jason guessed the look on his face was daring and confident. Jason thought it was bullshit, just the other trying to play strong. Instead of answering, he put two fingers in his mouth, thoroughly wetting them before pressing one against Tim's back entrance. The response he got was immediate, Tim jerked against him- as much as he could in this position- and yelped. 

Jason slipped one finger inside. He pushed it in slowly, the hand on Tim’s neck feeling him shaking below him as he did so. He reached all the way in, waiting for a moment before pulling out.   
“Don’t be snarky with me, mister Drake.” He said with a low, rumbling growl, tilting his head slightly to get a better look when he pushed in again. “I could make it painful if I wanted to.” 

“And I could make sure th- ah- they take your permit first thing tomorrow morning.” Tim said back, his voice was low, almost inaudible. “So who’s really in control here?” 

Without giving any warning, Jason leaned forward, his elbow pressing against Tim’s shoulder blades. He moved close enough to nibble at the upper part of Tim’s ear. “Except you want to find your father, and I’m the best person to do it.” He murmured before pushing in a second finger, hearing Tim whimper loud and clear in response. “And you just came in my mouth so you’re not in a position to talk.”   
And just like that he straightened up again, not even waiting for an answer, and pushed the two fingers in and out in slow careful movements. Tim stayed silent silent this time, instead biting at his lip to muffle the small moans slipping in from time to time. Jason thought they were passed end, but he went straight back to controlling himself. At least, until Jason curled his fingers, and a loud cry broke out of Tim’s thorat. 

“That’s more like it.” Jason couldn’t help the pleased smile stretching his lips. “Moan for me.” He moved his fingers well past the moment Tim was ready to take him. Curling them and scissoring them and knowing well enough he didn’t reach deep enough for it to be satisfying for the other. Slow and methodical until he could feel Tim shaking violently beneath the hand pinning him down. He saw Tim’s fingers curl, crumpling a few papers on their way to a tight fist. Everything in the way his body moved screamed that he needed it. 

“What is it?” Jason’s calm voice was a stark contrast to the shivering, barely holding it together Tim. Even though he could feel his own cock pressing tight against his pants, he couldn’t give up on the opportunity to play with the other just a little more. He pulled his fingers out to the sound of a protesting whine. 

“Use your words.” He ordered, the playful smirk still on his face, even though Tim couldn’t see it. “Ask nicely.” 

And he did, just like that, without even arguing. Jason almost felt like it was too easy. “Please fuck me… Please Jason.” The way his name rolled out of Tim’s lips was enough to convince him. Soon enough, Jason’s pants were around his ankles, and his dick was aligned with Tim’s entrance. He guided himself in, letting out a soft moan of his own to cover Tim’s wail. It felt good. Tim was warm and tight around him, his cute little ass perking just the right amount when Jason pushed in. Before he even started moving, Jason let out another ragged breath out. He reached with his free hand to stroke small, gentle circles on Tim’s side to soothe him. Then he tightened his grip and started moving, out and in again. His fingers, still tights on Tim’s nape, they will probably leave a mark. Red long stripes that will decorate Drake even after they finish. Even tomorrow, when he looks in the mirror. Just the thought about it sent another groan out of Jason’s mouth. 

“You’re so sweet. Even sweeter than I imagined” He huffed as he started moving faster, forcing moans out of Tim as he did. All plans of being at least somewhat gentle were out the window. He was slamming into Tim so hard he could hear the other’s boy thighs hitting the side of the desk over and over every time pushed in. His cheek rubbed back and forth against the wooden table in a way that must’ve hurt by now. Jason leaned forward, finally moving his palm away from Tim’s nape, only to reach higher and curl his fingers into the black, soft hair. Just as good as he thought. Jason pulled, and Tim shivered against him and whined in response. 

“Jas- Ah!” He protested, tilting his head back into the hend to ease the pressure on his scalp. 

“What’s the matter, pretty boy?” Jason growl, trying to mask his own panting by clenching his teeth. “Thought you said you could take it.” He didn’t wait for an answer, opting to grind Tim against the table instead. Moans were much better than words. And right now he got a lot of them. It might have been greedy, but he wanted more. He pulled harder, causing Tim to arch his back. 

“I want to hear you scream.” He purred. And Tim screamed, ragged and breathless, when Jason pushed all the way into him and leaned down to bite a red mark into his shoulder. He was so good, so magnificent and pretty. Jason staggered in his own movements, thrusts turning smaller and more hurried the closer he got to coming. He wanted the moment to last longer, wanted to fuck Tim completely senseless. Knew he could do this given the chance. Just hold him down there and make sure they both come again and again until someone loses it. Right now he had to settle for once, so it better be worthwhile. He pushed hard enough to make the table slide a few inches forward. Instead of trying to hold onto it and restable himself, he just pulled Tim all the way up, resting the other’s head back on his shoulder. His other hand holding Tim’s hip and making sure he won’t move away. It was enough. Close and panting and sweaty with a touch of expensive cologne. Jason took it all in as he came. He kept rolling their hips together though his own orgasm, biting a second mark into Tim’s skin. 

Once he was done and left panting, he slipped out of Tim, only releasing the grip in his hair when he was out. Tim swayed back and forth for a moment before leaning his hands back in the table to stable himself. He had red markings on his neck, on his shoulder, on his hip and his thigh. It dawned on Jason, how much of this day’s aggressions he poured into the bruises on the other. Being berated, threatened, made fun of. All resulting in this, in Tim leaning against his table with his legs shaking, trying to recollect himself and control his breath. Sure, he said he could handle it but... Maybe he was too harsh on him. A part of him almost felt bad for pushing it. 

“H-hey…” He hummed, quiet and careful. He took one step forward and placed a gentle hand on Tim’s shoulder. “You want something to drink? Or a towel? I can head up and bring you o-” 

“It’s fine.” Tim cut him. He moved away from the touch. Jason just barely caught him wincing when he bent down and picked up his clothes. “I can handle sex, detective.” 

Just like that. They were back to ‘normal’. Jason picked his own pants up, ignoring the unpleasant stickiness when he wore them. He watched as Tim dressed himself, straightened his shirt back down and passed a hand through his hair to get black locks into place. He was so quick in restoring back to his composed self that if it wasn’t for the red marks peeking from under his shirt collar, Jason might’ve thought this was a hazy dream. 

“I’ll come tomorrow morning to see how the investigation is going.” Tim added once he was fully dressed, finally turning his eyes back to Jason. “Remember, I expect you to do everything in your power to find my father.” 

“Those are high expectations.” He answered, ignoring how heavy and tired he felt now that it was all over. Tim moved towards him, reaching up to stroke his jaw with long, delicate fingers. 

“I know you can do it.” Tim hummed. He realized, maybe a little too late, what this was. Understood now that is was Tim who won. He may have used this to take out some aggressions, but Tim used it to make sure Jason had an obligation. And it worked so well Jason didn’t care about being led. He knew he'll keep going, no matter how hard this case gets, if it meant he'll get to have Tim submit to him again.

Maybe he was an idiot. There was no one to blame but him.

“Tomorrow, then.” He agreed. Tim offered a small, knowing smile before turning for the door. 

“Good night, detective.” Jason wasn't sure for how long he stood there, but by the time he murmured good night back, it was to an empty office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

“Pay attention.” TIm’s sharp little remark caused Jason to jerk in his place and turn his eyes back to the young heir. “Are you even awake, detective?” 

“Yeah, I am.” Jason let out a low grunt, straightening up in his place. When Tim said he’ll come tomorrow morning, he really did mean morning. It was too early, considering how late he know both of them were up last night. At least he could just go one floor up and crash onto his bed, and he still felt like sleeping in for a few more hours. Tim had to drive all the way outside the city and back to the manor. Jason wondered of the other even slept at all. 

Not that it mattered, because there he was. He was sitting in Jason’s office, leaned back on the chair, wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath. High collar, Jason noted to himself, one that covered almost every single mark from last night. He had to admit it was satisfying to see. 

“Well then, I’m waiting.” Tim urged, slightly tilting his head and letting black locks fall down onto his face. He didn’t look like he didn’t sleep. Jason huffed, straightening in his place before crossing his arms. 

“Not a lot of stuff. One name popped up. Ever heard of Matches Malone?” He wondered, searching for a reaction in Tim’s eyes in response to the name. Tim thought about it for a short moment before nodding. 

“I’ve heard that name pop up, yes.” If he was lying, he was good at it. 

“Seems like he has some fishy connections, been hanging around in the Iceberg Lounge.” Jason continued. “Wayne mentioned anything about that?” 

“Perhaps.” Tim nodded, and Jason couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow in return. 

“Perhaps?” He repeated. 

“We talk about a lot of things.” Tim’s look darted up towards Jason’s eyes, almost daring. “He might have mentioned it, but it wasn’t important.”

“Forgive me for saying that.” Jason leaned forward, placing both hands together on the table, eyes narrowing slightly when he examined the other. “But if your father had connections to a gangster, it was important.” 

Tim didn't seem intimidated. He remained sitting, unmoved and unbothered. “My father has a lot of connections. All the way up to mayor Dent. He doesn't need anyone from the mafia.” 

“Mafia would be interested in someone with such powerful connections, don’t you think?” Jason cocked his eyebrows. Trying to get information out of Tim was frustrating. “And his woman used to be a thief as well? That can be fishy, if you ask me.”

“Bruce is a good man.” Tim furrowed his brows. He was visibly irritated by Jason’s implications. He turned his eyes away, shoving a few black locks behind his ear. 

Jason nodded. “So I've heard. And yet the name Malone keeps popping up.” He expected an answer, but for a moment nothing came. Tim just turned his head to the window, not giving him any information he might have needed. He kept quiet and watched as Tim tapped against his own knee, tilting his head slightly before moving his gaze back to Jason. His eyelashes fluttered when he moved, and for a moment Jason’s mind wandered away from the investigation and back to yesterday’s night.

“Anything else, detective?” Tim wondered, breaking the silence.

“There is one thing.” Jason let out a sigh and shifted in his sit a litte. “But the source is unreliable. To say the least.” 

“I’m listening.” Tim nodded. 

“I heard Malone was going around asking about connections between the Wayne fortune and dirty money. Does that ring any bell?” 

Something in Tim’s eyes lit up as they widened. “Oh.” he hummed, pressing his lips together for a sliver of a moment before nodding. Jason could guess the answer before the other said it. “Actually, yes.”  
Looks like Napier wasn't a useless piece of trash after all.

“Tell me.” Jason said with a coy smile on his face. 

“Some time ago, Vicki Vale started sniffing around the Wayne Enterprise building.” Tim started. 

“The reporter?” Jason cut him off, cocking his eyebrows. 

For a moment, Tim seemed ticked off about being interrupted, but he nodded. “Yes. The reporter.”

“Isn’t she more of a gossip reporter? What did she want?” Jason questioned. 

“Patience, detective.” Tim lifter one hand, fingers flickering slightly towards Jason, covered in black gloves today. “I can't get to the point if you don't let me.” 

“Lesson learned.” Jason Tipped his head. He watched as Tim drew a breath, and went back to talking.

“She requested an interview with Bruce. Said she's writing a piece about Gotham’s corrupt fortune. Something like that. Wanted to ask him if he was aware of some of the connections his parents had.” 

“And?” Jason moved forward, examining Tim upclose. 

“There’s no ‘and’. She didn't have enough evidence for us to take her seriously. You can't make accusations like these if you can't back them up.” He let his head lull for a moment, resting his elbow on the desk. “She insisted she has evidence. So… maybe.” 

The silence lingered for a moment, disturbed only by the sound of a rattling trench coat when Jason moved. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. The smoke was quick to dissolve in the room, flying up between them. Seems like Tim knows more than he tells. He wondered what else Tim didn't share with him. 

“If you don't mind me asking.” Jason filled the silence, blowing out a lungful of smoke “I’m gonna need her contact info.” 

Tim reached for his phone, browsing through contacts before he stopped on one. He picked up a piece of paper, transcribing the number on it with neat, perfectly curved letters. 

“Do you always write like that?” Once Tim was done, Jason took the paper and passed his eyes on the numbers. “Like they made you take calligraphy classes?” 

“Only when I'm trying to impress.” Tim had the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. “And by the way, they did.”

“Should’ve expected it.” Jason smiled back. For a second he couldn't believe it. They were joking with each other? As if this wasn't one big deathtrap. Maybe last night messed with his head. He watched as Tim got up and picked his coat off the back of the chair. 

“When I call you tonight, detective, please answer.” He threw a glance at him. 

\----

It was noon by the time he managed to get to Vicki Vale. His first call went unanswered. And his second call only got him a quick “Call back later” before the line disconnected. Turned out Vale was a busy woman. Which made sense, with her being a reporter, but it still made him grumpy when she finally answered. 

“Yes?” Her voice over the line sounded polite but short tempered. Jason had to fight the urge to make a snarky comment. He had a feeling she would just hang off on him if he did. 

“Miss, this is private detective Jason Todd speaking.” He guessed the title will catch her interest, and by the barely audible humm coming from the other side he guessed he was right.  
“What do you want, detective.” She wondered. 

Jason laid back in his office chair. “I want to ask you a few questions about a piece you’re writing. If this is okay.” 

“Let me guess.” She barely left the line silent before answering. “It’s the Gotham upper class piece.”

For a moment, Jason was surprised. His eyebrows shot up and he was thankful for this conversation not being face to face. “How did you know?” 

“My other pieces are about shoes and dating gossip. I don't think a p.i has any interest in that.” She answered. Sharp and to the point. Jason decided he liked her. 

“That’s an interesting array of topics. Why the jump from women's magazines to serious hit pieces?” Jason wondered. 

“There’s no Lois Lane in Gotham. This is my time to shine.” She said. Aiming for a Pulitzer, not a bad goal. “Anyway, what is it you wanted to ask?”

“The Waynes.” He said, and could already hear a twitch in her breath. “And if you found anything interesting about them.” 

“Tsh-” The disapproving expression she had on her face was felt clearly even over the line. “If they sent you to try and get information out of me, both of you are doing a pretty bad job.”

Did she really think he was this much of an idiot? “I’m not coming after you miss Vale. If I would we'd have a much different conversation.” With his free hand he flipped around some files and skimmed them. Vale was an opportunistic, and very cunning, but not vile or misguided. He decided he could trust her to some extent. As long as he doesn't give her any gossip.

“Who are you coming after then? Wayne?” She asked. 

“Sort of.” Jason shifted in his place. “I’m afraid Bruce Wayne might be in some serious trouble.”

Vale was silent for so long, Jason thought the line might’ve disconnected. Just as he was about to ask if she was there, she talked. “I think you might be right.” 

“And why is that?” The last thing he expected was to get this sort of replay. 

“I've been researching this story for months.” She started explaining. “But every time I tried tasking for an interview or even get a response, nothing. Could barely even get to the man himself. Half of the time I’d just end up talking to his son. That damn boy is a master deflector.” Jason just barely managed to stop a snort. That seemed about right.  
“Anyway, then about three weeks ago, out of the blue, Wayne calls me himself. Can you believe it? Bruce Wayne, the man himself, calls directly to my cell. He said he wanted to set up a meeting and talk. But he never showed up to the interview, and he never answered back when I tried calling him. No calls I made even made it through. So I think… This is weird. This is an unnatural behavior if I’ve ever seen one.”

“It is weird.” He agreed. It seemed like Bruce Wayne was way more involved in this than Tim led him to believe. He wasn’t even sure if he should be surprised about that. He expected to be lied to, yet he was still disappointed. “Mind telling me a little bit more about that story of yours?”

“Not on the phone.” Her voice was sharp, barely left any moment of silence on the air. “I don’t want any secret recordings. Mr Todd.” 

“Didn’t plan to.” Even though she couldn’t see it, Jason shrugged. “But fine, have it your way. Let’s meet in person, I’ll come to your office.” 

“Not in my office. Let’s meet outside this evening.” Once again, she sounded short tempered, as if she was in a hurry. Jason couldn’t help the opportunity to be a smartass. 

“Asking me on a date, miss Vale?” A thin smirk stretched his lips. “I’m flattered.” 

“Don’t tempt me. I can still change my mind.” She muttered. Jason let out a short sigh and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry. I know a place. I’ll send you the address.” 

“Great, I’ll see you there.” 

He hung up the conversation and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. Tonight wasn’t half bad, and at least it gave him the time to put some things back in place. To make sure these two days of investigation didn’t feel like a week. He spent the afternoon cleaning his apartment, preparing food for the next few days and taking a long, warm shower. The sun was already setting once he finished everything, so he picked up his long trench coat and left for Dick’s place. 

The “Nightwing.”was a good place to meet, familiar enough for him to feel safe at. And if he had to judge, not the kind of place Vicki Vale usually visited. He arrived early enough to grab a relatively quiet, corner table and two chairs. At this hour, the pub was still fairly empty. Dick’s lean figure was marching around behind the bar, replacing empty bottles with new ones. Jason ordered a large glass of beer and then settled into his place, eyes locked on the entrance door. 

Vicki arrived at about eight thirty. Her bright orange hair was combed neatly behind her ears. She was wearing a light purple suit and helt onto a large, black work bag. Jason examined her as she walked into the bar and looked around her, then he got up, stretched his arm up and waved. 

“Miss Vale, over here.” 

She turned around sharply and moved towards him, scanning him with her eyes from head to toe as she reached out for a handshake. Her nails were perfectly done and her palm smooth. Not the kind of person to usually do dirty work.  
“Detective Todd, nice to meet you.” She greeted, and set down on the other side on the table. 

“You can call me Jason.” He sat back down himself, leaning his elbows on the table. 

“So you can call me Vicki.” Her smile was calm and reserved. She didn’t fully trust him yet. “I’m sure I don’t have to say this, but I don’t want my story leaking anywhere.” 

“And I don’t want my investigation leaking anywhere.” He nodded. “So let's agree to keep this between the both of us.” 

“Deal.” Her smile widened enough to show teeth for just one second. “So, what do you want to know?” 

“Everything you can tell me.” He said. 

Vicki tilted her head to the side and leaned against the back of her chair. “Alright, from the start then. I’ve discovered some… interesting connections between some of the old rich Gotham families and to organized crime. Specifically, the Waynes and the Eliots. They used to cycle some money through mafia organizations as a quick way of getting richer.” Her voice was low, Jason had to lean a little closer to make sure he got everything.  
“Thomas and Martha Wayne would often pay organizations off to to clear from certain neighborhoods right after they started investing in them. They’d buy places for cheap, and then crime would stop and the value will go up, they They sell. I’ve found a few documents showing how they did it a number of times.”

“Really?” Jason’s eyebrows quirked up in surprised. He wanted to believe at least the Waynes were clean, but apparently you just can’t trust anyone in Gotham. “Did you go to the police?” 

“Tss.” She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. “You think I’m an idiot? Wayne has connections everywhere. He’s friends with the commissioner. You know, he even paid for mayor Dent’s campaign. And that guy used to be a prosecutor. If I just come forward without enough strict evidence, they’ll just bury this whole story up. They might end my career. I can’t be careless with this.” 

“I see.” Jason hummed, taking a deep breath. “So the interview?”

“The interview with Bruce was meant to be my big breakthrough.” She nodded. “You know, if I could get any confirmation from him, any files from Wayne enterprises to support my claim. That’s exactly what I needed to put a nice bow on this story and send it. I assumed he found something, and this is why he called me.” 

“So, you’re thinking that maybe someone stopped Wayne from spilling the beans.” Jason concluded. He was almost angry by how much sense it made. And even more angry by how much more complicated it made everything. He was used to following, punching and maybe sometimes threatening people. Large conspiracies and lasted for years on end were a whole different league.

“Exactly.” Vicki confirmed his suspicions.

Jason took another long breath before speaking. “Who do you think could lose the most if something like this comes out?” 

“Oh, that list is too long.” She let out a bitter laugh. “Wayne’s connected to people through and through. And that’s without talking about the wealth and strength of his company. If people find out so much of the money was dirty, even in the past, the stock value will definitely drop. They’ll lose tons of money. Their public image might be ruined.” 

Jason’s lips pressed one against the other, his eyes strolled across the table. There was no way Bruce didn’t know about it when he requested an interview.  
“Have you considered the possibility he was just playing with you?” 

“Of course I have. Do I look like an idiot?” She seemed almost pissed at the suggestion. “He seemed honest. Bruce is wealthy enough to withstand something like that. But I’m not sure all the other directors or his adopted son share the same view.”

“You think they all know?” He wondered. 

“I’m sure al least some of them do. I told you, I talked with Drake a few times. But he’s like a bunker, impossible to get something out of him that he doesn’t want to give.” 

“Think he could’ve done it?” Jason asked, mostly casually. He didn’t expect Vicki’s brows to furrow as if she was seriously considering it. 

“Sure.” She said. “Why not, actually. Drake is adopted, he came to that household long after Thomas and Martha were dead. Maybe he can wash his head clean from the corruption and lead the company under a new name. It could save them money. I mean, it’s just a motive and it’s a pretty loose thread too, he doesn’t seem like the type. But… who knows.”

“Huh.” Was the only thing he said. He didn’t like how it sounded plausible. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to do the detective work for you.” She said, and Jason offered a tired smile. 

“It’s alright. You seem to be pretty good at it.” 

“I am a reporter after all.” Her smile seemed pleased this time. “Our work isn’t that different.” 

“I guess it isn’t.” He nodded. “I’ll call you if I have any other questions.” 

“Okay.” She got up, but stayed standing near the table and looked down at him. “Can I request something?” 

“Sure.” Jason tilted his blue eyes up at her. 

“If you find out he’s dead. Please tell me.” She murmured.

He considered it for a moment and then decided it couldn’t do any harm to promise. “I hope I won’t have to. But count on me.” She tipped her head towards him one more time and waved goodbye. Jason watched her making her way towards the exit. He kept staring at the door a long minute even after she was gone already. Then, he got up and made his way towards an empty bar chair. His body felt heavier than he expected when he moved.

Dick probably noticed, because he was in front of him almost the moment he crashed down on the seat. 

“You look like you haven’t slept a lot.” He smiled, placing a glass next to Jason and filling it up. Jason grumbled in response, rubbing one hand against his face.

“That’s cause I didn’t.”

“Not a great idea.” The curls on Dick’s head rustled when he shook his head. “You should try spending your nights sleeping.” 

“Says the bartender. When do you go to sleep? Five in the morning?” Jason teased, and Dick let out a short, honest laugh. 

“I sleep until noon, so it doesn’t count.” Jason let out a dry, amused snore and picked up his glass, taking a long sip before placing it back down. Once he did, Dick spoke again. 

“Your case going well?” He wondered, leaning one elbow on the counter and resting his head on it. 

“I guess.” Jason sighed, closing his eyes and pressing the bridge of his nose. “It’s big Grayson. A bigger hole than I was led to believe. And I already fucked up.” 

“Already?” Dick seemed intrigued. “Wanna tell me how?” 

“No.” Jason shook his head, sounding more sure than he felt. “You’ll just judge me for it.” 

“I would never do that.” came Dick’s cheery response. Jason was about to answer when his phone started buzzing. Tim’s name was flashing on the screen. Right, he did say he’ll call. 

“One second.” Jason murmured toward the other before taking the call. “Hello.” 

“Detective. Nice of you to actually answer this time.” Tim's voice was just dry enough that Jason couldn't figure out if he was sarcastic or serious. His face darkened. It was frustrating. He could not tell what Tim was really thinking. Not even with such a simple thing.

“You are still paying me.” He ended up saying. 

“That I am.” Tim let the line stay still before he continued. “Any news?” 

“A few, actually.” Jason tightened his lips. “Not the kind for a phone call either.” 

“You want to come over tonight?” Tim asked. Jason hated the fact that he wanted to say yes, god. Even when he knew it wasn't this kind of offer. 

“I think it's better if I'll come to your place tomorrow.” He ended up saying. It was the smarter thing to do, yet he still felt bitter about doing it. 

“Very well. Good night detective.” 

“Good night.” He hummed and hung up, shoving the phone back into his pocket. He noticed, from the corner of his eyes, Dick staring at him. Probably have been for a while now.

“You know.” He started. “When you said you fucked up, I thought you meant the investigation, not Tim Wayne.” 

“I’m didn’t-” Jason started, only for Dick to cut him off right away. 

“Please, I own a bar. I can tell when people do dumb shit like this. Seen it happen a million times.”  
Of course. Jason had to fight the need to grunt in response. He should’ve guessed Dick will be quick to pick up on that. 

“Fine. We fucked.” he ended up muttering through a tight jaw.

“Jason!” Dick called, and Jason sulked in response. 

“What? It’s just sex!”

Dick rolled his eyes as if saying ‘if you think so’ and picked up an empty glass to shine. “Do you even trust him?” 

“Yeah…” Jason said, but he couldn't really lie to himself. “No.” He meant to leave it there, but Dick was just staring at him, deep blue eyes piercing right through him. “What?!” 

Dick shrugged, turning his eyes back to the glass. “What if he’s playing you?” 

“You’ve never even met him Grayson, how would you know.” He gripped, trying not to look like he thought about it himself at least a hundred times this past day. It’s just sex, and it was fine. No one would question him, if they saw Tim’s pale skin or touched the small of his back or heard the way his voice shook when he moaned. No one would blame him. 

“You’re right.” Dick reached down to put the clean glasses inside the cabinet. “But I have met you. Like it or not you’re my friend, and I’m worried about you.” 

“Yeah well, Someone has to.” He sighed, taking out the cigarette packet from his coat pocket. 

“Hey, no smoking in here.” Dick warned. Jason lifted both hands up next to both sides of his face. 

“Don’t worry boss. I was about to head out anyway.” He hung a cigarette between his lips as he got up. Dick followed him with his gaze.

“Just stay safe.” He said quietly. 

“Yeah yeah.” Jason waved one hand absentmindedly and got out to the cold, dark street. With no eyes on him, he bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment. That was a good advice, wasn’t it? A shame he never really followed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Jason's car have seen better days. In its prime, his Audi might've been something descent, but right now it was old, and the paint started fading around the wheels. It's not like he never thought about getting a better one. But one time, the angry husband of his customer trashed his car after Jason found out he was cheating. Since then, he decided not to put any effort to what he was driving in. It seemed to help, no one trashed his car again since, it just wasn't worth it. If anything they'll be doing the Audi a favor.  
He never felt ashamed of his old car, until he had to park her in front of the Wayne manor. 

This house, if you could even call it a house, looked like a thing of fairy tales. Brought up here from a different time and a very different place. None of the griminess of Gotham could be found here. It was all rich and clean and a little too perfect. 

The front door opened before he had the chance to knock. On the other side, a middle aged butler was standing. Just like in the movies. It was kind of amazing.

“Welcome mister Todd.” A part of Jason wanted to laugh, he was even British. It really couldn't be more of a cliche.

“You know, they always say the butler did it.” He teased with a lopsided smile as he walked into the large entrance hall. 

“Sadly that is not the case this time, mister Todd, or we would have a much shorter investigation.” The butler seemed unmoved by Jason's attitude. He remained stoic as he moved towards the staircase to the left wing. “Master Timothy is waiting for you at the library.” 

Jason kept his mouth shut this time, overcoming the need to say something clever again. He had a feeling the butler wouldn’t even care either way. He moved after the butler, looking to both sides as they went. Thank god he had a guide, otherwise it would take him at least an hour to get to the right room. This house was massive. Too big if you asked him, which nobody did. It just seemed like too much for the amount of people that lived in it. It seemed even lonelier than his ugly place. 

They ended up stopping in front of a heavy wooden door, decorated with some swirly engravings. The room inside was large, twice the height of a normal room, and with bookshelves going all along two of the walls. The wall across the door had a large window on it, which at this hour allowed a lot of light to pour into the room. At the center there was a small coffee table and five auburn velvet covered chairs. Tim was sitting on one of them, laid back, hands intertwined and resting on his knee. He tilted his head to the side when Jason came in, and the sunlight colored his face with warm tones that definitely suited him. He didn’t bother to get up to greet him.  
“Hello Detective.” 

Jason wasn’t going to have any of it.  
“Don’t give me that bulshit.” He muttered. As soon at the door closed behind him, he moved forward. He stopped only when he stood close enough to leer down at Tim, one arm resting on the back of his chair. “You lied to me.” 

Tim had to turn his head up to look at him. For a moment, the silence lingered. Then he spoke quietly.  
“How so?”

“You forgot to mention you and Vicki had quite a few talks.” He stared right back at him, eyes focused. He couldn't let himself be distracted. “Kinda made it seem like you never really talked. In my book that's lying. Or did you just forget about that all of a sudden?” 

“No. I talked to her.” Tim nodded, lips pressing into a thin line. “Quite a few times. And everytime I told her the same thing: that she has no evidence and she should stop bothering us.” 

“And you just forget to mention it?” Jason cocked an eyebrow. “Like you forgot to mention the fact Bruce wanted to have an interview with her?” 

Another silence, this time lasting even longer. To his dismay, Jason couldn't tell if Tim was surprised, or reevaluating.  
“I didn't know.”

“You didn't know.” Jason repeated after him, a bitter expression on his face. “Fuck that.” 

When Tim talked again he made sure to separate each and every word. “I did not know.” 

Jason sighed and shook his head. “Funny. Since this was one of the last things he did before he disappeared. And now there’s a gangsters out there asking about the exact same topic. One who, just like this whole thing, you thought it wasn’t important to mention.”

“What are you implying, detective?” There were no fluttering lashes or head tilting at that moment, Tim was staring right up towards him, eyes ice cold. 

“You have a lot to lose if all these news come out… and a lot to gain from your father’s disappearance. You are the only heir, since he didn’t get to marry Selina before he disappeared.” He barely even finished the sentence before Tim got up from his chair, so quickly Jason almost fell back to avoid bumping into him. 

“How dare you.” His voice was sharp. 

Jason forced an almost casual shrug. “I’m just doing my job.” 

“Perhaps you should do better.” Tim didn't back down. Jason wished he did. Tim being so close, staring at him so intensely, it just made him want to shove his hand into Tim’s hair and pull him into a kiss. That was the last thing he needed to do now. He shifted his gaze away, took a step back and cleared his throat. An idiot, that's what he was.

“Does Bruce have a work room? I'd like to look around in there.” His voice sounded just a bit too dry to his own ears. 

“Yes.” Tim nodded, already moving towards the door. “I’ll take you there.”

He followed Tim into a different, smaller room. Bruce’s workroom had dark wooden walls and a dark carpet, with heavy curtains decorating the windows. Very serious looking, Jason guessed it made sense. It was smaller than the library, but just as clean and even colder. There was a desk near the right wall, surrounded by a few drawers. The center was occupied by a pool table. Jason walked in slowly, looking around him as he did. He had to admit this wasn't bad. 

“May I shuffle around?” He wondered, looking back at Tim, who stayed behind near the door. 

“Sure.” Tim nodded. Jason turned around and went straight to the drawers. He looked inside every single one, fingers separating each page inside so he could scan them all. Making sure he didn’t miss a single one. All he found were bills and tax returns and boring documents. Then he moved to the table to see if there was anything there. There was nothing. Guess that made sense, rich people like that didn’t keep important information out in the open. It didn’t mean he wasn’t going to check again, looking at every single page twice. As if he missed something, as if something will pop up all of a sudden. 

Nothing did. He wasn’t sure why it still made him frustrated. Jason ended up sitting on one of the chairs in front of the table, leaning back, one hand in his hair while the other one flipped a page around over and over. He stared at the paper harsly, as if something will jump out to him out of fear. 

From the corner of his eyes he could see Tim moving from his place near the room’s entrance. Tim ended up near him, half leaning half sitting in the edge on the table. With his hands behind him, back slightly arched forward. One leg crossed above the other. He tilted his head in a way that made his hair fall of his face, eyes examining Jason in a way that made him acutely aware to how good Tim looked. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” He muttered, staring at the page even more intently than before. Everything to make sure his eyes wouldn’t stray towards Tim.

“What am I doing?” Tim wondered, voice quiet and lingering. 

“You think that if you do this, let me sleep with you, I’m gonna be too head over heels for you to do anything when things start to go down.” He wasn’t even sure why he’s explaining it. It seemed so obvious now.

He expected Tim to deny, but the other just dipped his head a bit lower, shoulders rising up to meet his cheeks. “Is it working?” 

Jason raised his face from the paper, but looked straight at the window, still avoiding any eye contact. He got up to his feet before he answered. “No.” 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Tim commented, getting up himself to stand near the other. He was so close Jason could just lean slightly and touch their shoulders together.

“And you’re a great one.” He answered, finally turning his face to look down at the other. He was beautiful, damn it all. He moved slightly, until their foreheads were almost touching, until he could feel his breath hitting the other’s face. “I would still eat you out if I could.” 

“Who said you can’t?” Tim murmured back, voice barely audible. For a moment he looked flustered. And maybe it was part of his plan, but maybe he was slipping, showing what he really was. And Jason was sure as hell not thinking straight when he raised one arm to Tim’s nape, locking his head in its place as he leaned down and kissed him. It was a rough kiss, Jason forced his tongue in, relishing in the small moan Tim made when his lips were parted. 

And fuck. Fuck it. He was out of his mind. But Tim might be a murderer, and he might have to throw him in jail at the end of all of this. So maybe he should use this opportunity while it still lasts. His other hand reached to the small of Tim’s back and pulled him closer. He was so small in his arms, so satisfying. 

“W-wait-” Tim hummed, just a little out of breath, when he finally managed to break the kiss. He placed one glove covered hand on Jason’s chest. His lips were red and slightly swollen. Jason had to hold himself not to bite at them. 

“What is it?” He wondered. 

Tim’s eyes averted towards the door for a moment, as if he was pointing there. “Not here. We can’t- How about using an actual bed this time?” 

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Jason knew he shouldn’t test their boundaries, but he did it anyway. 

Tim just stared at him, long enough to make Jason think he went too far. But then he shifted his gaze down, looking the most docile Jason has ever seen him. “Please.” 

His chest felt like someone knocked the air out of it. Jason leaned forward to steal another kiss before stepping back. “Lead the way.” He watched Tim as the other noodded, passed a hand through his hair and then moved outside the room. Jason followed him in a walk that definitely felt too long. Every second he had to spend not pressed against the other felt frustrating. Finally, Tim stopped near one of the doors. They both got into what seemed like his room, but Jason didn’t really have time to look at it, not when he could smash Tim against the wall the moment they were in. He held the other there, tight between the wall and his own body, and leaned in to kiss at his neck. 

“Still have some marks from last time.” He let out a satisfied hum. Tim bit his lower lip. 

“Of course I do.”

“I want to get you naked.” Jason murmured, fingers opening Tim’s shirt one button after the other. He brushed his mouth on every new piece of skin. “Completely naked.” 

“On one condition.” Tim sounded breathry, already aroused. He tangled his fingers in Jason’s hair, not stroking gently, but also not pulling hard enough to hurt. “You wear a blindfold.” 

“Oh?” That piqued his interest for sure. Jason couldn’t stop the surprised expression, cocking his eyebrows high. He straightened up, looking Tim straight in the eye, and then smirked. “So young Wayne is kinky.” 

Flustred one again, this time enough to have some red coloring his cheeks, Tim gave the slightest of shrugs. “Yes or no?” 

“For you? Everything.” Jason opened the last button on Tim’s shirt. He let the shirt hang open and stepped back to look at the other. A part of him was sorry that he gave up the opportunity to savor the sight of naked Tim. But relenting was better than giving up on it all. Tim shook the shirt off his shoulders and slipped out of it. 

“Can you sit on the bed?” He asked, and Jason complied. He left his own coat on the floor on his way, sat on the edge of the bed and watched. Tim picked up a discarded tie and moved after him. He made himself comfortable in the space between Jason’s legs, passing a hand through his hair before reaching up and tying the tie around his eyes. The last thing Jason caught was a warm, careful glint in Tim’s eyes. Then it was dark. 

He could hear Tim taking off the rest of his clothes, and anticipation in him rustled louder and louder with every sound of a clothing piece hitting the floor. The wait was unbearable.

And then, a touch.  
Tim’s fingers, his actual fingers, caressing his cheek, his jaw. A hand slipping under his shirt, pressing against his chest. His hands were rougher than Jason imagined, but they were still warm and he wasn’t going to complain. Now that Tim was close enough he reached out and pulled him in, moved back until he was lying on his back and Tim was on top of him. Could clearly hear the other gasping in surprise when he did that. 

“Just because you covered my eyes doesn’t mean I’m going to sit down and do nothing.” He teased, searching with his mouth until he found Tim’s chest. He passed his tongue on a nipple, drawing out a moan. 

“Noted.” Tim gasped. His fingers kept on traveling, tracing every line on Jason's chest. They were so pleasant and caring against his skin. He moved his mouth away so that Tim could pull his shirt off of him, and then went right back. He traced a thin line of wet kisses from one side of Tim's chest to the other, grabbing the still unteased nipple between his teeth and hearing Tim yelp. He was so responsive, Jason wanted to play with him until he screamed. 

Tim shifted against him, bodies pressing tight. Jason could feel every little curve, could sense Tim's length resting against the fabric of his own pants. He wanted them out of the way as soon as possible.  
“What do you say…” He hummed, passing his tongue over a hardened nipple. “You take off the rest of my clothes, and I make good on my words and eat you up?” 

“Yes, please.” Tim hummed- almost purred. Jaaon felt his weight shift before he moved. Sensed his pretty lips brush against Jason's collarbone. And then Tim was off of him, bed dipping on the spot where he sat. Tim brushed his fingers on the edge of Jason's pants, slowly, carefully, like he was staring. 

“Like what you see?” Jason offered a teasing smirk. Tim opened the buttons on his pants in response. 

“Yes.” He murmured, and slipped Jason out of the rest of his clothes. Another shift on the bed meant he was moving again. He spread his legs and sat on top of Jason, right on his crotch, and his weight pressing on him was so warm and oh so sweet. 

“Fuck-” Jason cursed under his breath. It took a lot of strength not to just use this opportunity and rub their cocks together. He had to remind himself they'll get to that. The wait will make it sweeter. He placed his hands of Tim's thighs, fingers digging into the flesh. Jason forced Tim back up to his knees, and slowly but sternly, nudged the other closer and closer. Soon enough, he could tell Tim was right above his face. Could smell the delicate cologne Tim used mixed with the heavy scent of arousal. It was sleazy enough to drive him crazy. 

“Oh baby…” His voice was low when he spoke, and his fingers tightened their grip even more. “I’m gonna fuck you up so bad.”

“Jason-” Tim started, but his reply was cut short. Replaced by a surprised yelp when Jason lifted his head and found the sensitive area behind Tim's balls with his mouth. Jason licked a long, slow, single stroke on his skin. He heard the sound of hitting against something wooden, and guessed Tim had to hold onto the bedhead to support himself. A fact that only made his lips stretch into a smirk as he placed a long kiss on the ares he just licked. He decided, right about then, that he was going to make the other beg. 

His hands rose from Tim’s thighs, massaging their way to his buttcheeks. It was an inner battle. Constantly reminding himself to slow down. to not go all out. Even when a part of him thought that Tim might’ve deserved it. Jason exhaled slowly, placed his lips on one of Tim balls and sucked. The moan he got from it was almost immediate and high pitched. And then another, more breathless moan came when he moved to the other side. 

Jason let go for only a short moment before going back to draw a line of burning kisses back towards Tim's hole. He was deliberately slow, methodical, made sure not to miss even an inch of skin on his way. By the time he finally got to his ass, Tim was already shaking in his hands. He shook so hard, Jason was surprised he didn't fall down. His breath was ragged, filled with small moans that gradually turned into whines. It was like a music to his ears. With his eyes covered, every sound felt ten times louder. Ringing around the room and vibrating right through his spine. 

“I hope you're ready.” His voice felt raspy when he spoke. Jason spread Tim's buttcheeks wide and leaned in, passing his tongue around the rim of Tim's hole and Tim practically whimpered. 

“Fuck- Jason…” He murmured. Jason wished he could look at him right now. Surely Tim was a sight. Pretty and delicate with his eyes close, sweat making his dark bangs stick to his forehead. He could only imagine how red his face was, or the way his lips were parted. And it drove him restless. The next time he sucked against Tim's ass, he poked the edge of his tongue in. The first time, it barely went over a careful peeking. But he poked in a second time right after. And this time it was enough for Tim to feel it. Because the heir shuddered and gasped and cried out his name one more time.

So he kept going, still slow. Getting just a tiny bit deeper every time he went in. Twisting his tongue around, pressing it against his inner walls, eating Tim open. And oh, Tim opened for him. Bucking his hips backwards to get more sensation. Jason could hear the sound of fingernails scratching the bedhead. There was no better time to go as deep as he could, face pressing against Tim's soft skin. And then he did it again, and once over, stopping only so he could kiss the sensitive skin outside and pass his tongue over it before going back in. 

Tim was shuddering, barely holding it. It was so satisfying to feel his knees failing him. His thighs pressed so hard into Jason’s fingers, Jason guessed there will be new blue marks by the time they finish. Jason pushed his tongue in again, and then he heard it. 

“Jason I… I need more.” Tim’s voice was quiet, barely over a whisper. Almost as if he was embarrassed to ask. And maybe Jason should’ve let him out easy. But he still felt like the idiot and he had no problem being mean. He slipped his tongue out, drawing a line on Tim’s creek before speaking. 

“If you ask nicely…” Instead of finishing his sentence, he fucked his tongue into Tim again. Tim cried out, one hand banging against the bedhead. 

“Please-” He gasped, voice shaking. “I’m asking you. I need m-more.” 

He sounded so sweet it would make anyone insane. Jason pulled himself away. “As you wish.” He shifted to the side before releasing Tim, and the bed instantly dipped next to him. After a moment, he heard some moving around, a drawer opening not too far away from them, and then the pop of a bottle. He wished he was able to see it, because in his mind Tim preparing himself right next to him was the most stunning thing he’d ever seen. He could only guess, by the sounds of Tim’s breath breaking and hitching. When he slipped another finger in, when he scissored them and curled them. It made him extremely aware to how hard he was, how restless. 

Jason turned on his side, his hand gently sifting through the bed sheets until he found the other. He stroked Tim, tracing his figure until his fingers found their way to his jaw. Then it was his turn to gasp when Tim moved his head and kissed his fingers, mouth opening to he could pass his tongue on them. His breath was so hot, so heavy. 

“Tell me you’re ready.” Jason murmured. 

Tim kissed his hand again before speaking. “I am.”  
The weight on the bed shifted again, and them Tim was on top of him once more. He reached out and smeared lube all over his dick. The touch was enough to draw a silent moan out from Jason’s throat. He barely had time to react to that before Tim’s fingers guided him inside. Next came warmth and tightness and a pulse going from his crotch to the rest of his body that made him lose his mind for a second. Tim slid himself down until Jason was all the way in. 

If Jason judged right, Tim sounded a little distressed. Like he wasn’t thinking clearly. He was panting, resting his hands on the bed from both sides of Jason, who lifted his hands up again to draw small, calming circles on his hips.  
“It’s okay.” He hummed, unsure why he felt the need to reassure him. “Move when you’re ready.” 

That seemed to help. Tim relaxed around him and then started moving. Slowly at first, but then building up his pace into a quick, almost frantic rhythm. Once again Jason found himself frustrated by not being able to see him. Next time, if they even get a next time, he’ll make sure he can. 

He moved one of his hands, searching until he found Tim’s cock and fondling it. Tim moaned in response and slowed down for a moment before picking his pace up again.And Jason could hear it, how uneven his breath was, how high pitched the moans coming out sounded. He knew Tim didn’t need a lot more. He could get there wit Jason barely touching him. Amazing, he thought to himself and pumped his hand faster to match the other’s movement. Tim cried out and came hot into his palm not even a minute later. Jason kept moving his fingers until he felt the cum stopping, spearing it on the head of Tim’s cock with his thumb before he let go. 

Without much regard, he wiped his hand on the sheets next to him and then placed in back on Tim’s thigh. He didn’t warn him before bucking his hips forward, Meeting Tim’s movement in a way that made Jason groan loudly. He felt it building within him with every movement.

His fingers pressed into Tim and he rolled his hips again. He kept moving along with the other, smashing their bodies together as much as he could. Tim cried out, but didn’t stop him. “Say my name.” He panted. He was so close he could taste it. 

Luckily, Tim complied. He mumbled a small, soft, barely heard “Jason-” And then again, a little bit louder. His voice was dripping like poison, but Jason had no intention to stop drinking. He could feel the muscles in his stomach contracting, a silent moan parting his lips as he tilted his head back and came as well. Tim was kind enough to ride him through his orgasm. Then he slowed down gradually, until he sat down on top of Jason, still panting. For a long minute, the room was silent. No one moved, no one talked, it was just the sound of their breaths, slowly coming back to reality. 

“You good?” When Jason could speak again, his voice came out raspy and ragged. Tim hummed something that seemed like an approval and moved away. He slipped Jason out of him, but instead of the bed dipping, Jason heard the sound of footsteps against the wooden floor. By the time he removed the blindfold and sat up, Tim was already in the bathroom, hidden behind the half closed door. 

He was always so quick to run away. Jason guessed he couldn’t blame him. He was the idiot for wanting more.

“I could use a shower myself.” He said. Tim disappeared inside the bathroom. A moment later a wet towel was thrown out from a half open door to the bed.

“Clean yourself first.” Tim said. “If you want a shower, you can ask Alfred to fix you one.”

“Alfred?” Jason could guess the answer, but he didn't mind the small talk.

“The butler.” Tim confirmed his suspicions and then closed the door between them. 

Left staring at a closed door, Jason grabbed the towel the started cleaning himself. He wondered, if he takes long enough to do that, if the other would come out of the shower. But something told him he wouldn’t, and he wasn’t going to stay there and find out. The water in the shower were still running when he finally threw the dirty towel on the floor and picked up his clothes. Giving up on the shower felt like the right choice. It felt weird. Asking the butler. Letting other people know what he did, how stupid he was. He’d rather leave this house as soon as possible a and get back to the real world where everything was just grim and familiar and simple. 

At the end of the day, Jason left the manor with no new information, but more roped in than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

The next day was frustratingly uneventful. He tried to call the mayor office and contact Dent, but obviously a busy man like that had no time for him. After getting an angry reply from a secretary, he gave up on trying again. Matches Malone was nowhere to be found either. Jason visited all the usual spots he'd go to find gangsters in. Well, almost all of them. He avoided the Iceberg Lounge. He had no intention of getting back there so quickly after the last time. Not that it mattered, seemed like Malone decided to keep a low profile. Maybe he realized someone was hot on his trail.   
  
But was he really hot on anyone's trail? He still had no idea where this lead. And even less idea if he wanted to find out. Tim… made his head feel funny. Made him not think about anything other than putting his hands all over the other's body. In a way it made him angry. How easy he was to give in to fleshly desires. How Tim so obviously used him and he didn't even try to resist. He told himself that it was nothing. That he was just reaping the benefits along the way to solving this case. But after yesterday, he wondered how true this line of thought was.   
  
Jason contemplated going to the pub at night, but decided not to. The last thing he needed was Dick’s piercing eyes realizing exactly how much more he fucked up. Because Dick would get it, he had no doubt about it. He didn’t want someone to lecture him about things that he already knew were true.   
  
Tim was hiding something, there was no doubt about it. Having the day to himself allowed him to cool down and come to this conclusion once more, and this time for good. The pieces fit together almost too well. Everything pointed at his like a neon red lit sign, screaming not to trust him. Jason let out a heavy sigh and crumbled a piece of paper. He threw the paper over his desk, aiming at the trashcan, but hitting the floor next to it instead. All he had was questions. He needed some answers, but these were nowhere to be found.  
  
It was most likely the most bewildering investigation he ever had.   
  
Only another day later he realized it was also the most dangerous.   
  


\----  
  
The afternoon was warmer than usual for the season. It was humid and dirty, the kind of day that can't bode anything good. Jason was sinking back into his chair, staring at the door to his office and trying to think of his next move. Malone still made the most sense, but waiting for him to show up made Jason feel useless. The loud ring of his cell phone pierced the silent office and made him straighten up in his place. He wasn't expecting any calls. He took the device out of his coat pocket, stared at the bright screen and blinked. Vicki Vale’s number was flashing on it. She did say she'll give him an update if something happens, he just didn't think something will pop up that fast.   
Maybe she really was a detective just like him.  
  
“Yes, Miss Vale?” Jason lazily pinned the phone between his ear and his shoulder.   
  
“Where are you now?” Vicki, on the other hand, sounded like someone who was really trying to sound normal, but he could hear the hint of stress below it. Something was up, something that wasn’t right.  
  
“Just in my office.” He answered. “You need anything?”  
  
“Good, so I'm pretty close to you.” She said, and then added in a much quieter voice. “Someone is following me, I’m pretty sure he means trouble.”   
  
Someone is  _ what.  _ Jason stood up sharply and took the phone back into his hand. In one sweeping movement, he was out of his office and into his hallway. “You sure about it?”He asked.  
  
“Pretty sure.” Vicki’s voice was still quiet, Trying not to be heard by the guy that was after her. Now he could clearly recognize the panic. Whoever her follower was, he must have looked serious. “He’s been after me for about an hour. I've been trying to stay in crowded places but I need to go home soon and the streets are getting empty.”   
  
“Listen, I'll tell you what to do.” He hurried his steps down the stairs, taking his car keys out of an inner pocket. “Put me on speaker, I'll talk about something that wouldn't raise suspicion while you text me your address real quick. I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Vicki answered.  
  
“Good. Then… Now.” He ordered, and moved to talk about his neighbor’s cats while he heard the buttons on her phone beeping. He kept blabbering until her breath was back in his ear.   
  
“It’s done.” She confirmed. Jason glanced at his phone. She really wasn't too far away. Good. That meant he could get there before something happens.   
  
“Keep talking to me.” He guided. His poor Audi barely had the chance to fully start before he was already pressing down his gas paddle. The tires made a loud screeching sound when he busted into the street. Vale talked about whatever. Her day at work, or something like that. It didn't matter, what mattered is that she still talked. He could tell she was still okay. Jason glanced at the street signs while passing on a yellow light.   
  
“I’m almost there Vicki.” He reassured her. “Just two more minutes.”  
  
“Okay, I'm wai-” She was cut off, and then he heard it. Her surprised scream, the sounds of struggle and the phone falling to the ground. Jason cursed under his breath and pressed the gas paddle all the way to the end. Damn it, he wasn’t going to let her die today. Not on his watch. He barely even parked his car, just bought it into a sudden stop at the side of the road, earning himself a shout from a very angry driver. Whatever, it wasn’t important now. He didn’t even lock the car before heading out into a sprint.   
  
He saw Vicki first, her red hair clear and bright in front of the dirty brown walls. Then he saw the attacker, a large man wearing a black hoodie and holding a knife in his hand. He didn’t even think about it before running forward and tackling the man to the ground. The force of the hit made him fall right after the man. They both hit the ground at about the same time. The man raised the knife and brought it down towards Jason, but luckily Jason turned around in time to be ready for the strike, one more second and he might’ve been out of luck.   
  
He lifted his hand and grabbed the attacker's arm, digging his nails into the skin and pushing the knife away from his face. Vicki screamed in the background. He didn’t even stop to see if she was alright. Didn’t have the time to. The attacker was big, about as big as Jason, but luckily for him, he wasn’t anything great. He got distracted easily by the struggle for the knife, trying to stab the blade into Jason’s shoulder. Jason sifted around and found an opening to slam his elbow right into the man’s nose. That bought him a few seconds as the man grunted and swung backwards.   
  
Jason twisted the man’s hand, forcing the knife away. Now, at the very least, there wasn’t any immediate danger. He could allow himself to finally take a breath. It felt like he didn’t let any air in since the moment he left his car.   
  
“Call the police!” He yelled towards Vicky, but had no time to see her reply. The man gained his balance and sent a punch to Jason’s face that was hard enough to make his ears ring. In the seconds it took him to gain his balance ack, the man was already on top of him, wrapping his hands around Jason's throat and pressing.  
  
He had to think fast, find his way out of this. It might not have been the best decision, but he flung his head up and hit his forehead into the man’s face.   
  
Another grunt. It hurt the other much more than it hurt him. Jason used the moment of imbalance to trample the other man down to the ground and pull himself on top of him. He dropped his fist down once, and than once more. Feeling somehow even more breathless right now than he did before.   
  
The man squirmed underneath him, kicking at Jason’s side to try and get him off of him. Jason ignored the pain it caused him. He punched again. Over and over until his knuckles were bruised and red, and the man lost consciousness below him.   
  
Panting heavily, Jason straightened up and got himself away from the man. His hands hurts, and so did the side of his face. His coat and hair were probably both a tarnished mess. This was too close to be comfortable, but at least it was over. Finally, he turned around to look at Vicki.   
  
“You’re bleeding.” He clenched his teeth once he noticed. Vale’s left sleeve had a tear in it, and was turning red from blood, and she was holding tight onto her shoulder.   
  
“It’s just a scratch.” She murmured, but the pain on her face was still clear. “A deep one, but I'll live.”   
  
He nodded, taking a deep breath and tilting his head backwards, face towards the sky. After a moment of silence, he spoke bitterly. “What the  _ fuck _ was that?”   
  
“Do you think I know?” Vicki hissed, shaking her head slowly from one side to the other. “I have a guess. I bet you have a guess too. And just when I was about to get a breakthrough.”   
  
“You did?” Jason moved his head back down. From far away, he started hearing police sirens. Finally they bothered to show up, those morons. If it wasn’t for him, they’d need a body bag.   
  
“I finally managed to reach Eliot.” She huffed. “He said we can set a time for a meeting and talk. And now this… Someone  _ really  _ doesn’t want this whole thing to get out.”   
  
“So I’ve noticed.” Jason muttered, turning his gaze back to the unconscious man on the ground. He could feel the anger bubbling inside him. Maybe he was jumping into conclusions, but he didn’t care. No more. He was done being played with. He waited until two police officers came. Two bumbling idiots, he had to make sure to give them all the details, flash his P.I badge and make them promise to keep the man in their station until he comes back for him. One last look to make sure Vicki is alright and he was off. They could take care of her from now on. He, however, had to pay a visit to a certain someone.   
  
His car, somehow, was still waiting for him right where he left it. Those were the usual perks of having a car no one wants to steal. He drove almost as fast right now as he did when he came to help Vicki. Fueled by bitterness and anger that only built bigger and bigger the more time he had to sit in silence behind the wheel and make his way through traffic. He even passed a red light or two, not that he cared. No one was there to catch him. All he thought about was getting there as fast as he could.   
  
Finally, the Wayne manor showed up on the horizon before him. Out of the city, Jason could make the last stretch of road even faster.  He stopped his car right in front of the large wooden doors of the front entrance. He made his way with long strides, ignoring any attempt to look calm or even respectful, instead slamming his fist on the doors again and again until they opened. His hands were already hurting from the fight, but he could barely feel it. Taking some of his anger out on the doors helped.   
  
“Master Todd-” The butler started, examining him from inside the entrance hall. He looked like he had more than a few questions. But Jason had no time for that, and wasn’t in the mood to play. “Where is he?” He muttered through a tight jaw, making his way inside without waiting for an invite. He looked left and right, almost as if he was looking for his prey. “Where’s Drake?”   
  
The butler hesitated for a moment. Jason’s anger was easy to detect, and he must have been thinking whether or not he should let Tim know before Jason barges in guns blazing. Jason wasn’t going to let him do that. He took a step forward, towering over the butler when he spoke. “Now.”   
  
“He’s in the library.” The butler said after a moment long stare, realizing he probably shouldn’t stand in Jason’s way right now. Jason took off without another word, storming up the stairs and towards the library he visited just two days ago. He opened the door in one sharp push. Tim straightened up in his couch, jumping a little as he looked at the door. A surprised look made his eyebrows arch up.   
  
“Detective, what are you-” Was all he managed to say before Jason closed the distance between them. He lifted Tim from the collar of his shirt, tore him away from the couch and slammed his back against the nearest bookshelf. The impact was strong enough to make two books fall down to the floor right next to them. Tim’s surprise seemed to be turning panicked, he let out a yelp when Jason moved him. He definitely didn’t expect anything like this.   
  
“What did do to him?” Jason muttered, inching his face closer to Tim, eyes glaring and hot with anger. “Where is he? What are you hiding?”   
  
“I don’t- Jason-” Tim tried to get away from his grip, but to no use. Jason just brought him closer and slammed him right back one more time.   
  
“Do I really look this stupid to you?!” He called, feeling the blood rushing through his veins. “Do you think this is a fucking game? Huh?!”   
  
“What are you talking about?” Tim finally managed to let out a full sentence. Instead of answering, Jason moved to grab one of Tim’s wrists, dragging his hand up next to their faces.   
  
“What are you doing? Stop!” Tim protested and tried to get his hand free. Jason ignored it. He forced Tim’s hand to stay in place as he took off his glove. Things clicked when he saw it. The pale palm, only disturbed by a large ugly mark. A healing wound, from the looks of it, from a knife. It was a pretty deep cut as well, before it started healing. The kind that might even leave a scar forever. And clearly not from an accident, This was the kind of wound you only get through a physical struggle. Jason clenched his teeth so strong he could hear them grinding one against the other.   
  
“Fashion statement my ass.” He muttered, voice seething, almost scary judging by the look on Tim’s face. He brought his hands tight back to Tim’s collar, forcing him up until he stood on his toes. “Made me put on a blindfold like a damn fool. I knew your hands felt too rough.”  
  
The silence lingered for a moment, so thick and tense you could feel it. “Jason…” Tim spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “It’s not what you think-”   
  
“You wanna know what I think?!” It was enough to set Jason off again. “I think you killed your own damn father! I think he struggled, and you managed to get yourself wounded in the process. I think you’re using me now to cover your own tracks.” He could tell Tim was opening his mouth to try and speak, but he wasn’t going to stop and let him sneak in a word before he was finished. “But going after Vicki like that? Do you really think I’ll let that slide?!”   
  
“Go after- what?!” Tim looked almost genuinely confused, but Jason wasn’t going to be fooled by his facade again.    
  
“Vicki Vale.” He repeated. “I stopped the assassin you sent after her. Mission unsuccessful.”  
  
Tim’s eyes widened with… Shock? Fear? He couldn’t really tell. But he could tell the wheels were turning behind those two baby blues. “No. Jason. That wasn’t me-”  
  
“Don’t give me these lies!” Jason shook his head, tightening his hold on Tim’s collar.  “You’re smart, sure. But you know what, I’m not an idiot myself. I can be just as smart as you if I want. If you wanted a grunt to do whatever you want, you came to the wrong place. I’m done playing!”   
  
“I’m  _ not _ playing!” Tim called. That only earned him another slam against the shelves by the hands of an angry Jason.   
  
“Like hell you aren’t!” Jason clenched his fists, wrinkling the expensive fabric. “Tell me the truth!”   
  
“I didn’t do it-” He called again, almost frantic. He gave up on trying to get loose from Jason’s grip, and instead starred right at him, face slightly red from shouting.   
  
“Then prove it!” Jason took half a step closer. He was close enough to press Tim between him and the bookshelf, almost uncomfortably so. “Where is he?! Where’s Bruce Wayne?!”   
  
“He’s right here!” Tim’s voice what high, past screaming, like he was trying to make himself heard above Jason’s harsh questions, making sure his words reached. And it worked. For a moment, the room was totally quiet.Nothing but the sound of Tim panting frantically.  
  
“Here?” When Jason finally talked, his voice was back to normal. Like the silence sipped away all the anger from him. Leaving place only for confusion as to what exactly was going on in here. He took a step back, finally letting go of Tim’s collar. Tim let out a small sigh of relief and straightened himself a little, passing the now gloveless hand through his hair.   
  
“At the manor.” He said, his voice quiet again as well. Somehow, it only made things more perplexing.  
  
“What do you mean at the manor?” He furrowed his eyebrows. Tim slipped a finger between the collar of his shirt and his neck, pulling the fabric back into its place. Finally, he left his place between Jason and the shelf, taking a step sideways and towards the middle of the room.   
  
“Come with me, I’ll show you.” He murmured, very obviously avoiding any eye contact and instead staring at the floor. Jason examined him for a moment, and nodded.   
  
“Lead the way.” He said. Tim started walking, and Jason followed after him, still keeping his guard up. Tim didn’t look like he was planning a fight, but you could never tell what he was planning. They made the rest of the way in silence, almost as if the argument from before drained the voices out of them. Jason barely felt like he had the strength to talk. Now, without the adrenaline, his hands reminded him they were hurting . He ignored it, instead watching Tim as the other took him down to the first floor and than back towards the kitchen. He stopped near an empty closet in the corner, searching with his hands for a few seconds before finding what he was looking for. A secret lever, probably, because he pressed it, and the back wall of the closet moved to the side.   
  
A secret room. Sure, why wouldn’t the Wayne Manor have one.   
  
“Are you taking me to my death?” Jason wondered, even though he could tell that wasn’t the case. He stopped with one foot at the door. Tim was already inside, standing on top of a downward staircase.    
  
“Trust me on this one, please.” He asked. He sounded honest, Jason decided to once again go with his guts. The door behind them closed automatically as they went down the stairs. Probably one floor below the house. Jason guessed it was probably a bomb shelter that was repurposed. Right now, though, it looked like a nicely lit work room. There were two desks and three chairs. One of the tables was covered with files and papers. The other one had a half eaten lunch and two cups of coffee sitting on it. On their left there was a drawer, and Jason could see a fake mustache, glasses, and a brown wig all sitting on it. There were a few small drawers as well, and a door leading to another room, which Jason guessed was a bedroom and bathroom.   
  
All of this was enough of a discovery on it’s own, but it was still nothing compared to the man that was sitting near the desk covered with papers.   
He was tall, taller even that Jason, And was well built with wide shoulders. He was wearing a dark grey turtleneck sweater and black suit pants, and his black hair was immaculately combed backwards, framing his head perfectly.  When he lifted his gaze to them, his eyes were bright blue and piercing, sharp and already thinking. Jason couldn’t deny he was even more impressive in real life than he was in the pictures.   
  
And more importantly, he was alive.  
  
“Bruce Wayne.” Jason said, voice heavy. “I think we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are much appreciated!

A part of him still couldn’t grasp it. The fact that he was standing there, in a secret underground room, staring at the man he spent the last few days searching for. It felt bizarre, as if someone was playing a joke on him.  
But Bruce Wayne was definitely real. He was definitely sitting on an armchair in front of Jason, holding a few papers in his hand with a half eaten dinner on the table next to him. And it was surreal. Like seeing something that wasn’t meant to exist. A myth that suddenly turned real right in front of his eyes. Bruce moved his sharp eyes from Jason to Tim, and the look in them was so clearly questioning, he didn't even have to open his mouth and ask. Tim just bowed his head slightly, apologetic.   
  
“I had to tell him.” He said quietly, and moved to sit on one of the empty chairs. “Someone came after Vicki Vale. I had no choice.”  
  
For just a sliver of a moment , Bruce’s eyes widened, revealing he wasn’t expecting that specific answer.   
“I see…” He hummed quietly, his voice deep and steady.   
  
Jason wasn't even sure how he could keep quiet. He had so many questions, each one more burning than the previous, but something in this situation felt weird. As if he wasn't invited, as if he had to wait until he was spoken to. And all he could do for now was stand and watch. It was probably the sort of feeling being around Bruce had.   
  
“Is she well?” Bruce asked after a few seconds of silence, and Tim nodded.   
  
“Jason managed to save her.” Tim gestured back towards Jason, who was still standing behind them, halfway to the door. Bruce dipped his head in a quick greeting, or maybe a silent thank you. Jason couldn't tell.  
  
“Come and sit, Mr. Todd. We'll have that talk you wanted.” Bruce gestured towards the empty chair, and after a moment of hesitation Jason took a step forward. He glanced at Tim as he passed him on his way. But the other just avoided looking back at him.   
  
“Excuse me for the language.” After sitting down, Jason talked, finally letting his thoughts out. “But what the fuck is going on here?”  
  
“Jason-” Tim hissed, but Jason was quick to cut him off.   
  
“Obviously, you didn't hire me to find Bruce Wayne. Since now we  _ all _ know this was a farce, I think I deserve to know what was this whole thing is really about. And don't give me any bullshit.”   
  
Bruce lifted one of his hands up, signaling Jason to stop, and Jason did.   
  
“That’s enough.” He said. “No need for a fuss. I'll tell you everything.” In any other situation, someone telling him he was making a ‘fuss’ would be insulting. But something about Bruce seemed to exude seriousness. He wasn't one for insulting people, that’s just how he talked. And Jason couldn't take his words and be offended.   
  
“I’m listening.” He nodded.   
  
“It all started with miss Vale’s investigation.” Bruce leaned forward in his chair, and rested his elbows on his knees.  “When she first showed up with her accusations, I denied everything. Not because I had a reason to lie, but because I truly believed that my parents had nothing to do with it. I knew them as good, honest people. But I kept putting my mind into it. Vale seemed to have a case, and too many things added up in a way that caught my attention. We made sure to truly get to the bottom of it. We retrieved old documents, tracked money transactions, dug out old letters, did everything we could. At the end, I realized she was correct. Something really was going on between my family and the mafia. I think it's safe to say that I myself could've been a part of it, if my parent's life weren't cut short before they could usher me into that part of the business.”  
  
Jason nodded. Everyone in Gotham knew the story of what happened to Thomas and Martha Wayne, and how their son was left alone in such a young age. He didn't need to ask in order to know it was a sensitive subject.   
“So that's when you set an interview with her, three weeks ago.”   
  
“Not quite.” Bruce shook his head. “Before I could call miss Vale, there was something else I needed to do.”  
  
Jason arched his eyebrows. “And what was that?”   
  
“I had to talk to Thomas.” He answered. Jason had to think about it for a moment, it didn't connect right away. Which was stupid, considering he heard that name earlier today. In what felt like a different world then the one he was in right now.   
  
“Thomas… Eliot?” He wondered.   
  
Bruce nodded. “Our families were always close. Thomas was my best friend when we were both children. We grew up together. When we got older, he left for medical school, and I barely heard from him since, even after he returned to Gotham with the death of his father.”  
  
“I see.” Jason got it. “You wanted to see if he knew something.” To his right, he could hear the annoyed huff escaping Tim. Silent enough to miss if he wasn't sitting so close.   
  
“He more than knew something.” Bruce pressed his hands together. “It seemed like Eliot took over that part of the family business. Even looked like he might’ve taken it a step forward and tangled himself deep inside the Gotham underbelly. He was… nothing like how I remembered him. The Tommy I knew was gone. Instead he was cold and distant. I told him about my plans to go and talk to miss Vale. As I'm sure you can guess, he wasn't happy about it. Eliot threatened Selina, our future marriage. He said he has, in his possession, distinct evidence against her. From her past life. And that if I go and expose our families’ past, he'll sue her.”   
  
“So it’s either the truth or your marriage.” Jason completed. “He’s blackmailing you.”  
  
“I am not a man to sit down and be blackmailed by gangsters.” Bruce’s eyes were straightforward and serious. There wasn’t the least bit of fear on his face, and Jason had no doubt he meant it. “I’ve talked to Selina, and we both agreed to go with the interview regardless of what Eliot might do.”   
  
Jason nodded, resting one elbow on the side of the chair and then his chin on his hand. “And still, you ended up not doing it and going into hiding. So I guess something happened.” Something pretty big, if he had to say. Something that would justify that giant mess.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long to get his confirmation. A moment later Bruce already answered. “He sent someone after my son.”   
  
Jason quickly turned his gaze to his side, where Tim was sitting. The look in his eyes was, probably, either shocked or questioning. Because Tim just sighed and nodded.   
  
“Actually, I believe he came after Bruce, but I ended up being the one going to Wayne Enterprises that day to fill his place. A man jumped on me in the evening at the parking lot. Luckily, I know how to take care of myself. But he managed to escape, and he left this.” He lifted his hand, once covered by a glove, where the ugly knife cut was still healing. For a moment Jason felt like an idiot. If it was possible, he almost felt bad about it. How just minutes ago he was using this scar to blame him, and it turned out Tim was only protecting himself. He took a deep breath, shaking his head slowly when he finally spoke.   
  
None of this explained why they got him involved in all of this. “So why not just go to the police right there?”  
  
“We didn’t have any real evidence.” Bruce answered. “Conveniently, Eliot has very publicly left on an out of state trip a few days before the attack. The attacker escaped, so there was no way to interrogate him and connect between the two. I’ve had nothing but a hunch on Eliot’s involvement, and he made it clear that he’s not afraid to take drastic measures. We had to play it carefully, try and stir things slowly and see what pops up. I decided to go undercover. I figured, if Eliot thought he managed to scare me away, he will likely be more relaxed. Maybe he’ll let some things slip. I started investigating under a fake identity instead.”     
  
Bruce gestured towards the table where a wig and fake mustache stood waiting. “I started going out and asking questions as Malone.”  
  
“Wait.” Jason’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “ _ You _ ’ _ re _ Matches Malone?”   
  
“Indeed I am.” He nodded. Jason shook his head, eyes scanning the ceiling for a moment only so that he’ll have time to think. This was all insane.   
  
“And what's my part in all of this?” He ended up asking. Every reason he tried to think of himself didn't make any sense.   
  
“I wasn't enough, we needed someone else to poke around, to make sure things move.” Bruce explained. pretty words dressed up to make it look like something better than it was. The truth was they used him, when it came down to it. Used him like a pawn you can throw around the board because you're not afraid to lose it.   
  
“This is stupid.” He muttered. “I’m not the police. I would've believed you if you just came to my office and told me the truth. I'd have no problem helping you with that piece of shit. Why not just be honest with me? Why play games?”   
  
“There were a few reasons.” Bruce said, but Jason insisted.  
  
“Then I would like to hear them.” He crossed his arms, eyes glaring.   
  
Bruce didn't seem bothered at all by the anger brewing inside of Jason. “We thought it was best to keep the information about our plan to as very few as possible. The only people who know about the whole plan are me, Tim, and Alfred. Even Selina doesn't know most of it. It's what’s best if we want to keep everyone safe. I don’t believe Eliot knows we’re onto him, and I would like to keep it that way. If you knew what you're really trying to investigate, wouldn't you go about it in a different way?”   
  
“Yes! In a way that will actually let me solve the case you're really after.” He straightened up in his sit. He didn't notice the way his foot was tapping on the floor, quick and steady.  
  
“And risk everyone involved? Unacceptable.” Bruce's response was firm. “You’d go flaunt his name around, he’d hear about it, and all of a sudden another hit man would come after us. We went with the safest way possible.”    
  
“The safest-” Jason shook his head and pushed himself up to his feet. “Tell that to Vale. Tell her that’s the safest. Maybe you’ll able to laugh the wound off her shoulder together.”   
  
“I didn’t expect Eliot to do something so drastic.” Bruce said, still unfazed by the anger. What he didn’t said was that Eliot might've gone after Vale regardless. But he didn’t need to say it, it was obvious in his eyes.   
  
“Than what did you expect him to do? Go after me? Was that your plan?” He cursed under his breath. “Was I the expendable one? Is that why you came to me?”  
  
“No.” It was Tim’s straight, quiet voice to answer him this time. The other looked up at Jason, eyes just barely showing worry. “I chose you because I knew you could take care of yourself if something happened. And because of your sense of justice. I guessed that even if everything would blow up, you’d be willing to do what’s right.”   
  
For a long moment, he wasn’t sure how to answer. It was like things didn’t click in his mind the right way. He just stood there, staring. Tim stared back, silent and tense. Eventually, Jason shook his head.   
  
“Fuck that.” He huffed, moving towards the door. “Fuck both of you, and your twisted little ‘plan’. I don’t have have to take this.”   
  
“Jason, wait-” Tim started. From the corner of his eyes, Jason could see Bruce lift his hand to signal the younger to be silent. But if he had something to say, Jason didn’t wait to hear it. He was already up the stairs and back to the kitchen. Did it feel right, to leave them like that? No, not really. It seemed like Eliot was a true scum, the kind of people he always hated. Rich, heartless people that made profit from the poor souls on the streets. It would only bring him pleasure to take a man like that down. But that didn’t make everything easier. They still played him, and everyone else. They still bet other people's lives on secrets and manipulations. Maybe Eliot and Wayne deserved each other.   
  
He was already out in the hallway when he heard steps coming up behind him.   
  
“Don’t go!” Tim called.  
  
Jason stopped, but still didn’t bother turning around. “Why shouldn’t I?”   
  
“Because…” Tim hesitated for a moment. “Eliot’s still out there.”   
  
Jason snored. “He’s not my problem.” It might have been a mean thing to say, but he wasn’t sure he cares. “I’m not going to take a bullet for you.”   
  
“I’m not asking you to.” Tim sighed heavily. Jason could hear him taking a few careful steps forward. “Please Jason, I-”  
  
“You what?” He asked, hands resting in the pockets of his coats. He still didn’t turn around. “You can’t fuck your way out of this one.”   
He didn’t even realize he was bitter about that. Wasn’t even sure why, he always knew this part was fake. It’s not like it was any news to him.   
  
“Oh come on.” Tim let out a loud huff. “Is that what you think of me?”   
  
“Gee, I don’t know. I don’t know what to think of you. Should I even know what about you was real and what not? I have no clue who you are really are.” Jason rolled his eyes. He expected this to be mean enough for Tim to back off, but he didn’t.   
  
“I’m someone who would do anything for his family.”   
Jason finally turned around to look at him. Which might have been a mistake. Because there he was, standing right there, and he was as beautiful as ever. With his sorry, worried look and his fingers playing with themselves. And Jason still wanted to grab him and kiss him and fuck him up. He cursed himself for that, how much of an idiot can he be?   
  
“I know we messed up.” He continued. Now that Jason was looking, he felt confident enough to take a few more steps forward, until he was close enough to reach out and touch. “But we still need your help, and I know you have a good heart inside of you. Please Jason… I’m begging you.”  
  
Jason shook his head before looking down at the other. He still wasn’t ready to give up on his temper. “So that was part of your plan as well? Whoring yourself out to me?”   
  
“No. It wasn’t.” Tim’s eyes shot right up at him.   
  
“You still played with me.” Jason hummed. Finally, he moved one hand up, his thumb pressing gently right above Tim’s cheek.   
  
“I’m not playing with you now.” He didn’t shake away the touch, and Jason wasn’t going to back down either. He examined Tim’s face. Something was different. There wasn’t any fake self confidence or seduction or games. He looked the most vulnerable Jason had even seen him, strong and resilient in a completely different way. Not an alluring fatale, but a real, breathing person.  “I know I can’t make you believe me. But I mean it.”  
  
“I can break you, you know.” Jason hummed. Something in him felt the need to say it, to warn the other before it was too late. As if it wasn’t already far too late for him.   
  
“You can try.” Tim murmured. Oh, did he want to. Jason leaned forward, stopping when his lips almost touched Tim’s. Close enough to be felt, but far enough to not be an actual kiss. He waited there, trying to decide what to do next, but it was Tim who moved first. He raised to his toes and closed the gap. His lips felt sweet against Jason’s, careful and searching. When he moved back, Jason took a deep breath. He could keep pretending, but he already made up his mind.  
  
“Take me to your room.” He ordered. For a second Tim’s eyes widened, and then he nodded and moved past Jason and towards his room. His steps were a little faster than usual, maybe he was worried Jason would change his mind if the walk takes too long.   
  
They arrived at the room in no time. Jason closed the door behind them and turned to look at Tim. “Take off your clothes and kneel in front of the bed.” He said, voice calm and low as if he was just talking about the weather.   
  
That earned him another surprised look. “You heard me.” He urged, and this time Tim listened. He took off his shirt first, and then his shoes, pants and underwear, throwing the one glove he still had on somewhere in the middle. It’s not like he needed it anymore. It wasn't a secret. Jason watched him in silence, taking in his movements, his naked body as it revealed himself. Tim was a beautiful creature that, for some reason, trusted Jason not to hurt him. It was almost as fucked up as the rest of it.  
  
Once he was naked Tim moved down to his knees on the floor near the side of the bed, hands resting on his thighs and fingers gently tapping in both anticipation and fear of the unknown. Jason had to stop and take in the sight for as long as he could. Relishing in the feeling of power it gave him. To stand there, fully dressed, with Tim kneeling in front of him, completely fragile and exposed.   
  
Finally, after the moment lingered just a little too long and Tim got too antsy, he moved. Jason sat down on the bed right in front of Tim, one leg on each side of the other. How stunning he was, kneeling in front of Jason like that, eyes climbing up to meet his for a second before sliding back down. He wanted to break him, to play with him, to make him scream. And somehow, by the end of it all, he wanted to keep him, and hug him, and reach behind his ear and kiss the sensitive skin there. That was the weirdest thing of all, how he wanted all that and more. He couldn’t yet tell why. Jason leaned forward, one arm resting on his knee while his other hand reached forward to clench Tim's chin. He tilted his face upward, holding Tim's gaze with his eyes.  
  
“Do you know what a safe word is?” He asked calmly, not letting any of his thoughts slip out through his tone.  
  
“Yes.” Tim murmured, voice docile. “Why?”   
  
“We’re going to need one today. You played with me, and you lied to me. I’m going to punish you for it. You understand?” Tim nodded.  
“But if I ever go too far I need you to say so and stop me.” Jason explained. Tim’s eyes widened once more, and his cheeks flushed pink. Jason couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. “Is that okay with you?”  
  
Tim's answer didn't came right away. He had to think about it, his eyes running back and forth across Jason's face, as if he was looking for some hidden hint there. Whatever he found, he ended up nodding. “Yes.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jason asked again. A part of him wanted to just accept it, but he had to verify it. He didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Tim nodded once more. “I’m sure.”   
That was enough for him.   
  
“Okay, so listen carefully. The safe word is…” He hesitated for a moment, and then the answer came to him. Red like the color of Tim's gloves the day they met, like the bruises Jason left on his neck and shoulders the night they slept together for the first time. Like expensive couches and carpets. Like blood and like wine and a deep shade of anger and passion. It only seemed fitting. “Red.”  
  
“Red.” Tim repeated after him. “Alright.” He still seemed unsure, so Jason leaned down to grab him for a kiss, brushing his tongue on Tim’s lips until Tim moaned softly against him. Jason broke the kiss, caressing the side of Tim's face gently.   
  
“Get over here.” He gestured towards the bed with his head. Tim obeyed and climbed up. He sat next to Jason, still looking at him with a wondering look on his face. “You’re into... this kind of stuff?”   
  
Jason smirked and tilted his head. “You didn't pick up on that yet?”   
  
“A little.” Tim admitted.  
  
“Does that bother you?” Jason asked, leaning on one hand so he can be closer to the other.  
  
“Not really.” Tim said with a small shrug. “Who knows, maybe I'm into it too.” Jason wasn't sure if he wants to kiss him again or fuck him until he collapses.   
  
“Get on your hands and knees, face towards the wall.” He ordered instead. Tim complied, he moved to rest on his arms and knees, gently biting at his lower lip. The realization of how open this position made him hitting with a shy shudder of his shoulders and a red tint on his ears and neck. Jason moved to place a hand on the small of Tim's back, rubbing small circles against the skin.   
  
“What are you going to do?” Tim asked, voice small and curious and, Jason noted to himself, not scared at all.   
  
“I’m going to spank you.” Jason pressed his thumb against Tim's spine, dragging a barely audible sigh out of him. “Now, no more questions. Or I’ll punish you.”   
  
Tim nodded, and Jason switched his thumb for his palm, slowly stroking the skin from Tim's back down towards his ass. He cupped one of Tim's buttcheeks, examining the reaction the other had as he pressed his fingers against the soft flesh. He was careful and deliberate, almost as if he was trying to decide how hard he can go. Tim bit his lips again and squirmed in his place, and Jason could tell he was tense with waiting. He stroked the skin again and then, without warning, pulled his hand away and brought it down sharply.  
  
The sound of the slap echoed in the room, followed only by the small gasp escaping Tim's mouth. It wasn't a lot, but Jason had patience. He knew soon enough he'll make the other a moaning, begging mess. Without breaking the silence, he moved to his knees and sank himself right behind Tim. That angle was better, and he didn't waste his time before spanking Tim's ass again. And then again, and once more, feeling Tim's body tensing and jolting at his touch every single time. After the fourth time he heard it, a sweet, shaky moan.  
  
“Does it hurt?” He asked, massaging his way from the sore skin on Tim's ass down to his thighs in a calming motion.   
  
“A little.” Tim’s words came out a little breathy to his ears. He dipped his head lower, peeking at Jason as best as he could from his position with large blue eyes.   
  
“Good. It should.” He answered, and didn’t warn the other before he moved his hand and slapped him again, with e little more force this time, enough to feel his hand tingling from the hit. It worked as he expected, making Tim let out a noise between a moan and a sob. He stretched his hand and landed a few more quick hits, careful as to not relieve the pressure.  
  
The precious whimpering moans came much more frequently after a few more hits. Jason inhaled sharply, the anger in him melting away and making space for arousal. He leaned forward, wrapping one hand around Tim, fingers gently stroking right above his groin. “Is this what you want?” He teased.   
  
Tim had to gather himself before answering, “Y-yeah.” He purred, his fingers clenching the sheets. Shoulders perking up. He was already half hard, Jason could feel it as he stopped his fingers just hovering above his cock. Just from that, maybe he was a little freaky himself.  
  
“Do you think you’ve earned it?” He asked, still not touching. He could feel Tim fidgeting underneath him.  
  
When he finally spoke, his voice came out shy and surprisingly submissive. “No.”   
  
Jason allowed himself a small smile, knowing the other couldn’t see it right now anyway. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on the sore skin above Tim’s ass, dragging his knuckles against his stomach. “It’s nice of you to be honest for once.”   
  
Tim whimpered again. Jason let himself inhale the sweet smell of his skin before moving back. He had to take a deep breath, remind himself not to be too anxious. To take the time and do it  _ right _ . He used the moment for a breather, slipping one hand into his own pants and rubbing himself just so he could take some of the pressure away. He bit the side of his mouth to stop himself from groaning. A part of him wanted to keep going, screaming for immediate relief. It took immense force of will to pull his hand out, a frustrated sigh lingering on his lips. It will be worth the wait. Tim kept quiet, but he was fidgeting around, passing his weight from one knee to the other.   
  
There was no reason to keep him waiting any longer. Jason reached back with his arm and slammed his hand on Tim’s ass. He watched as Tim's hands failed him, making him crash down to rest on his elbows, burying his face in the sheets.   
  
Cute, Jason thought to himself. He moved his hand over, and over, spanking the other until his skin was red and aching. Tim was like music to his ears, whimpering low and breathy and needy, tiny moans breaking the rhythm between one sob to the other.   
“Jason…” He murmured.  
  
Jason reached out and gently stroke the sides of Tim's thighs in a soothing motion. “What? Speak clearly, I can't hear you.”  
  
This time he spoke a little louder. “I  _ need _ \- fuck.”   
  
"You need what?” Jason pressed, fingers climbing up towards Tim's groin area again, knowing full well how distracting that could be. “I thought I already told you before to use your words properly.”   
  
“I…” Tim let out a frustrated whine. “Need you to touch me. To do something, something more.”   
  
“Mhm…” Jason hummed, rising higher so he could peek at Tim’s face, barely visible from his place between the sheets. His fingers tapped against the skin on Tim's hip as he did so. “Maybe if you beg for me.” Tim took his lower lip between his teeth, cheeks red and eyes glittering with tears. Jason knew he would beg. He could tell he had him. At least for these few minutes, Tim was completely his.  
  
“ _ Please _ Jason.” He moaned, turning his head slightly so he could catch Jason's eyes with his. “Please, I’m begging, okay? I'm begging you. Fuck, please. I'll do anything you want.”  
  
“Anything?” Jason leaned forwards, aware of how it made his body press against the sore skin of Tim's ass.   
  
Tim flinched slightly and nodded. “Anything.”   
  
For a moment there was silence. Jason just examined the other, this gorgeous thing that just submitted to him, of all people. He reached down, hand caressing the hair away from Tim's face in a gentle gesture.   
“Then don't ever lie to me again.”   
  
Without warning, he tightened his hold on Tim's hip and used it to flip the other in one fast swoop. Tim fell onto his back, letting out a pained moan when his ass hit the bed. He already looked like a mess, flushed face and messy hair and a hard cock that’s just barely started leaking. All of that just for Jason, just because of him. “I won't.” He murmured. “I promise.”  
  
“Good boy.” The wait was overbearing. In a few jagged, sharp motions, Jason got rid of his coat and shirt. Once these were gone, he leaned lower, one hand keeping Tim's face tilted upwards, making sure his neck was out for the taking. Jason placed his mouth around Tim's adams apple, sucking a dark mark onto the skin there, ravishing in the very loud, almost cry like moan that got him.    
  
He moved back to look at a new rounded mark, and licked his own lips. “Why won't you help a little and take my pants off for me?” He murmured.   
  
With a flustered nod, Tim obeyed. He moved his hands down Jason's body, fingers tracing the lines of his muscles as they went along. They felt burning on his skin, leaving small traces to heat wherever they moved. Jason couldn't get enough of it. It could drive him mad, he had no doubt about it. With an easy pop of a button, Tim opened his pants and pushed them down his legs. Jason was already hard when the fabric fell to his knees, and the release was blissful. He shook his clothes the rest of the way off and kicked them to the floor. Finally naked as well, he leaned back down and kissed Tim on his lips. They were already waiting for him open, and Tim groaned into the kiss and shoved his tongue against Jason's, bringing his arms up to wrap around his shoulders.  
  
Jason's clasped the other from his ankles and sharply split Tim's legs apart as far as they could go. As he did so, he slid his head lower, biting a mark on Tim's shoulder, his teeth sinking into the skin. Tim let out a pained moan, but didn't complain. Somewhere in his head Jason though it was crazy, how much this man withstood. How much he was willing to take for him.  
  
“Jason-” He could hear him, needy and urging. He licked the fresh mark before talking.   
  
“Easy princess. We're getting to it now.”   
The lube was still outside on the night drawer from their last time, and Jason could reach for it easily and pour it on his fingers until they were slick. He reached down between Tim's legs, one finger pressing against his entrance.   
  
“Take a deep breath for me.” He ordered, waiting for Tim's chest to rise before slipping his finger in. Tim let out a cry and clung tighter to Jason's shoulders.   
  
“Hurry.” He murmured.  
  
“I don't want it to hurt.” Jason hummed, moving his finger back and forth, pushing slightly deeper every time and feeling Tim opening around him. It was hard, it was so hard for him because he wanted to shove his cock inside Tim more than he wanted anything else in this world. To just ram into him as soon as he can. But there's a limit, he can only push Tim so far and, at least for tonight, he had no intention of going past it. “Your pretty little ass was abused enough as it is.”   
  
“It’s fine.” Tim said, shaking his head slightly. Jason bit another mark into his shoulder, drawing out a loud cry.   
  
“I thought I told you not to lie to me.” He murmured. Still, he pushed a second finger in. Tim jerked in response and let out a satisfied moan. It filled Jason with so much wanting it was almost overwhelming. He scissored his fingers inside the other, stretching his hole wider for him, making sure he was ready. Tim screamed when he finally curled his fingers inside of him, scratching thin marks into Jason’s back. Jason moved lower, trailing kisses on Tim’s chest before lapping a nipple into his mouth. He sucked against it and Tim jolted in his place, shuddering violently beneath him. The nipple hardened almost immediately, and Jason grazed his teeth against it. He could feel himself throbbing. Every second felt like forever and made it harder for him to breathe. He still added a third finger, thrusting into the other more urgently as he moved to abuse the other nipple just as he did with the first.   
  
“I- It’s okay.” Tim purred, panting heavily, fingers pressing against the other. “Please.”  
  
This time, Jason believed him. He removed his fingers, wet and warm, and smeared what was left of the lube around his cock. One more soothing kiss to Tim’s chest before he placed himself between his legs, aligning his dick with Tim’s entrance. He watched as Tim braced himself and then, with one quick motion, he rammed himself into the other. Tim let out a pained wail, tilting his head backwards.   
  
Jason couldn’t help but groan. Tim was still tight enough around him and to finally have this filled him with pleasure. He leaned in closer, taking Tim’s lips with his as he started moving. It was so sweet and he could feel himself slipping away almost instantly. The only things on his mind where Tim’s warmth, the sounds that he made and the way he felt around his dick. Everything other than those things seemed to have vanished.   
  
He thrust in faster, building up his rhythm, one of his hands moving to grab Tim’s cock. It was already wet, and he had no problem smearing pre cum all over the head and pressing on it.   
“Don’t come before me.” He huffed.  
  
Tim’s fingers found their way onto his hair, intertwining between his black locks but still careful not to yank his head away. He clinged to him as if he was desperate to take every little thing Jason gave him. Realizing it sent another excited wave down his spine.  
  
“Say my name.” He panted, words just barely leaving his mouth. “Say it.”   
  
“Jason-” Tim whimpered, moaning Jason’s name over and over again. It felt so good, like music to his ears. Exactly what he needed to push himself over the edge. Jason braced himself and started moving in and out faster, feeling his groin slamming against the abused skin of Tim’s ass. White heat was pulsing through his veins, ready to let loose in any second. With another shudder and a loud cry, he felt himself coming. He rode his orgasm high, not slowing down until it was well over, head tilted back and mouth hanging open as he panted.   
  
Finally, he moved his thumb away from the head of Tim’s cock and started moving his fingers up and down the slit.  
“There you go baby.” He whispered, a thin smile stretching his lips. He squeezed the base of Tim’s cock, rubbing his thumb against his length. He examined as Tim was bucking into his grip, lips shaking. “You did a good job. Now come for me.”   
  
And Tim did. He let out a cry, surrendering himself to the feeling as he came onto Jason’s hand, onto his own stomach. Sticky and wet and messy. Crying out Jason's name one last time as his voice broke. Jason kept stroking his dick, yanking out every last drop of orgasm out of him. Once Tim was done, Jason rubbed a small, soothing circle over the head of his cock and finally let go, slipping out of Tim and letting the other crash down into the bed.  
  
Jason leaned backwards, resting on his hands and taking a good look at the guy below him. Tim had tears resting on the edges on his eyes. Sweat made his black bangs stick into his forehead and the sides of his face. His ears and neck were still red and he was panting. The new marks Jason made on him decorating their way from his neck down to his shoulders and body. He was one big mess of tears and sweat and cum.  
He was just as beautiful that way as Jason imagined he would be. And it was Jason that did it to him, Jason that made him look like that. It made his stomach feel funny.   
  
“Look at you.” He hummed, gently pushing some hair away from Tim’s face. “You’re goddamn breathtaking.”   
  
Tim hummed something that might’ve been words, but Jason couldn’t really understand it. He leaned in to press a soft kiss against the other’s forehead. His fingers trailed up, caressing the side of Tim's face. “You did great tonight, you were amazing.”  
  
“Y’too.” Tim murmured, voice still filled with bliss. Jason knew he had to tilt his head and kiss the trail of drying tears beneath his eyes. He moved to add a third kiss on his lips. He could kiss him forever. At least for tonight. At least until the day will pass and he will just be a detective again and Tim will be someone he definitely has to stay away from. He didn't want to think about it now. He just wanted to pull the blankets over them, pull the other close and hug him as if they weren't both completely filthy.  
  
“Let me clean you up.” He said instead, offering a smile and another pat to the side of Tim’s face before moving. He turned to the side and bent over towards the drawer, searching through it for some paper towels. He hoped to find some. The bathroom was right here, sure, but he didn't feel like getting out of bed. Maybe he was afraid that if he did that, Tim would kick him away like the last two times. While he was lost in thoughts, the mattress moved behind him. Tim shifted in his place, and then he felt a careful hand on his back.  
  
“What’s this?” His fingers slowly traced over a scar Jason forgot almost was there. On his right shoulder blade, a thin line of raised, scarred skin created the letter _‘J’_. Clear to everyone from just a quick glance at it. Of course he'll notice it even when he's too fucked out to talk. Jason closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.   
  
“Ever heard of Jack Napier?” He ended up breaking the silence.   
  
“The crime lord? Yes.” Tim hummed.   
  
“When I was younger I lifted the tiers off his car.” He finally found a small packet of tissues. He held it in his hands, sneaking a glance back towards the other. “So he made sure I never forget to not mess with him.”   
  
Tim's eyes widened in surprise, and then filled with compassion Jason haven't seen from him yet but he knew was genuine. “He did this to you?”   
  
“Among other things, yeah.” Jason nodded. “Don’t worry about it beautiful. Now’s not the time for bad memories.” He took a piece of tissue out, but before he turned around, Tim pulled himself up and leaned against his back. He rested his chin on Jason's shoulder and wrapped his hands around him, clinging to him in a way that felt comfortable and perfectly in place.   
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know”   
  
“Don’t be.” Jason said. He kissed Tim’s temple before a teasing smile rose to his lips. “Doesn’t it hurt your ass sitting up like that?” It was better just changing the subject.   
  
For a moment, Tim looked embarrassed. “A little.”   
  
“Then why don't you lie down and let me take care of you?” He lifted one hand to gently push the other back down. Tim let go of him and willingly fell to the bed with a small thud. He watched, a satisfied and calm smile on his lips, as Jason turned to him and started wiping his abdomen. Jason carefully cleaned his stomach, groin and ass as much as he could, caressing his skin with both the paper and his fingers. It took a long few seconds, but it was pleasant and calming. He didn’t care.  
  
“Does it still hurt?” He wondered.   
  
“Yes.” Tim hummed, raising one hand to lazily stroke Jason’s chest with his fingers.   
  
“...Did you like it?” He looked at the other's face, unsure what answer to expect. But Tim just hummed and nodded. He decided to push it a little, one last time for today, and ask another question. “Are you gonna kick me out again?”   
  
Tim moved his hand from Jason's chest upwards, slowly until he reached his nape. Then he pulled him down towards him, and Jason gladly let him. “I think you should stay.”   
  
He didn't have to say it twice. Jason found his place near the other, pulling the blanket on top of both of them. Tim nudged closer, and he had no problem wrapping one hand around his hip and keeping him there, nuzzled right against him. It felt right, even if it was nothing, just the way Tim fit perfectly next to him. Any other time he would laugh at himself, at how pathetic he was playing pretend with someone who was probably thinking nothing of him. Not now though. Right now he leaned forward, burying his nose in Tim's hair and inhaling until his lungs were filled with the smell of sweat and expensive shampoo. He crossed their legs together, closing his eyes without words, feeling comfortable enough to slip right into a good night sleep.  
  
Somehow, god help him, he started to care. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Comments are appreciated.

When he woke up up the next morning, Tim was gone. He didn't even know when the other got out of bed, sneaky and quiet enough as to not wake him up, probably. But it didn't matter, fact is he woke up in an empty bed at the Wayne manor. Considering last night, it wasn’t half bad.   
  
A quick look at the clock showed him it was still morning. Jason let out a low grunt and sat up, looking around him as he did. Now that he finally had the time to focus on it, he noticed how messy Tim’s room was. There was a stack of clothes building up on a chair in the corner, and some empty bags of snacks discarded on the table. Some things were scattered on the floor, pushed towards the wall to allow for some floor to show up between them. It was almost funny, how different it was from the image he first had in his mind. Perhaps he was too quick to judge him.   
  
Jason picked his discarded clothes and moved to the bathroom. No one bothered him so far, so he saw no problem with taking the time to clean himself from yesterday. It was better than parading around the house with the remains of yesterday.   
The shower was probably the best one he’s ever had. It had the kind of water pressure only lots of money and fancy plumbing could buy. Strong enough to hit your back just right, and warm enough to stay there for hours. He could get used to it. The water helped in bringing him back to focus, directing his thoughts to what mattered. His investigation. The subject of it changed of course, but nonetheless he was going to see it through. Vicki still got hurt, people were still in danger. At the bottom line, nothing really changed other than his target.   
  
Even better, now he had a lead. The attacker was still waiting for him, detained in the police station. Jason could make him talk, he had no doubt about it. And once he does that, they can move forward.   
  
A few minutes later, he got out of the room all dried and dressed up. It took him a minute, to make sure he remembered how to get to the kitchen. And then he made his way there with lazy steps. When he got into the room, he was surprised to see Bruce standing there near the counter, waiting for the coffee machine to fill in his mug.   
  
“Uh, good morning.” Jason mumbled, cursing himself almost immediately. It wasn’t hard to realize that him being there like that, at this time, with his hair still damp, wearing the same clothes from yesterday. There was no way for Bruce not to realize exactly what he did there.   
  
“Good morning.” If Bruce had any thoughts about it, he didn’t show them. “I hope you’ve slept well.”   
  
“I...have.” Jason scratched the back of his head. “Where is-”   
  
“My son had to leave to take care of some Wayne Enterprise business for the day.” Bruce answered quickly, solidifying the fact that he knew exactly what was going on in front of him. It made Jason feel uncomfortable, to say the least. “But everything relating to Eliot gets to me anyway, so if you have any thoughts on the investigation you might as well say them now.”  
  
Thankful for the quick change of subject, Jason nodded and took his place standing next to the table. “I plan on going and getting information from the guy who attacked Vale. If he rats on Eliot that puts us in a good spot.”  
  
“So you've decided to keep going.” Bruce turned around to look at him with a serious look. Of course, he most likely already knew that. He placed one hot mug on the table, keeping another to himself. The smell of warm, rich coffee filled the room in an instant.  
  
“Eliot’s hurting people isn't he?” Jason shrugged. “He’s bad. I became a detective to take down bad people.”   
  
“I see.” Bruce nodded. “You have my thanks.”   
  
Jason lifted the mug, taking a deep breath filled with warm steam. “I’ll update you as soon as I have something.”   
  
The silence lingered through the kitchen. Bruce wasn't a man of many words, it seemed. And Jason wasn't one to complain for not having to hold a conversation with a relative stranger. As much of a stranger Bruce was, after days of Jason reading every little thing he could about his life. He looked up at the other, a man who seemed like he has the world resting in his shoulders. He couldn’t blame him, the situation he was in was most likely tiring. And he carried it almost exclusively alone.   
  
“I don't mean to be rude…” He started, and Bruce lifted his eyes from the morning paper.  
  
“People often say something like that right before saying something rude.” He didn't seem bothered by Jason, or like he wished to quiet him. He was just simply stating a fact. It seem to be sort of a habit for him. Jason wondered if it became grading at one point or another.   
  
“Right…” He tapped against the mug with his fingers. Making a soft sound only he could hear. ”Anyway, I think you should tell Selina the truth. All of it.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, bright blue eyes piercing through Jason, threatening to tear him apart if he goes far enough.   
  
Jason shrugged in response, as if it wasn’t really important. The last thing he needed right now was a useless argument. “I mean, she is your future wife right? So she should know.”   
  
“I don’t think this is any of your business.” Bruce said. Jason took the last sip of his coffee before answering.   
  
“Probably not. But I’m already way deeper in this than I wanted to be.” He placed the glace back on the table and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Thanks for the coffee anyway, it was great. I’ll let you know after I talk to the guy.”   
  
Bruce let him go with a barely audible grunt that might or might not have been the word ‘alright’ and a low dip of his head. The morning air outside the Wayne manor was cold, colder than it was just a few days ago. The winter was slowly creeping closer. Usually it was a good sign. Come winter most people would be busy, with schools, holidays, or just hiding away from the snow. Less crimes happened in winter. It was the summer days that drove Gotham mad.   
It might have been good for business, but it was hard on the soul.  
  
His car was still waiting for him right in front of the stairs, as out of place as it was when he first got here. He got into it and toyed with the radio for a second, trying to get music to play. He managed some notes, so obscured by white noise he gave up on it and went back to silence. Nothing to distract him then, just his own thoughts as he drove back to the city.   
  
Eliot, Wayne, Vale… and Tim.   
Soon enough this will end, his short time of play pretend. This intermingling with the high class of Gotham and their schemes. He would go back to dealing with husbands cheating of their wives, and Tim would be nothing but a fantasy, a long lost dream that he got to hold even for just one moment. There wasn’t any reason to be bitter about it, it was just life. Just part of the job.   
  
Jason picked out a cigarette and lit it up. The smell of smoke and chemicals filled the car, making the air just a little bit easier to breather. It wasn’t important right now, what he did or didn’t have. The crucial thing was to help people, and get the job done.   
  
He parked his car one block away from the Gotham city central police. Walking the rest of the way to avoid any snarky cop making comments. As if their paycheck allowed them anything better.   
  
“Look what the cat dragged in.” An unpleasant voice greeted him almost the moment he stepped in. Jason turned his eyes to the overweight man who was standing next to the secretary desk. Tall and thick boned, Harvey Bullock always seemed eager to find someone to crush. Jason never really cared for him.  
  
“I don’t have time for this, Bullock.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Where’s the commissioner?”  
  
“In his office, where else can he be you dingus.” His voice was raspy and sharp, he was looking for a fight, but Jason just nodded and kept on moving. Ignoring the short noise of protest he heard behind him. The door to commissioner Gordon’s office was half open, as it usually was. He was a good man among many who didn’t deserve him. Jason had taken a liking to him, although it probably wasn’t mutual, and he would never admit it anyway.   
  
“Commissioner.” He said curtly, standing near the door and raising one hand to gently knock on it, alerting his presence.   
  
Jim Gordon turned his eyes up towards the door. The police life made his hair whiten early. Along with his thick framed glasses and large mustache, it gave him an air of no-nonsense. All that, accompanied perfectly by an almost ever present frown.  
“What bring you here?” He asked. Jason guessed he already knew the answer.   
  
“The guy I sent here yesterday.” Now when he was acknowledged, he stepped into the room, stopping right in front of the table. “I need to talk to him. I could use an investigation room, but if you don’t have an open one I can always just go down there.”   
  
“And make a mess of my cells?” Gordon huffed, squinting behind his glasses as he examined the other. “You’re just gonna go down there and annoy all the drunks. I think not. I don’t need a fight.”  
  
“A room them.” Jason nodded. “It’s important. It’s an investigation for the Wayne house.” Normally, he wouldn’t flaunt out names like that- ignoring the fact he never had names important enough to flaunt- but it could save him some useless talking and precious time. So for this one instance, he felt it was okay to do it.   
  
“Wayne?” Gordon cocked his eyebrows in surprise. “Since when are you working for Wayne.”   
  
“Go figures, right?” Jason shrugged, offering a lopsided smile. “Anyway, a room then. It wouldn’t take long. I promise.”   
  
Gordon gave him a long stern look. The kind of look a strict dad would give. Maybe he was hoping to intimidate him, maybe he was just trying to decide what to do. Then, with a heavy sigh and a shaking of his head, he pushed his chair back and stood up. “Fine. I’ll go and tell them to set up a room for you. Don’t break anything this time.”   
  
“You have my word.” Jason brought two fingers up to his forehead in a fake salute.   
  
“Yeah yeah.” Gordon’s tired huff made it obvious he wasn’t buying it. Still, a room was arranged for him. It was a small investigation room, the one at the end of the hallway that was no one’s favorite. Smaller and older than the rest, with chairs that squeaked when you sat on them too quickly. For Jason, it was perfect. Just the right balance of ‘you’re not gonna get out of this place’ creepiness.  
  
“He’s all yours.” Gordon said, after a grumpy cop brought his guy to the room for him. “Don’t make too much of a mess. I’m warning you.”   
  
“I’ll try my best.” He promised again with a shrug, offering a weak smile before going into the investigation room. Even before he got through the door, his expression changed. He left the uncaring lax grin outside, in favor of a serious look, on the verge on mean. It wasn’t hard for him to be intimidating, with his size, just a piercing glare and his lips drawn in a thin line.   
  
“We meet again.” He closed the door behind him and turned to look. His guy was sitting there, both hands cuffed to the chair. He stared right back at Jason, dirty and unwavering, ready to prove how tough he is by not breaking. Jason saw enough guys like that, he knew them well. He knew he could break them.   
  
“What do you want?” The guy snarled at him.   
  
“You know exactly what I want.” Jason answered, as calm as the other was seemingly angry. “Tell me who sent you.”   
  
“As if!” The guy said, rolling his eyes. Jason stopped in front of the table, pressing his hands against the cold metal and leaning forward until his eyes were in the same line with the attacker’s.   
  
“You think this is a joke?” He muttered. “You could’ve killed someone.” When the man didn’t respond, he continued. “If I wasn’t there to stop you, that is. But luckily for the both of us, I was there to kick your ass.”   
  
“Tss-” The man hissed, but didn’t answer. Jason allowed his face to contour in anger for a sliver of a moment.   
  
“You want a rematch?” He said, voice low and threatening. “God knows you deserve more than I gave you. Trying to kill a poor, young woman.”   
  
“You think you scare me?” Finally, that got him a reply. “There’s nothing you can do to me that will be worse than what he’ll do to me if I talk.”   
  
“ _He_ , huh? Now we’re moving somewhere.” Of course, he already knew it’s a he, but seeing the disgruntled look flashing on the man’s face brought him some form of satisfaction. Jason straightened himself up and stepped across the room, circling the table until he was on the same side as the man, standing right next to him.  
  
“You really think I can’t hurt you?” He said, shifting his gaze down to the man. “Why? Because we’re at a police station? I’m not even a cop, no one would bat an eye if I beat you to a bloody pulp right here, right now. This is Gotham, they’ll be more pissed about having to clean the room than they would about you dying.”  
He saw it then, some fear flashing behind the man’s eyes. Barely showing, but it was there. He had no reason to believe Jason wasn’t mad enough to do as he said, and Jason wasn’t going to give him one. He leaned in forward, until his face was close enough to threaten the man’s personal space. “Tell me where he is. Tell me where Eliot is.”   
  
He didn’t expect the pure, genuine confusion on the other’s face. “Who the fuck is Eliot?”  
  
“Are you playing me?” Jason furrowed his eyebrows, lower lip arching up slightly. “The guy who sent you.”   
  
“I don’t know where you get your information, but you got it all wrong.” He man said, almost spitting out his words. “I never heard of no Eliot.”   
  
Without any warning, and with a single, almost nonchalant move, Jason placed his palm against the man’s chest and pushed. The chair swung back and crashed onto the floor with a loud crashing sound that echoed through the room. The man, cuffed the the chair, was dragged back with it, a surprised yelp escaping his throat as he fell, unable to stop or protect himself from it. Someone outside definitely heard this, but no one came to stop him.  
  
“What- Are you crazy!?” He huffed, jerking in his place, hands pulling against the cuffs. Jason leaned down, one knee pressed against the men’s shoulder as he looked at him.   
  
“Let’s try this again from the start.” He muttered, cold blue eyes looking straight at the attacker’s face. “Who sent you?”   
  
“I’m not gonna tell!” The man said, but the strands of hysteria in his voice were clear now. Jason could sell crazy pretty easily, he learned that skill growing up on the streets of Gotham. By now, it came naturally to him, and the man bought into it. He followed with a concerned gaze as Jason moved one of his hands, sliding his trenchcoat to the side. He revealed an inner pocket, slowly opening it up to show the faintest glint of black metal. A gun, small enough to be well hidden and light enough not to bother his movements. But it was always there, secured and ready. Now both of them knew this.   
  
“Don’t make me use it.” Jason hummed, voice almost too quiet, compared with the man’s shriek.   
  
“You wouldn’t.”   
  
Jason tilted his head slightly, fingers slipping into his pocket, disappearing between the fabric and the gun. “Why not? I could say it was self defense. No one would blame me. Just one less low life criminal on the street. One less creep attacking woman. I _would_.”  
  
That seemed to do the trick.   
  
“Napier! It was Napier!” The man called. Jason could feel the sudden emptiness dawning on him. Goring through his veins like cold, liquid metal. The type of poison you can never get rid of. Once you encountered it, it’s forever in your system.   
Of course, why wouldn’t Napier be involved. It wouldn’t be the most wrapped case of his life if he wasn’t.   
  
He wouldn’t let it show in his face. Instead he made sure to keep his jaw tightened, lips drawn into a thin line as he carefully and methodically closed the hidden zipper and straightened his coat back to place. He got up to his feet, ignoring the ‘wait, but what about me’ yells from the man as he left the room without looking back.   
  
“Are you done?” Gordon was waiting for him outside. Jason just nodded, without really saying anything. He got what he came for, sure, he just wasn’t sure he liked that answer.   
  
Overall, it made perfect sense. Sure, Eliot would use a middleman. He was parading out there as one of the Gotham elite, and having questionable connections to lowlife thugs would be inconvenient and dangerous. Someone could always slip, tell on him, blow his cover. He wouldn’t be careless. He wouldn’t let people of this kind know about who he really was. Using a strong, known criminal to spread your orders for you was a great cover. Especially if it was someone as strong and feared as Napier. The business would only help both of them. Eliot would get to keep his identity as hidden as possible, and Napier will get perks like money and influence.   
  
He had to admit, it was a good plan.   
  
Now he knew who he had to look for. It didn’t make things any easier. Jason let out a heavy sigh as he left the police station. He picked out a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up, letting it hang between his lips as he walked towards his car.   
  
He’ll have to do it, there was no way of going around him. If everything went through Napier, there were no other low ranking man he can scare off instead. It had to be him, and Jason would have to brace himself for it and not freeze like a scared teen.  
  
Somewhere in one of his pockets, his phone was buzzing. Jason searched for it, taking the cigarette out before he answered.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Detective, it’s me.” Came the low, serious voice of Bruce Wayne, as concerned as ever.   
  
Ah, good timing, I just finished talking to our guy.” Jason said, taking a lungful of smoke and blowing it out slowly. “I have some news.”   
  
“I’m afraid I have some news myself.” Bruce answered. And Jason could recognize the hits of uneasiness, as good as Bruce was in hiding them, they were still slipping thought his voice.   
  
Something was wrong. “What happened?”   
  
“It’s Tim.” Bruce said, and Jason could feel himself halt in the middle of a step. “He never arrived to work today. Eliot just sent me a message, and…” His words trailed off for a second. Jason could feel his heart skip a bit, and then another one, and a third. The half smoked cigarette fell from his fingers onto the dirty street, but he barely even bothered noticing it.  
  
“And?” He knew what the rest of the sentence was going to be. But he still had to ask. He needed to hear it.   
  
“Eliot took him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

The rest of the day went by as if in a haze.  Jason looked anywhere. He went to every hell hole he could think of, trying to get some information, to find a lead. Time was of the essence, now more than ever, and he already felt like he was hanging on the verge of a cliff.   
How could he be so stupid? Of course, having someone that can lead to him caught, Eliot would retaliate. Jason overlooking it cost them this needless acceleration. And if Napier really was his middleman… that meant he knew almost from the start that Jason was poking holes at the subject. He had the time to plan this, to think it through. Jason handed all of this to Eliot on a silver platter.  
It was his fault, he had to fix it.   
  
The usual places didn’t land anything. No one saw Napier, or knew of his plans for the evening. Jason visited at least ten different bars, and the usual alleyways where crooks made deals in hiding. He even went to the Iceberg Lounge again, and was greeted by a sneering glare from the bodyguard at the entrance.   
  
He found there a handful of of criminals lazy enough to sit there midday, staring at a bar that was only half functioning. He slammed his hand against the wooden deck, staring at the bartender with glaring intent.   
  
“You sit here, and you hear half the conversations in Gotham, so you should know.” He said leaning if forward on his elbow. “Where is Napier gonna be tonight?”  
  
The bartender gazed at him, lips arching into a frown. “Why would I tell you?”   
  
“Because if you not, I will take a bottle of the shelf here and smash it on your head.” Jason growled. The bartender looked at him with calm displeasure, looking as if he didn’t believe the threat. Jason picked up and empty glass and threw it against the table. It smashed with a loud sounds, shreds spreading all over the floor.   
  
“I mean it.” Jason warned.   
  
The bartender, now, wide eyes with surprise, jumped in his place. “Secu-” He started to call out, but Jason reached out one hand and grabbed him by his shirt.   
  
“Don’t even think about it.” He muttered. “I’ve seen your security, I can take him.” It might’ve been too violet or rash. There may not have been a lot of people here at the moment, but there were still enough. Surely one of them had a gun, surely one of them was going to pull it out soon. He didn't have much time, not even in this poor, cold place.  
  
The bartender’s lips quivered as he stared back at Jason with hints of horror. He tried to inch himself away, even though Jason’s hand on his collar kept him close.   
“I- I think I heard him saying he has some business near the docks tonight.” His voice stammered as he spoke.   
  
“The docks.” Jason repeated. He let go of the other, already moving towards the exit before the bartender had a chance to straighten up and tell on him.   
  


\----  
  
The docks were silent at this late afternoon hour. It was a little past the time when the last workers left, but before the evening visitors arrived. Visitors, Jason rolled his eyes and let out a small huff. That was one way to call them.  
  
It was likely best for him to strike as early as possible. The longer he'll wait, the more people would show up. But if it was a small group, he could take them. Jason took his place besides a large containment unit, safely hidden by the stretching shadows, but with a good view towards the pathway from the main road. From there, he knew he could strike easily once the moment comes.  
  
The moment came shortly after. A slick black car with darkened windows entered the dock and parked not too far away from him. Jason watched as three men came out of the car. One Napier, and two bodyguards. It was far from terrible, he expected at least four. Guess he could trust a cocky man to walk around like no one would even think of hurting him.   
  
The first man was with his back turned against Jason. That allowed him to jump quickly, swift on his feet as he leaped against the man and wrapped one arm around him in a chokehold. The man tried to shove his elbow deep into Jason's ribs, but Jason took a step back, forcing the man's back to arch with him.   
  
The second man was already aiming a gun at him, but with his friend in the crossfire, he hesitated. That should've bought Jason enough time to plan his next move. But before he could do anything, a cold voice washed over him as Napier spoke.  
  
“What are you waiting for? Shoot him.”   
  
The man blinked in hesitation just once, and then fired the gun. Jason flung the man in his hold forward and ducked. He reached for his shield's gun before the man fell back. He didn't see the blood spatter, but he felt in fall on him, warm on thick and terrible. He heard the shout before the man fell down cold to the ground.  
  
Gun in his hand now, he slid to the back of the car, ducking in the angle that kept him covered  him from the other two. Another shot missed just barely, hitting the ground next to him. Jason cursed quietly and moved back.   
  
“If you come out, I'll make your death less painful, street boy.” He heard the sick tone of Napier's words, gloating and pompous.   
  
Not yet. He wasn't going to lose so quickly. Jason backed even further and looked blow the car at two pairs of feet, waiting for him to make a move. He ducked lower, aimed and shot. The bullet breezed under the car and smashed through the ankle of the second bodyguard. The scream wasn't late to follow. Using this moment of hurt, Jason jumped across the hood of the car, stepping behind the man and slamming the gun handle at the back of his head. It was strong enough to get the man to fall and pass out. Jason saw blood on the floor, he felt blood of the handle.   
  
In the moment of silence until the dust spread, Napier and him stared right at each other. Jason could feel his eyes widening, his breath hitching. If he could he would punch himself. Now wasn't the time for another panic attack. For once in his life he should be able to stand in front of the other and not feel like he was breaking apart.   
  
The moment passed.   
Napier reached inside the pocket of his jacket and Jason moved without thinking. He closed the distance between them with one large step and grabbed Napier's wrist, applying pressure and moving in away from his body- and the possible gun hiding in his blazer.   
  
“It’s over.” He said, voice ragged and panting. “Don’t try anything funny.”   
  
“So you’ve finally decided to graduate from being a terrified child and grow some balls?” Napiers lips stretched in a sly grin. “Impressive, I’d even hire you if you weren’t trying to attack me.”   
  
“You think this is funny?” Jason snarled and tightened his grip on the other’s waste. Napier was a scary fellow, sure. But he was physically smaller than Jason and this close up, Jason had no problem holding him down.   
  
“Oh, I think this is _hilarious_.” Napier hissed. His eyes narrowed as his smile turned vicious. “Look at you, trying so hard to keep it together. You think this means you're in control, but I'm just waiting for you to break.”   
  
“You can wait.” Jason muttered through gritted teeth. Part of him was afraid the other was right. That this really was just an act about to fade away. The rest of him hated that part. The weak part, the small child still inside of him. There was no time to doubt. His mind shifted to Tim, kept against his will somewhere in the city. He couldn't let Tim down.   
With a sharp, forceful movement, he slammed Napier’s back against the side of the car. The arm that wasn't holding his hand laid folded, braced against the other's chest.   
  
“We’re not here to talk about me.”  
  
Napier seemed only mildly surprised by the sudden movement. He puffed his cheeks slightly. “Party pooper.”   
  
“Tell me where Eliot is hiding.” Jason demanded.  
  
“Eliot? Oh my, you've got the wrong guy. I've never met the Eliots.” He said. His voice was overly pronounced as always, like he was putting on a show in front of a big crowd, even when it was just the two of them. It made Jason’s fist shake with anger. He slammed Napier against the car once again.   
  
“My evidence say otherwise.” He growled. “I caught your assassin, he sold you out.”   
  
“You think he'll be alive for long?” Napier said. It was bold even for him, to just coldly admit he'll have the man killed. As if he was above it, as of none of it could hurt him. Most frustratingly, it was true. At the end of it, it was going to be Jason’s word against a pack of rich corrupt lawyers. Napier was strong enough to get away with almost anything. Something like this wouldn't even bother him.  
  
“I’m not here to take you to court.” Jason clenched his teeth and slammed Napier against the car once again.   
  
“So you're here to threaten me, is that it?” Napier huffed. The repeated movement caused a curl to come apart from his carefully slicked hair. The only sign on his face that something has happened.   
  
“If you don't tell me where he is, I'll do more than threaten.” Jason hated it all. Hated how unbothered Napier looked. How much he had to do in order to gain so little. He could feel the shuddering of his hands, fingers clenching momentarily against skin and fabric.    
If he could only do just a little bit more. He might get what he needs and this will all be over.   
  
Napier let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Pathetic.” He said. “Who do you think you’re fooling? I taught you well enough to be scared. Drilled it into you, quite literally.”   
  
“I’m not afraid of you.” Jason hinged his jaw and leaned forward. “I can beat you up, can tie you to the back of the car and take you for a spin. Hell, I can put a bullet through your head.”  
  
“But you won’t.” Napier cut him off. “You talk big, but you won't hurt me. I can see it in your eyes, the dread. You can’t completely bury it.”   
  
Jason knew he was losing control of the conversation quickly. A part of him wondered if he ever had control at all. Maybe they were just spiralling down this path from the moment he laid his hands on the other.   
“I didn't come here for a psychological evaluation. I came here to ask where Eliot is hiding. Stop stalling.”   
  
“Which makes me wonder…” Napier ignored him completely. “Why the sudden courage?”    
  
“That’s enough.” Jason snarled, moving his hand to grab Napier's shirt collar. His fingers shivered against the fabric, grasping it hard enough to almost tear it apart.   
  
“No. It isn’t enough.” Napier scanned him thoroughly, as if searching for something. “This isn’t revenge. You had more than enough time to try and hurt me if you wanted to. This isn’t some random timing. And you’re looking for Eliot…” He stopped when Jason pulled him up, high enough to force him up to his toes. For a sliver of a moment Jason thought they were passed it. That he was safe to move forward and get his answers.   
But then, something lit up in Napier’s eyes.   
  
“So you’re doing it for the sake of someone else.”    
  
Jason tried his best not to give the other anything. But he must’ve done something, a small movement he made without noticing. Napier latched onto it like a spider trapping a fly.   
  
“Yes. Of course. You are a detective after all, you must be somewhat altruistic.” He said, tilting his head slightly. “But who? Is it Mister Wayne? Can’t be, he doesn’t look like the type to latch onto younger men.”  
  
Even thinking about such a suggestion seemed preposterous and disrespectful. Jason barely had the time to react to the shock of it before Napier continued.   
“Or is it his future wife?” The question came out playful, as if he was just entertaining his own thoughts out loud. “Although that doesn’t make a lot of sense. It that was the case you should’ve been happy to get rid of him. But still here you are, helping him.”   
  
“I’m warning you.” Jason muttered. This already felt too close to comfort before, and now the air felt heavy and suffocating. One second before everything breaks.   
And then it did.   
  
Napier’s lips stretched into an ugly grin. “Ah, must be the son then.”  
  
“You bastard.” Jason couldn’t even tell if Napier knew what was going on, or if he just happened to stumble into the right guess. He didn’t have time to think it through anyway. His body moved on its own. He released Napier only to immediately send a punch across his face, strong enough to make Napier rock back and forth in his place. He swung again, with a second punch. Napier stumbled back, his back hitting the side of the car with a loud thumping sound. Already, Jason pulled him away from it, throwing him down to the ground next to him and getting on top of him before he had the chance to recover. He kept him down with his weight and swung again.  
  
He really thought he could do that, toy with people. Treat people like shit, like they were nothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind Jason knew he should stop, that this will give him nothing. But if he had to be honest, he dreamt about this moment so many times. Just him, wailing down at Napier until his knuckles turned red with blood, until he could hear the ugly crack of a freshly broken nose. He deserved every hit that Jason laid down on him, and more.  
  
The sound of a phone ringing ripped into the darkening sky and brought him to a halt, and back to reality. Underneath him, Napier’s face was a red mess. One of his eyes was half closed to stop the blood from dripping into it.  
  
“What is that?!” Jason demanded. Napier’s jagged wheezes turned into a breathy, voiceless chuckle.   
  
“It’s just a phone.” He said, “You should answer.” Jason reached to Napier’s suit pocket, where the ringing phone was hiding. He slipped two fingers in and took the device out. The number wasn’t saved. That made sense, he guessed no numbers were.   
  
He answered the call and brought the phone to his ear.   
  
“You were supposed to call ten minutes ago. What the hell is going on?” The voice on the other side barked. Jason didn’t recognize him, but judging from the amused expression on Napier’s face, he had a guess.   
  
“Eliot, right?” He asked, trying to mask his own tired panting.   
  
“Who is that?” The man- Eliot- sounded impatient “Where’s Napier?!”   
  
“Yeah he’s… a little busy right now.” Jason mused, letting his eyes flutter around for a moment before moving back down. “This is Jason Todd.”  
  
He assumed he didn’t have to explain more, and he was right. “The damned private detective, huh?”   
  
“That’s me.” Jason nodded to no one. “Mind telling me where you’re hiding? You have someone I’m looking for.”  
  
“And your client had something I’m looking for.” Eliot, pretty quickly from the sound of it, got over the initial shock of an unexpected conversation partner. “The way I see it, it’s a fair exchange. I get the documents, and young Timothy marches out alive.”   
  
Of course that’s what he wanted. Jason couldn’t promise something like that on behalf of Wayne, but he had a feeling he knew what the other would want.   
“Mr. Wayne will do whatever it takes to see his son safe.”   
  
“Very good.” Eliot said. “Then, I’ll call him to set up all the details. I’m sure he will update you once the conversation is over.”   
He didn’t wait for Jason to answer before he hung up.   
  
Slowly, Jason moved the phone away from his ear. His fingers felt stiff, holding the device so tight they were almost glued to it. He let it slip down to the ground and turned his attention back to Napier. The other was still under him, still bloody and beaten. He didn’t look like he was trying to do anything to hit Jason and get out of his predicament.   
  
Not that he needed to. The call broke the momentum Jason had before, cooled him down and brought sense back into his mind. As satisfying as it might have been, this was pointless. It was more than that, it was stupid. Jason let out a deep, heavy sigh.   
“Looks like we’re done here.” He muttered quietly, voice so low it barely found a way out of his throat. He dragged himself up to his feet and took a long look at himself. There was too much blood everywhere, it stained his hands, his sleeves. It didn’t matter. What mattered is that after tonight this will all be over. This darn mess of a case will be behind him, and he’ll be able to breath.  
  
Jason reached down deep into his pocket and took out a cigarette. As the warm, gray smoke started rising from the burning edge, he heard movement behind him.   
  
He turned around to look at Napier, who was starting to get up from the ground. He braced himself on one elbow, the other hand supporting him as he started to push himself up. He stayed there, leaning down with his head hanging low as he spit out a small amount of blood. He coughed once, and then again, and before Jason knew it, the coughs turned into a laugh. Quiet at first, but loud and rolling and almost maniacal as it went on. It was enough to send shivers down Jason’s spine.   
  
“Oh kid…” He said, still chuckling. “You’ve done it tonight. You’ve made a _terrible_ mistake.” He turned his gaze up to Jason. His eyes were a weird mix of rage and joy. “I’ll remember this little meeting. And I promise you, you’ll find out how bad it can be to have me as an enemy.”    
  
Jason had no doubt he meant it. There was nothing he could do about it, this was his own doing that led to it. It was a terrifying thought, not knowing how many days he’ll have to live looking over his own back. Maybe forever, until one of them dies.   
He said nothing, choosing to go for another lungful of smoke instead before he started walking away. Every step felt heavy, every movement a little too painful. He took a deep breath and pushed it down, not offering another look to the docks before getting into his car and driving away.  
  
For now, he had more urgent things to worry about. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

Bruce Wayne was already waiting for him in front of the manor, heavy faced and covered by a long, black coat. In his hands he held a silver briefcase, securely closed. For once, Jason couldn’t blame him for looking like he carried the world on his shoulders.   
It looked like Eliot stood by his words and called. This was both a good and a bad thing.  
  
“You made a decision in my name.” Bruce said once Jason got close enough to hear his words without him raising his voice.  
  
“I had to think fast.” Jason answered, his own way of saying sorry. He shoved both hands into the pockets of his trench coat. “I assumed you'll support this decision.”   
  
“It’s the only choice we have, considering the situation.” Bruce nodded, and then moved towards a black, clean cut car that Jason would probably have to sell everything he had just to afford. It was as spotless and as new as Jason's car was an old mess. The only extra thing he could hope for was for it to be bulletproof. Bruce sat behind the wheel, and Jason got in next to it.   
  
“Am I even allowed to come with you?” He asked when Bruce didn't scoff about his presence.   
  
“We’ll make sure you can.” Was all Bruce said before he started driving away. Jason realised he was playing double duty. He was coming as a bodyguard first, detective second. It was a poor choice. He was already tired from a long day, his knuckles red from fighting. All he had to himself was a small gun hidden in his inner pocket. If they were going into a trap there will be several men waiting to take them. In a situation like that Jason would be far from enough. Still, he was probably the closest thing to a guard that Eliot would approve.  
  
He watched as the car moved through the streets of Gotham. Bruce was driving with an exactly calculated speed. As fast as he could without attracting any unwanted attention.  They were both quiet throughout the ride. They could've used the time better, talk strategy, try to think how they'll react to different scenarios. They didn't. Instead, Jason stared out of the window, bothered solely by his own thoughts.   
  
The car started slowing down, turning into the industrial outskirts of the city. They were surrounded by large, unappealing work buildings and factories, made for functionality rather than visibility. In this hour, there was no doubt this area would be mostly empty.   
  
Finally, Bruce talked, his voice cutting through the silence. “I told Selina.” He said, lifting his gaze to the front mirror as if he was searching something there.   
  
“You did?” Jason turned his eyes from the window towards the other. Bruce glanced at him from the corner of the eye and nodded.   
  
“I did.” Was all he said before stopping the car near a small gate to a small warehouse. A single guard was standing at the gate, stopping their entrance and- Jason noted- blocking their exit. He was armed with a gun at his belt and a tightly held expression. Alone, he might not be a problem, but Jason guessed there will be more men inside.   
  
The guard took a few steps forward and stopped, waiting for Bruce to open the car window before speaking.   
“Where you followed?” He asked.   
  
“No.” Bruce’s fingers pressed against the wheel of the car. “We came alone.”   
The guard leaned forward and peaked into the car. Jason was sure he’ll say something about Bruce going in alone, but he examined both of them for a moment and nodded.   
  
“You can go in.” He said, and pressed a button on his belt. The gate opened with a loud sound of cracking metal, made even louder as everything around it was so silent. Bruce didn't give the guard a second look before driving inside.  
  
“Is this the only way in and out?” Jason had to ask, although he could guess the answer even before Bruce approved his suspicion. Eliot chose this place carefully. They were safely trapped inside now, and he had control about when and how they'll leave.   
_If_ they'll even leave at all, Jason thought bitterly. He didn't mention any of these concerns out loud. Judging by Bruce's face, he already knew.   
  
They parked the car near the large front door, made of metal shining in the dark. Bruce took a deep breath before reaching back for the briefcase. When they got out, someone was already standing at the entrance.   
  
Jason laid his eyes on Thomas Eliot.   
Eliot was slightly taller than Bruce, which placed him a good half head above Jason. He was well groomed, brown hair combed back and primped to perfection. His body clad in a dark, striped suit. It became clear, after a second glance, that he lacked the certain grandeur that Wayne seemed to carry naturally, and covered for it's lackness with a tight, cold smile and an imperious glare.  
  
“Bruce, we meet again!” He said, clapping his hands together as he moved forward. Jason made an almost instinctive movement to step closer to Wayne, ready to protect him if needed. “The circumstances are a bit heavy, but it's still nice to see an old fried.”  
  
“I am not here for a trip down memory lane, Eliot.” Bruce's tone was sharp and serious, lacking any of the flourishes used by the other. “Nor am I here for small talk.”   
  
Eliot tightened his smile and nodded. “I see. Of course you are. You were always overly stiff and serious.” He gestured towards the door behind him. “Why won't we step inside then?”  
  
The thought of stepping inside made Jason uneasy. There were already a guard and a gate behind them, and now there would also be a door. Another line of defence trapping them inside. But inside, probably, waited Tim, the reason they both were here. They didn't have a choice but to keep moving.   
  
Bruce seemed to echo his thoughts, his fingers tightening against the handle of the case before he moved. Eliot waited for them to be side by side before he joined in walking. He gave only a passing glance at Jason before turning around.   
“This is the pawn you decided to use against me. I'm sorry it wasn't more successful.”   
  
_Pawn. It.  
_ Jason braced himself, and moved after the two.   
  
The inside was a large storing area, luckily not completely empty. Jason looked around and registered a number of covers to duck and hide in case of a shootout. They went passed most of the crates and stopped near a small silver colored table, that in normal days might be used by a supervisor, or for workers on their coffee break.   
Bruce placed the case on the table.   
  
“Where is my son?” He asked, turning his icy cold gaze towards Eliot.   
  
“He’s here, waiting in a different room.” Eliot said with a soft, sly smile. “I promise you he's here. Just let me check the documents you brought are legitimate, and we can all go see him.”   
  
Instead of answering, Bruce moved some buttons and the case clicked. He opened it, turning it slightly for better view. Jason could see old paper, already yellowing and crumpling on the edges. From where he stood, he couldn't see the words, but he could guess what some of them were. A mix of letters, receipts, deeds, and checks copies at the very least. Maybe some other things he couldn't quite recognize. It made him uneasy to think about all this evidence going to waste.   
  
A minute has passed before Bruce closed the case with a sharp movement, forcing Eliot's gaze from the papers back to him.   
“This should be enough for you. Now show me my son.”   
  
“Alright.” Eliot nodded, his eyes passing on Jason again before he moved, so quick you could barely catch it. If it was a warning for Jason to stay back and wait, he deliberately chose to ignore it, and continued to follow. They moved towards a small wooden door, black simple letters on it spelling the word ‘main office’. Eliot pressed the handle and opened the door wide, gesturing for the other two to get inside before him in an act that was not at all gentleman like. Jason noted to himself that this was another barrier. Eliot brought them to the deepest part of that area he could, made it is hard on them to retreat as possible.  
  
His thoughts about escape routes and contingency plans stopped in their tracks when he saw Tim. He was sitting in a chair, back straight and shoulders stiff the way they could only be with his arms tied behind him. He looked so poised it was hard to notice, at first, the signs of struggle showing on himself. The ruffled hair, his shirt half untucked, evidence of a bruise forming on his left cheek and dry blood on his lower lip, under the gag. It was apparent his kidnappers got orders not to hurt him, but he fought them, and for that got himself a little roughed out. He was still fighting, in a way, his chin tilted upwards and his eyes blaring and confident. He was as proud as he could be while being held at gunpoint by another guard.   
  
Jason could feel the blood boiling in his veins. Hands curled into fists as he fought the urge to leap forward and tackle the guard. The guard, who was holding a gun inches away from Tim's face. The guard who hit him. How dared he laid his hands in Tim like that.   
  
“Get that gun away from him.” Bruce hissed, his tone echoing Jason's thoughts, even if in a slightly different way.   
  
“Relax, it was just there to keep him sitting quietly.” Eliot shook his head. “Now, the case.” He reached one arm forward. Bruce was stiff as he handed him the briefcase, obviously aware he was letting go of the asset that kept him safe until now. Eliot took it with a calm smile and stepped away, throwing is to the back of the room him as he kneeled behind Tim's chair. He moved his hands to open the ties around Tim’s wrists. Tim jerked away at first, but was pulled back in a motion that made another pulse of anger rise in Jason's chest. “He’s a feisty one, always struggling.”   
  
After his hands were untied, Eliot pulled Tim up to stand next to him. He wrapped one hand around him to hold the other in place, and in a nonchalant movement of someone who felt sure he had already won, took the gun from his guard and rolled it in his hand before pointing it at Tim. Tim hummed something into the gag, but didn't try to get away again.   
  
“Let him go.” Bruce said, still calm and collected in the face of Eliot's arrogance. It was impressive, considering the fact Jason's hands were already closed into fists so tight he could feel himself shaking. “I gave you the case.”  
  
“That’s the deal we agreed on, yes.” Eliot nodded, but still didn't move. He had no reason not to feel comfortable. As long as he was lodged in this position, directly threatening Tim, they wouldn't move. He knew that very well.   
“I have to thank you.” he said. “With all these incriminating evidence out of the way, I won't ever have to worry about anyone finding out what I'm doing. This closes almost all of my loose end.”  
  
“I don't need your thanks.” Bruce had a cold edge to his words.  
  
“Oh Bruce, I wasn't thanking you.” Eliot shook his head for a moment before locking eyes with Wayne. “Actually, this closed almost all loose ends except a few, and I have three of those few right here, in my arms.”   
  
The atmosphere in the room dropped almost immediately. The air itself felt heavier and harder to breathe. It was a trap, it was always going to be a trap, and Jason missed it. Even though he saw all the signs, he ignored them, and now they were here. His lapse of judgement, his fault.   
  
Finally, Bruce spoke, slowly. “You think you can get away with murdering three people? Two of them with the name Wayne? No one can do that. Not even you.”   
  
Eliot's shoulders rose and fell as he let out a soft laugh. “You’re right, I can't. But I don't need to, you see. I didn't kill the two of you, he did.” And with a sharp movement, he turned the gun to point straight at Jason.  
  
Another pulse of anger, strong like a punch directly to his stomach. Jason clenched his jaw and muttered. “ _What_.”   
  
“Yes. I mean, you are violent, aren't you?” Eliot asked.   
  
“No, I'm not.” Jason said, spitting every word from his mouth as if he had to force them out.   
  
“My middleman might say otherwise.” Eliot seemed as amused as Jason himself was angry. “You roughed him out pretty badly. Like you rough out some of the guys you interrogate? I heard you've been giving the police some problems with your attitude.”   
  
“Don’t” Bruce ordered. His words were directed to Jason, not to Eliot. Perhaps because he could feel how much Jason wanted to do something stupid. The word held him in place, but just barely.   
  
Eliot continued. “End everybody heard you talk about the Waynes lately. You said it's for a case, but who knows, maybe it was just an obsession, or maybe it was a case after all. But no one will ever know what you found out about it.” Eliot’s glare narrowed, satisfied and wicked as he laid out his plan. “Because you ended up killing Wayne and his son before shooting yourself.”   
  
Jason could feel his body moving before he could think straight. He took a step forward and was met with Bruce's tight grip of his arm, holding him in place physically this time. It was harder to do than before, Jason was so angry he saw red. He’s been played with. For how long was he played? Since he started working on this investigation, probably. First by friend, then by foe. Someone was always toying with him. This was the worst of all, every moment of aggression spat back in his face. If he could wrangle Eliot's neck with his own hands right now, he'd do it. But Bruce's grip stayed strong, and Jason had no choice but to relax his muscles and stay planted in his place.   
  
“Think about what you're saying.” Bruce said. Controlled and repressed with anger. He was stalling, Jason guessed, trying to buy them time to think. “You don't want to do it.”   
  
“Oh I've thought about it, trust me.” Eliot arched his eyebrows high and nodded sharply. “The city will mourn you, and then I'll be the richest, strongest man in town. I do want it.”   
  
“Tommy…” Bruce started, but was cut off with an ugly, mean laugh. He must've pushed a sensitive spot, because Eliot's neck turned slightly red and his face showed a mixture of amusement and disgust.   
  
“ _Tommy_? Trying to play the childhood friend card? Now?” He shook his head, the arm holding the gun slightly shaking. “Now you care, right? Because suddenly my hand's on top.” Another cold chuckle. “You know, when we were kids, you were always smarter, faster, more handsome… forever the golden child, and I was always in your perfect little shadow. But now I won. Oh, it must kill you to realize how, in the only time where it really mattered, I outplayed you.”  
  
And then, before any of them could react to it, Tim moved. He hit Eliot's arm to the side, knocking the gun out of it and shifting out of the hand that held him in one quick motion. In Jason's mind, a single conversation moment shined. ‘ __It’s better to be in good physical shape. In this city… you never know when you’ll need it.’ Tim had said, and Tim was right. It was the training that allowed him to figure out Eliot was now distracted enough for him to pull what was almost a death move. In another situation, Jason might be purely impressed and proud.   
  
For a single moment, everything slowed down. Jason saw it all. The gun on the ground to the side, Eliot and his guard ready to leap for it. Tim, now free, just inches away from them. He could leap for the gun, but there was no guarantee he'll get it before the other two. He could take his own gun out, but he wasn't sure he'll manage to neutralize both of them on time. The door, behind him, was the best option. Get the Waynes out, take cover, rethink.   
Everything went out of slow motion.”Out!” He heard himself yelling. Two more quick paces and Tim was already next to him. Jason grabbed his arm and made sure to shove him out of the door the moment he opened it. Then Bruce, and then him. Not five seconds have passed before all three of them were back in the large main hall and Jason slammed the door behind them.   
  
“Take cover!” He ordered, and ran towards one of the stacks of crates. Only when they were all ducking behind it, Tim reached up and tear the gag away from his mouth.   
  
“We should've gone for the gun.” He said, turning his eyes towards Jason.   
  
Jason shook his head. “I couldn't reach the gun in time.”   
  
“I could.” Came the confident answer. Jason thought about it, and had to agree. He didn't think about it, in the heat of the moment. Perhaps he was underestimating Tim. Perhaps. It was too late for it now.  
  
“Bickering won’t help us now” Bruce’s voice still sounded calculating even under the situation they were in. He turned to look at Jason. “Do you have a gun on you?”   
  
“Yes, I do.” Jason opened the inner pocket of his coat and took out the small gun. “It wouldn’t do a lot, we still have to be careful. Try and sneak for the exit and-”   
  
They heard the door open, two sets of feet came out and then without words, continued walking. Eliot and his guard planned their attack inside the office, outside of earshot. They made sure to give Jason and the Waynes as little leeway as possible. Jason realized, after a short moment, that Eliot and his guard split in order to find them. It’s what he would do as well. If he was alone, he could handle something like this easily, but he wasn’t. He had two people to protect. Soon enough the second guard will come in as well, and the chances of them getting caught in a crossfire would increase.  
  
“Follow me.” He mouthed, pointing towards a different stack of boxes to their left, closer to the wall. A wall behind them might corner them, but it will also be one less direction from which enemies can show up. He listened, waiting for a moment when the steps sounded farther away and then moved, hunched over low and as quickly as he could. He pressed his back to the box and turned to look at the other two. They seemed ready, if there was panic there it was very successfully subdued. He could appreciate this about both of them.   
  
Bruce tapped Tim’s shoulder, signifying for him to go first. The look in Tim’s eyes made it clear he’d rather it be the other way around, but he still obeyed. In a few short moments, they were all in a new hiding place. The entrance door opened, and the third guard was here. Too soon, they were still too far away from the exit.   
  
“You better get out now.” Eliot’s voice carried through the room. “You’re trapped. It’s over.”  His tone was gloating and full of confidence, as if he had already won. It wasn’t far from the truth, their situation seemed dower. Now that sneaking out wasn't an option anymore, dealing with their attackers one by one became the next best plan. Jason pointed towards another good hiding spot, even closer to the wall. It was a rather large distance to cross in one time, but once they’ll be there, the crates and the walls will act as a makeshift fort.  
  
“It’s too far.” Tim argued, voice barely over a whisper. “They’ll notice us.”   
  
“It’s the best chance we have.” Jason answered, equally low. Before he had the chance for extra information, he heard one of the guards yell.   
  
“They’re here!”  
  
“Duck.” Jason ordered. He cocked his gun, straightened up to face the guard, and shot. He hit a shoulder, it was enough to slow down the guard. There goes their cover. “Run. We need to run.” He looked at the other two before gesturing for the door. Eliot and the other guard were already running towards them, guns in their hands, ready to kill.   
  
“Go now!” He called, voice rising up to an urgent shout. There was no point to being quiet now. They all bolted together, trying to keep as much behind covers as they could. Jason turned to shoot again, and this time missed. Another shot in their direction missed as well, causing them to falter in their steps for a valuable second. From one side, Eliot was closing in on them, from the other, Bruce already made it to the hideout Jason signaled out as safest beforehand. It was a matter of seconds, Eliot stepping into view from the corner of his eyes, raising up his gun again and aiming. Bruce was already hidden, it wasn’t hard to guess who he was aiming for.   
  
Jason leaped forward, he pushed Tim down to the ground, and out of the way of the bullet. They both crashed together on the floor, his gun slipping from his hand. For a moment there was nothing.   
  
Then there was pain.   
  
Pain flushed over his body sharp and hot. He looked down as the dark color spreading under his shirt and open coat, next to his hip. That was the last thing he saw sharp and clear. Then, things began to blur.   
  
He always knew he would die in Gotham. He just never pictured it quite like that, wrapped up in a conspiracy of the elites. He always pictured a bar fight, or a dirty alley. Something more fitting to him. And always alone. He never thought he’ll hear someone scream his name, as if from a distance, and see in the corner of his eyes the blurred figure of what was probably Tim picking up his discarded gun and aiming, shooting, probably at Eliot.    
  
He wasn’t sure if the shot hit or missed, moving his head only got him blinding, bright flashes in front of his eyes. Somewhere even farther away he heard more noise, sirens getting closer. The police. He remembered Bruce, in the car, saying he told Selina. Remembered Bruce was friend with the commissioner. Good thing they were informed, even if it was a bit late. At least they got here eventually. At least the other two were safe.   
  
“Jason!” Someone said his name again. Tim. He might’ve said something else after that, but he couldn’t be sure, the words merged into one another.   
  
Then everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took time, but it was because I worked to upload the last two chapters together.  
> (Didn't want to leave it on this cliff hanger for another month)  
> The last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

Jason didn't expect to open his eyes again, but he did. A wave of pain went through his body, it wasn't burning like the last one he remembered. This one was an even, mild pain. As if he was waking up from an exceptionally bad hangover. His body felt heavy, as if he didn't move it for a long time, the inside of his mouth tasted like metal and medicine.  
Slowly but surely, things came into focus. The room he was in, brightly lit, looked like a hospital room. White ceiling separated into squares by gray lines. He saw the blood transfusion pack above his head, and followed the cord with his eyes until he got to his own arm. He was wearing a bright green robe, his body covered by a blanket from his chest down. He noticed someone was sitting next to his bed.  
  
Tim, hair falling on his face with no actual planning. He was wearing a white collared shirt and a pair of jeans. It was probably the most casual outfit Jason saw him wear in public. He seemed to notice Jason woke up. His blue eyes shot up, carefully examining Jason's face before he spoke.  
“Are you going to say something stupid like ‘ _is this heaven_ ’?” The words were teasing, but he sounded tired. As if he sat here, for hours, waiting for Jason to wake up. As if he was just trying to make light of a stressful situation.  
  
Jason let out a small huff. Breathing felt heavy in his chest, but he still ignored it and forced a smile. When he spoke his voice felt ragged and dry, he hoped it wasn’t too obvious. “Nah. If this was heaven, You’d be naked already.”  
  
For a moment, Tim’s cheeks flushed a gentle shade of red, then he let out a short, voiceless laugh, shaking his head slightly. “Really…”  
  
“I swear.” Jason nodded in return, his smile turning more natural after seeing the other’s reaction. Like a heavy mass was lifted from both of their shoulders. For a moment the room settled back into quiet. He watched as Tim tucked a few hairs back behind his ear and straightened himself in his chair. The amused expression on his face made way to a worried one.    
  
“How are you feeling?” He asked.  
  
“Like I got shot.” Jason joked, tilting his head slightly. That got him an arch of an eyebrow, and a glaring blue stare, as if the other was telling him wordlessly to be serious. “I’ve been better” He ended up adding. That seemed to at least partially satisfy the other. The room when quiet again, this time for longer.  
  
When Tim spoke, his voice was more somber than before. “You said you wouldn’t take a bullet for me.”  
  
Jason let out a short, pained huff, the grin on his face a little lopsided. “I did huh? Guess I lied.” He hummed. He didn't expect to lie, back then. He was sure he meant it. Funny how things ended up. “Tell me what happened.” He said before sinking too deep into his own thoughts. “I don't remember anything after I got shot.”  
  
Tim took a deep breath and sunk deeper into his sit. “The police arrived shortly after. Bruce instructed Selina to call the cops forty five minutes after he left the house. He guessed that would be enough time for an exchange to happen, assumed I would be safe by then. Of course, he didn't expect Eliot to go off the rails like he did.” A short pause, another deep breath. “They retrieved the case and the Police got Eliot. For kidnapping and attempted murder for now, but I’m sure the investigation will bring other things out of the shadows as well. He has good lawyers, but I bet Bruce has better. We'll go to court when everything's ready.”  
Court would be messy, Jason could tell. Even with all the evidence they had, it will be a long process. But he was sure Eliot will end up in jail by the end of it. Tim paused again, the expression on his face turning a bit awkward. “And I shot Eliot.”  
  
“Was it a good shot?” Jason’s laugh was close to heavy breathing.  
  
“I guess?” Tim's eyebrow arched again, the surprised smile back on his lips. “I hit his leg, nothing major, but it was enough to stall him.”  
  
“Pretty good, I’d say, for a first time shooting someone.” Jason gave a small approving nod that got him a gentle eye roll. He wanted to keep joking, hold on to the moment for just a little bit longer. Instead he asked, “And what about Vicky?”  
  
“Vicky’s fine. Her big story is going to be published in the next Sunday paper. She was kind enough to let us know in advance.” Was the answer.  
  
Simple, yet it carried a lot of meaning. Jason knew by now but much  this will affect both of the Waynes, and probably many others. “Will you and your dad be okay?”  
  
Tim was quiet for a moment before he lolled his head and answered. It sounded honest, dipped in worry. “We’re… expecting troubles. But with the recent events there's a lot of sympathy for us. I’m sure we'll manage.” It was a simple view of the situation, as funny and cynical as it felt. Hearing him define everything that had happened as ‘recent events’ almost made Jason laugh bitterly. His hand, unknowingly, clenched the sheets.  
  
“Then it's over for us, isn't it?” He murmured.  
  
Tim lifted his gaze back up to him. “Over?”  
  
Jason explained. “We'll say our goodbyes, you'll go back to board meetings and I'll go back to my shitty office.” He didn't realize, up until now, how bitter this thought made him. Only when he said it out loud he could feel it. It was almost as painful as being shot again, and he couldn't exactly explain to himself why.  
  
A few seconds of hesitation, Tim’s quiet tone matched his own. “If this is what you want.”  
  
“If only I knew what I want.” The bitter laugh finally came out. He was stupid, imagining things that were never really there. “Let's face it, we had a good time. Maybe. I guess it’s more accurate to say the sex was great.”  
  
“It was” Tim agreed, and continued, trying to pry out the things Jason kept unsaid. “But?”  
  
Jason shrugged. “It’s funny, I've had all these ideas in my mind about you, but I don't think I know you at all.” He had to admit it out loud as much as he needed to admit it to himself. In his mind, from the moment Tim first got into his office, he was a part in a story. An alluring figure that Jason wanted to bend over, if it didn't kill him first. He looked at him as that, judged him like that. For much too long. He missed so much along the way.  
  
Tim didn't answer at first. He was dragging his answers a lot today, and Jason, to his disdain, couldn't tell why. Tim looked around the room, the sun from the window reflecting on his face as he did, lightning it from a dozen different angles, softly. “I think… Detective, you know me better than you believe.” His words had a different tone to them when he spoke. They were thicker, a little bit curious. “You just need to look back at the clues.”  
  
“Clues, huh? Okay, I'll play your game.” Jason pulled himself up as much as he could before his head started to spin again. He rested his back against the cold head of the bed, leaning slightly to his right, away from where the bullet hit. He tried to think back, look at everything again, from the start. And slowly, reality changed in his mind in a thousand different moments, as everything took a new perspective.  
  
“You… came all the way to the other side of town just to see if I'm okay because I didn't answer any calls. You even stayed and took care of me when you saw your suspicions were right.” He just said it, but the more he thought about it the more it felt right. Tim showing up in his office when he was so down he could barely stand. There was definitely more to it than he thought.  
“Yeah, that's true isn't it? You made it seem like you were just angry I didn't give you answers right away, but I know you a little better now, and you definitely wouldn't waste your time just for that. Especially considering you just went back home and came back for information the next day.”  
  
Tim’s cheeks flushed in a sweet shade of pink. He smiled, seemingly embarrassed. “You got me.”  
  
Jason lips stretched into a wide and pleased smirk. “Knew it. So that means you're kind, but also a tad overly worried, or maybe over controlling?”  
  
Tim shrugged and didn’t answer. “Okay, what else?”  
  
Jason let out a soft hum, trying to look back at how things happened. “You’re smart.” He ended up saying, but of course, he already knew that. “Dangerously smart. I'd even say you can be manipulative. You planned everything so clearly to make sure I’ll do exactly what you want.”  
  
Tim shook his head, the smile on his lips both flattered and shy. Like someone who knew he’s getting a deserving compliment, but didn’t want to flaunt it. “I didn't plan for _everything_.”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. “You couldn't, obviously. Please don't say something cheesy like ‘I didn't plan to get in bed with you’.”  
  
“Oh no, I did plan _that_.” Tim nodded, Jason wasn't sure of he should be happy about it or not. He decided on yes at the end. Their nights together were good, there was nothing to be sorry about. He arched his eyebrow and smiled.  
  
“Did you? I somehow doubt that was part of your father's plan. I bet he even told you to do the exact opposite, to avoid it at all cost. Am I right?” He could see it, Bruce's cold and serious gaze warning his only son not to get on bed with the detective. It was dangerous to mix work with feelings, or something along those lines. He confirmed his suspicions when Tim just shrugged wordlessly once again.  
  
“Which means that while you are loyal, you're not completely obedient. Going around lying to your own dad like this.” He teased, expecting to get another embarrassed reaction from the other. The answer he got instead made him choke on a cough.  
  
“I thought you liked brats.” With a knowing little smile.  
  
“Ouch. Don't to that to me, that's illegal.” Jason tried to brush it off. Tried to ignore how much he wanted to reach out, grab Tim's arm and pull him into a kiss. That smile, the easiness in which the other spoke. How natural in felt to sit and banter. All of it made his chest feel both light and heavy at the same time.  
  
“Anything else?” Tim asked, letting a few hairs fall in his face as he leaned forward. As if he didn't just make Jason lose his track of thought in a single sentence.  
  
“Well, while we're at it, I think you just play up your bed knowledge, but you have much less experience that you make it seem.” Jason leaned slightly forward, trying to search for the shy reaction. But Tim just rolled his head back and laughed.  
  
“Actually… I've had quite a few girlfriends throughout my teen years, sometimes more than one at a time.” He said after the laughter died out, a daring expression decorating his pretty face. Jason had to admit he didn't expect it. Tim didn't look like the type to live the wild high school life.  
  
“Really.” He cocked his brows. “ And what about guys guys?”  
  
“Less so.”  Tim admitted.  
  
Jason settled back on the bed, letting out a short huff as a grin rose to his face. “Well, three out of four ain't bad.” He ended up saying. He could probably keep going, dig deeper and find out more. He sure did want to, but he also knew where to stop. He didn't want it to come off as obsessive.  
  
Tim nodded, arching his back forward so he could lean both elbows on his knees. “It’s not, I'll give you that. Good work detective.”  
  
Jason examined him, his pale face, his sharp cheekbones and small nose and his eyes that could drill holes into someone. He looked and found some new appreciation he did not expect to find. Not after everything that happened. “Guess you were right, I do know you more than I thought.” His voice was soft spoken, filled with self discovery. “It does leave me wondering, what have you learned about me?”  
  
“Let me see.” Tim hummed softly, tapping one finger against his lips. “Passionate, Just, one track mind… a little violent. Anger issues?” His voice was somewhat cheeky when he said it, as if he already knew he was right. It was another gut punch, another breath being taken from him. He couldn't help but give a helpless smile.  
  
“I guess that's something.” Jason murmured. He felt heavy, almost sick, and it wasn't the gun wound. It was the fact that he could see how, slowly but surely, this conversation was coming to an end. And he absolutely hated it, the thought that Tim will just leave this room and they'll go back to be strangers. It made him feel loneliness he didn't think he was capable of. And he knew. He knew he wanted it to keep on going. It didn't deserve to be cut off like this.  
“I have a suggestion.” He found himself saying, voice searching, before he could stop.  
  
“I’m listening.” Tim offered a smile in return and shifted slightly in his chair. His eyes bright and curious as he looked at Jason.  
  
“What do you say we do it right this time, without all the mess. Without the lies.” Jason, still not self aware enough to stop himself from trying the impossible, continued.  
  
“And by ‘ _doing it right_ ’ you mean?” Tim tilted his head slightly, and Jason couldn't tell if he was really asking, or if he was just toying with him one more time. It didn't matter, he smiled and pushed himself up on one elbow and got closer to the other.  
  
“I get out of here, and then I take you on a date. A normal date, like two normal people.” His head felt so light, a weird feeling he wasn't at all used to. Far from dizziness, just a pleasant buzzing. “If you’ll accept me, that is.”  
  
For a moment, Tim looked surprised, his eyebrows arching up and his eyes widened. Then his cheeks reddened in a flush of shyness. And then, he smiled. “It’s funny… I never planned for _this_ to happen.”  
Jason was already about to say it’s fine, and that he shouldn't feel bad about it. But before he could do so, Tim leaned forward, placing his lips on Jason's. The kiss felt gentle and searching and so sweet it made all the air rush straight back to Jason's chest. It felt like liquid gold, flowing from his mouth all the way to the rest of his body, making him forget about the pain. He lifted one hand and placed it on Tim's nape. The skin was soft. Fingers tangled through black hair and he kept Tim close, making sure the kiss was long enough to turn confident and deepen. Tim's tongue pressed against his lower lip, and his own pressed right back in response. He let his fingers slip away, caressing skin as they did. But even as the kiss broke, Tim stayed close. Their faces inches away it was easy to see the red in his cheeks, the parting of his lips, the sweet movement as he breathed a little faster.  
“I would love to try that.” Tim hummed, the smile still gracing his lips.  
  
Jason allowed a smile of his own, big enough to flash teeth. A week ago he'd think this it funny, that things like this couldn't happen in Gotham. Not in this cursed city, that was so determined to make you miserable. He’d never thought something like this would come from an elite with red gloves and a knowing smile. An elite that would soon turn into something else, a precious bit on light in a hospital room, in a moment he hope would last a little longer. And all Jason had to do to get a chance at happiness was to take a bullet. In Gotham, it might just be a worthwhile trade. Some people don't even get that. “Well then, how does a restaurant sounds like?” He asked.  
  
Tim nodded, as beautiful as the first ray of sun after a long storm. “It sounds great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all one last time for reading the whole fic through.  
> Comments are very much appreciated!  
> Also feel free to join me on twitter for some art: https://twitter.com/ShaniGrim
> 
> P.S  
> I have several ideas for other stories in the same universe:  
> "Blue" Which is a prequel telling the story of how Dick Grayson came back to Gotham (Dick/Babs)  
> And "Yellow" Which is a sequel involving more JayTim and also Stephanie and Cassandra.  
> I'm not sure I'll write any of them soon, but if they sound interesting to you feel free to tell me! It might bump them up in my writing order.


End file.
